Children of El (L)
by Reese M
Summary: This is a collection of stories centered around the lives and misadventures of Andrew and Alexis Danvers-Luthor. There will be lots of SuperCorp and Agent Reign as well. These stories will not be in chronological order but will be posted as ideas come to be or I get prompts that I like. These stories are set in the same world as the other Child of... stories.
1. First Day of School

The first day of school is emotional for everyone.

Andew (8)

Alexis(5)

* * *

First Day of School

Firsts were always emotional, and often those emotions were mixed. The joy of seeing your child take their first steps comes with the panic and fear of having a more mobile child who can get into more trouble. The delight of hearing first words comes with the knowledge that someday arguments will ensue. The first day of school brought with it one of the biggest mixed bags of emotions yet. There's the shared excitement of the start of a new adventure, there's the heartbreak of realizing your baby isn't a baby anymore and they're growing up, and then there's the fear of sending a piece of your heart out into the real world without you at their side to protect them.

They wanted to get Alexis use to a new school night routine so they'd been spending extra time with her at bedtime. For the last month they'd started laying out what she would wear the next day, and then make sure they had what they would need for the next day's activities before bath time and brushing her teeth. Tonight Kara helped Alexis set out her school uniform for the first time. Her tiny white button up blouse with the peter pan collar, her little black, white and red plaid skirt, her small black sweater with the school's crest on the left side breast, her itty-bitty loafers and knee socks. Everything was so small! Alexis was so small! She was a little twig with arms and legs, bright green eyes and long blonde curls! Like her mother she was tiny and human and fragile and how were they suppose to send her out into the world!

Kara wasn't crying but her eyes were glassy as she looked up and over to her wife who stood near the Alexis' little desk. Lena looked into her wife's eyes and without a word told Kara to stop. She warned Kara that Alexis would sense her unease and that would just make tomorrow that much harder. With just her own glassy green eyes Lena said, pull it together Supergirl, we will not become emotional wrecks in front of our five year old, we will be strong for her because she needs us to be. Kara nodded, took a deep breath and then returned her focus to Alexis with a bright smile. "Is that everything, little one?"

Alexis Lee Danvers-Luthor was the perfect combination of both of her mothers. She had long blonde hair like Kara's, though Alexis' had more red highlights than Kara. She had Kara's nose and chin, and when she smiled sweetly it was all her Mama. Her eyes were green like Lena's, and also like Lena's the shade of green depended on her mood and what she wore. The shape of her face, her cheekbones, and jawline were Lena's, as were the shape of her eyes and mouth. When she smiled big enough she had the cutest little dimples and there was no doubt when that smile was mischievous it was the mirror image of her Mommy's. Alexis looked over the outfit laid out on her black and pink striped cuddle chair and nodded. "Yes Mama, that's everything."

"Now let's check your bag, Bug." Lena said as she indicated the little pink, purple, and ladybug covered monogrammed backpack hanging from Alexis' desk chair. She watched as her little girl came over and opened the bag to check what was inside. "Crayons? Fat pencils? Notebook? Blue folder for homework? Yellow folder for notes home?" After each item Alexis had nodded and said yes. Lena smiled, "Alright Bug, bathtime and then off to bed. Tomorrow is big day."

While Lena had Alexis in the bath Kara went down the hall to check on their eight year old son. Andrew Daniel Danvers-Luthor had a mop of pitch black hair that he liked to keep just long enough that Lena was constantly brushing it out of his eyes. It drove her crazy but Kara found it incredibly cute because she knew Andrew kept it like that because it irritated his mother. His eyes were a dark shade of blue and were always so bright and expressive. He was tall for his age but at only eight was still pretty slender and lankey. When Kara walked into her son's room she smiled as she watched him reading to the fish in the custom made fish tank headboard he'd gotten for his birthday. One of Andrew's favorite things was the fish tank at L-Corp that separated the top floor into Lena's side and Sam's side. Andrew and his Aunt Sam took care of the tank and had done so for years. When he was asked what he wanted for his eighth birthday he'd said a fish tank for his bedroom, and since he was outgrowing the bed they'd gotten him when Alexis was born they came up with the idea of a custom made fish tank headboard. He'd absolutely loved it.

"What are you reading, Bud?" Kara asked as she walked further into the room and sat on the edge of her son's bed.

Andrew looked up from his book and smiled. "The Wild Robot."

"Is it good? Rupert seems to like it." Kara said as she pointed at the tank where a pretty speckled fish lingered near the glass at Andrew's eye level. Turning her attention to her son she asked, "You got everything ready for tomorrow? First day of third grade, pretty exciting."

Andrew nodded while looking over in the corner where his black trousers, white shirt, sweater and tie, and socks were laid out. "Mommy still has my new shoes."

"Ok, and your backpack?" She asked as she looked over where his new blue with rainbow colored whales monogrammed backpack sat against his desk. "Got everything packed up?"

"Yeap." Andrew answered. "Are you gonna make my lunch?"

"Probably, why?" Kara asked with a smirk.

"Mommy puts avocado and kale on everything." Andrew answered with a wrinkled nose.

Kara laughed. "How about a banana and nutella wrap?"

Andrew gave her a beaming smile. "You're the best!"

"I know." Kara said before attacking her son with tickles.

After both kids were tucked into bed for the night with a story from mommy and a song from mama, Lena and Kara retreated to the sofa with glasses of wine and a fire burning the fireplace. For a long time both women were silent, lost in their own thoughts and memories. The first time Lena realized her three year old wasn't just making up a story as she looked at pictures in a book but actually reading the words. The first time her six year old built a dinosaur out of his k'nex toys that actually walked across the table. The first time Alexis sang along with Kara and they sang Uptown Girl to Lena. The first time Andrew asked if he could paint with Kara.

"They're getting so big." Lena said with a soft sigh.

"They're actual little people now." Kara said with a chuckle while thinking about their children. "The way Andrew gets quiet and lost in his head, and Alexis and her little smartalecness."

"I don't think smartalecness is a word." Lena chuckled. "But she does seem to be developing a little bit of that kind of attitude. We might want to curtail that somewhat before it gets out of hand."

Kara smirked playfully. "Like mother like daughter."

Lena smacked her wife's chest in playful protest.

They did their best to get all their emotions out cuddled together on the sofa so they could focus on the kids the next morning and it worked for the most part. Kara got the kids up while Lena made yogurt, granola, and fruit parfaits with smiley faces and protein shakes for breakfast. While Andrew took a shower Kara helped Alexis into her uniform and when they walked into the kitchen Lena's eyes burned a little at the sight of her baby wearing her school uniform for the first time. While Alexis ate Lena talked to her about how she was feeling and Alexis gushed about how excited she was while Kara made their kids' lunches. When Andrew joined them Lena asked what he was looking forward to most this year and he said he wasn't use yet. Before they left the penthouse they took first day of school pictures with each child holding a sign stating what grade they were in and the year.

Lena couldn't help but laugh when she heard Andrew tell Alexis, "This is what happens when Mama's allowed on Pinterest."

There would be mornings when the kids would be taken to school by one of Lena's most trusted drivers because she and Kara would have to be at work, but they tried to drive the kids themselves as often as possible. This morning Lena was behind the wheel of her Supergirl blue Tesla Model X with the biggest smile while she listened to her wife and two children singing along to Can't Stop this Feeling. She totally blamed Kara for her five year old's crush on Justin Timberlake and insisted she had no part in it whatsoever.

When they got to the school, the very best private academy in National City, Lena parked the car so she and Kara could walk Alexis to the doors. They'd already had an explore the school day where they got to spend the day with Alexis, showing her the school, her classroom, and getting to know her teacher. Today the school prefered if parents didn't escort children inside, but to just jump right into the normal routine of the school day.

After a couple of quick hugs Andrew was already trotting towards the doors but Alexis had a death grip on her mothers' hands. She kept looking over her shoulder towards the car where they had to leave Duck, her blue and white hippo, because hippos didn't go to school. Lena had promised she'd take Duck to work with her and that he'd be waiting in the car for her at the end of the day just to get her five year old to leave him in the car.

When Alexis looked up at her with watery green eyed Lena's heart broke. She crouched down so she could look her daughter in the eye as she smiled and reassured. "It'll be alright, Bug. You really liked Ms. Templeton didn't you?"

"Yes." Alexis said softly, her little voice quivering as she tried so hard not to cry.

"And your classroom looks like a lot of fun." Lena reminded her. Alexis nodded. "You're going to be so busy the day will fly by and before you know it I'll be here to pick you up."

"I wanna go to L-Corp with you." Alexis said softly. "Please?"

"Oh Bug." Lena said softly. "I know you're nervous and a little scared, and that's ok, but I promise once you're inside all those butterflies in your tummy will go away."

When it was clear Lena wasn't going to give in Alexis looked up at Kara. "Can I go with you to CatCo, Mama?"

"Baby, you don't like CatCo." Kara reminded her daughter. "Mister Snapper's there."

Alexis pouted. She didn't like Snapper, he was just so grumpy and gruffy. But right now, staring up at the large and intimidating building before her, spending the day with Snapper would be preferable.

"Lex." Andrew said as he walked back to his sister and mothers. He smiled when his little sister looked up at him and he held out his hand to her. "I got you, Lex. Come on." When she hesitated he added, "Stronger together, yeah?"

Alexis stood there chewing her lip for a moment before nodding. She looked at each of her mothers for reassurance and then let go of their hands to take her brother's hand. She gave her mothers a soft smile after they each kissed her on a cheek and then let her brother led her towards the door.

Lena watched as Andrew walked his little sister up to the doors and as the door monitors checked her children into the building. Then, without taking her eyes off the doors, she said, "Kara." When she felt her wife's eyes on her said continued. "You have about thirty seconds to get me in the car before I completely break down into uncontrollable sobs. Don't let me ugly cry in front of these people."

Kara put her arm around her wife and guided her back towards the car. "Come on, love. I got you."


	2. Lex

Andrew has a special name for his sister and Lena has a lot of feels about it

* * *

Lex

The first time she hears him say it she's sitting on the sofa with her laptop to the left of her and her tablet in her hand. She's working on something for L-Corp that couldn't wait until she got to the office the next morning, but her senses are still focused on her children. They were playing on the floor nearby where she could get to them quickly if she needed too. Andrew had his cars and blocks, and Alexis was settled on her floor mat. Or at least she had been the last time Lena looked up to check on them. She can hear Alexis cooing at the dangling plush planets, stars, and moons and smiles to herself. But maybe it's not the brightly colored toys her daughter is cooing at, because suddenly she hears her son's voice and her breath catches in her lungs.

"That's it, Lex." Andrew says so sweetly, so purely, with so much innocence. "Like this, look at me."

Lex. Yes they had named their daughter after their respective siblings, but Lena had never thought anyone would call Alexis by that particular shortened version of her name. Hearing her son say it so casually, his voice laced with such encouragement caused Lena's heart to squeeze painfully in her chest. She had never mentioned Lex in her children's presence, nor had anyone who knew her feelings on the subject. Andrew and Alexis didn't know of their uncle and Lena wasn't entirely sure they ever would.

Setting her electronics aside Lena got up to see what her children were going. Alexis had rolled out from under her little gym and was now on her tummy. Lena watches as her baby girl pushes herself up onto her hands and knees shakily.

"Good job, Lex." Andrew praises his baby sister. "Now watch me. Move like this, Lex."

He was teaching his sister how to crawl. Tears welled in Lena's eyes while her chest burned with a flood of overlapping emotions. Emotions that would hit Lena each time Andrew called his sister by that name, because it always made her think of another big brother and little sister.

"Like this Lena." He said to her with a warm smile as he held her hand in his, his other arm around her waist. "To the left, ready, one, two, three. That's it. Well done, half pint."

She beamed proudly at his praise while asking, "Why do we have to learn to dance like this, Lex?"

"Because adults, half pint." Lex had replied easily and with that boyish smile that always made her feel safe and loved and adored because that smile was just for her.

Lena had rolled her eyes at him that day. Alone in the manor without their parents they'd been free to be themselves, to be close, to be brother and sister and nothing more.

She'd realized after the third time Andrew had used that name that he did it when he was being encouraging or supportive and that made how she felt just that much more of hailstorm. She had actually talked to Kara about asking him not to call Alexis by a nickname, but as Kara pointed out, how could they ask him to do that when everyone seemed to have their own name for her. Including Lena.

"What are you going to tell him if he asks about you calling her Bug?" Kara had asked. "Or Sam calling her bean?" She had held her close and kissed her temple. "You can't really explain why it hurts you when he doesn't know about Lex, and I don't think you're ready to explain Lex."

"I'm not." Lena admitted.

"If it really bothers you we'll talk to him." Kara said.

But Lena had shook her head and said to leave him be. She never wanted her issues to affect her children and she didn't want to be petty enough to take something as simple as a name away from her children. She did however make sure everyone knew that no one else was allowed to call her daughter by that name.

Eventually the name became more perimeant and six times out of ten it's what Andrew called her no matter what he was doing. Lena had gotten use to it, had come to accept it, mostly. The first time Andrew called his sister Lex in anger Lena snaps at him. She didn't mean too but the angry tone of his voice and the way he'd stepped into her space, it rattled loose a memory.

"The threat is real!" He screamed at her as bourbon laced spittle gathered at the corners of his mouth. "Someone had to take control. Someone had to protect the world!"

"Listen to yourself, Lex." Lena begged as tears welled in her eyes. "You've lost yourself to this madness!"

"Is it madness to want to protect the people I love?" Lex shouted as her pointed a finger at her while holding his crystal tumblr full of their father's drink of choice. "To protect you, and Mother, from that alien menace!" He advanced on her until their faces were mere inches apart. "Don't think for a moment that he wouldn't subjugate us all, crush us under his boots! Lena! Don't be so naive!"

She swallowed against a dry throat as she said, "I'm frightened, Lex."

"Good." Lex replied. "You should be scared of him."

"Not of him." Lena had replied as tears ran down her cheeks. "I'm scared for you."

His eyes had flickered with emotion as he looked into her eyes. "For me or of me?"

"Both." She admitted. For a moment she had seen her Lex in his eyes but only for a moment. She'd turned to leave but he'd grabbed her arm hard enough he'd left bruises. He'd yelled at her, "Don't turn your back on me, Lena!" When he'd jerked her around to force her to look at him he must have seen her finch in pain, he must have seen the fear in her wide eyes. He'd let go of her and took a step back.

"Half pint." He's said in horse whisper. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean…"

He'd been arrested a year later. When she went to see him in prison the flicker of her brother that she'd seen before leaving the estate that day was long gone and she was now an enemy. Her Lex, her brother was dead and gone and in his place was left a madman, a villain, the infamous Lex Luthor.

She'd fled the penthouse after snapping at her son in anger. She stayed at the office well into the night, well past the time when she knew her children would be tucked into their beds. She felt horrible, knowing that Alexis would ask for her at bedtime, and knowing Andrew must be confused about everything. Kara was waiting when she got home and held her without judgement or anger as she cried. The next morning she retreated to the rooftop garden to collect her thoughts.

"Mommy?" Andrew called out before venturing further than the open french doors.

Lena smiled lovingly at her son. "Come here, buddy."

Andrew walked over and sat beside his mother on the deep red cushions of the bamboo sofa. "Are you still mad at me?"

"No, baby, I'm not mad at you." Lena said as she set her coffee aside and turned to face her son. "I wasn't really mad at you last night either, though you shouldn't yell at your sister the way you did, and I shouldn't have snapped at you the way I did."

"Mama said that sometimes when I call Alexis Lex it makes you sad." Andrew said as he looked into his Mommy's eyes. "I'm sorry I made you sad."

"Oh, Andrew." Reaching for her son Lena pulls him into her lap and hugs him. She sighs softly and explains. "I have a big brother. His name is Alexander but he's always been called Lex for short." She paused to kiss her son's temple and sort out her thoughts. "Lex is a long story for when you're a lot older, but for now what you need to know is that I miss him sometimes, and I get angry at him sometimes, and that's what happened last night. It had nothing to do with you, baby, and I'm sorry."

Andrew wrapped his arms around his mommy and hugged her as tightly as he could. "If it hurts you when I call Alexis Lex I won't do it anymore."

"You don't have to do that, Andrew." Lena told him. "If you want to call her a special name you can. The only thing that I want you to do is keep trying your best to be the amazing big brother you are. Can you do that for me?"

"I can." Andrew promised.

History would not repeat itself. This time around a big brother and his little sister would not be torn apart and pitted against each other. Lena would make sure they never suffered the way she did. "Oh Drew," She sighed softly and buried her face in his hair. "I love you and your sister so much. I am so lucky to be your mommy."

"Love you too, Mommy." Andrew replied.

That night after everyone is asleep Lena goes into her study and opens the safe behind the painting of L-Corp Kara had given her for the anniversary of her takeover as CEO. She pulls out a small ornate green box and opens it. She smiles sadly as she takes out the photograph, her favorite, of her and her brother. Her hair is long and a bit grungy, she has more than a couple of piercings in her ears, one in her nose and one unseen in her tongue. She's wearing black jeans with rips in them, a belly shirt, and she has a flannel tied around her waist. She'd been sent off to boarding school at this point and that had given her a surprising amount of freedom. Lex had shown up at school and whisked her away for a fun weekend in Amsterdam. He was dressed in jeans and a polo shirt, and he wore a newsboy cap to hide his thinning hair. His arm was around Lena's shoulder and he was kissing her temple. She had the biggest brightest smile on her face, and his lips were turned up as as well. Lena took a deep breath as she ran her thumb over her brother's image and then put the picture back in the box. Then on top of it she placed a picture of Andrew laying on her and Kara's bed with Alexis beside him, his arm around her, kissing her temple. She closed the box and put it back in the safe and moved the painting back into place.

Big brothers and little sisters were complex things and even when it all goes horribly wrong that kind of love is special, and maybe the memories good and bad were worth remembering.

* * *

Hi! So for this story I would be more than glad to hear some ideas and prompts for you guys so leave them in the comments or shoot me a message/ask over at tumblr!

~Reese


	3. Crocodile Man

Things don't go as expected when a day at summer camp goes wrong for the Danvers/Luthor kids.

Thanks to Sweetdreams70 for the prompt for thsi one

* * *

Crocodile Man

It was a beautiful sunny day in National City and the summer day camp that Andrew and Alexis Luthor and Maya Danvers attended had taken their campers to Harbor Park for the day. The children were sorted into small groups based on age and each group had a counselor and a junior counselor. The morning was spent doing age appropriate activities throughout the large waterfront park. Andrew's group spent the morning playing in the skate/bike park area, while the girls' group spent the morning on a nature scavenger hunt and rock collecting.

As the kids gathered for lunch Alexis and Maya, wearing their orange tiger cub t-shirts, looked around for Andrew in his green gecko t-shirt. Lunch was when the different groups all came together before going off to do whatever the afternoon held. As soon as Alexis caught sight of her big brother she and Maya rushed over and plopped down beside him on the blanket laid out. The trio talked about the actives they'd done that morning and what they were looking forward to that afternoon while eating their boxed lunches.

A strange noise coming from an area beyond the trees caught the kids attention and Alexis asked, "What was that?"

Before Andrew could say it was nothing a boy the next blanket over wearing a red lion t-shirt spoke up. "I bet it was the crocodile man that lives in the tunnels under the park."

Andrew glared at the boy for saying something that could scare his little sister and cousin. He frowned as he said. "There's no such thing as a crocodile man, Rocco."

"Sure there is." Rocco replied. "I've seen videos of him on the internet."

Andrew rolled his eyes. He focused his attention back on Alexis and Maya who'd been talking about painting the rocks they'd found that morning and how they were going to hide them for people to find. Then they heard the sound again, and again they looked towards the direction it came from.

"What's the matter Luthor?" Rocco teased the younger boy when Andrew's head turned towards the sound again. "Scared?"

"My brother isn't scared of anything!" Alexis spoke up before her brother could respond.

Rocco laughed. "Sure he is. That's why he said the crocodile man isn't real, because he's scared that he really is real."

Andrew groaned. "There is no such thing as a crocodile man, Rocco. If there is something living in the tunnels it's probably an alien."

That started an argument between the boys that escalated into Alexis shouting, "If my brother says it's an alien than it's an alien and he'll prove it!"

"Yeah." Andrew said, getting caught up in the moment. "I'll prove it. I'll go in there and find it and take a picture of it."

Rocco began to laugh. "Yeah, right. You're too scared to go into the tunnels."

Andrew stood and looked down at Rocco with a hard glare. "I'm not scared."

Rocco stood as well and poked Andrew in the shoulder. "I bet you ten dollars you won't walk past the gate."

"I will too." Andrew huffed and reached for his camp backpack.

Shooting to their feet and picking up their little camp backpacks Alexis and Maya began following the boys as they headed towards the area where the sounds had come from. Andrew stopped when he noticed and asked, "Where do you two think you're going?"

"With you." Alexis replied while giving her brother a look that said just try and stop her.

Maya nodded her head and parroted Alexis. "Yeah, with you."

"Fine." Andrew replied when it was clear he wasn't going to talk them out of tagging along.

The sounds they'd kept hearing were a broken safety gate swinging on its hinge. Beyond the broken gate was a busted door leading to old maintenance tunnels. For his birthday Andrew had gotten his first cell phone which he pulled out of his pocket as he pushed the broken door open. He turned on the flashlight and shined it into the opening. Beyond was an empty concrete tunnel. Easy, he thought to himself. They could go inside a few feet look around and then come back out.

"Chickening out?" Rocco teased.

"No." Andrew said firmly before stepping into the tunnel.

As soon as the three were inside past the door a loud bang filled the space. Turning quickly Andrew saw that the door was closed. Running over to it he tried opening it but it wouldn't budge. "Rocco! Rocco open the door this isn't funny!"

The only response he got was Rocco's fading laugh and the sound of traffic from the overpass near by.

"Andrew?" Alexis questioned her brother with a worried look.

Andrew took a deep breath and turned to look at the younger two. "It's ok, guys, we're fine."

Alexis and Maya pulled out the small LED flashlights that were in their backpacks to help light up the darkness when Andrew began using his flashlight to look around. There were pipes above their heads, and along the walls, and a few of the old light fixtures along the way seemed to have just enough power to cast an eerie glow. The ground was littered with not only debris but also quite a bit of trash. Beer bottles and cans, and other items that the kids didn't recognize. There also seemed to be old rotten mattresses and smelly old blankets scattered around.

Alexis felt Maya slip her hand into hers and she squeeze it reassuringly before looking up at her brother. "Drew, are you sure a crocodile man doesn't live down here?"

"I'm sure, Lex." Andrew replied.

It didn't take long for the adults at the day camp to realize they were missing three campers and for panic to set in. They looked around the park, and talked to the other campers, but no one seemed to know anything and when they couldn't find them they were forced to start making calls.

Jess slipped into the conference room and silently over to Lena and Sam. She whispered so only the two women could hear and then stepped back. Lena didn't outwardly show any response to what Jess had told them, nor did Sam. Standing, Lena said, "My apologies ladies and gentleman, but an urgent matter has been brought to my attention and I must ask that we continue this meeting at a later time. Ms. Arias, if you'll join me."

The pair left their employees whispering and wondering what the urgent business was. When they reached Lena's office the raven haired woman picked up her phone and hit the button for line one. "Hello, this is Lena Danvers-Luthor."

Sam could hear the woman on the other end of the line and her heart stopped. What the hell did she mean they couldn't find their kids?! The children had been accounted for at lunch time but as they'd began cleaning up and getting back into their groups Andrew, Alexis, and Maya were gone.

"Mrs. Danvers and I will be right there." Lena said, her voice controlled and even but her eyes telling Sam she was just as scared.

Before Lena had even hung up the landline Sam was on her cell phone calling Alex. Lena called Kara and the four women converged on the park like an angry, worried, scared dark cloud. The camp director was there, as were the counselors in charge of the children's groups. Everyone else had been sent back to the center where the day camp was housed. Lena ripped into the camp director and counselors about losing their kids, and Alex spoke with the police on site. Sam and Kara used the distractions to slip away.

Supergirl landed a few feet away and walked towards the group explaining that she'd taken notice of the scene, and asked if she could help. Then she and Astra took to the skies to look for their kids. It was actually Sam who heard Andrew's voice calling out for help and the sounds of banging on metal.

Andrew was trying really hard not to let on that he was scared. He was trying really hard because he knew if he got upset, it would upset his sister and cousin.

"How are we going to get out of here, Andrew?" Alexis asked as she looked up at her big brother.

Tears welled in Maya's eyes and ran down her cheeks.

"Don't freak out." The boy told them. "We'll be fine." He shouldn't have been so stupid. He shouldn't have let himself be goated into this. And he really shouldn't have brought his little sister and cousin with him. He knew what he had to do no matter how much trouble he got into for it. "I'll just call one our moms."

Of course having used his flashlight for so long his phone was nearly dead and there wasn't much of a signal in the tunnels. "Shit."

"Oh!" Maya said with wide eyes. "Drew, that's a growup word!"

Before Andrew could react there was a sound by the door. The kids began banging on it again and calling for help. That's when they heard Supergirl's voice. "Stand back away from the door."

Andrew nodded as if he could be seen and moved his little sister and cousin back away from the door. "Ok. We're clear."

There was a terrible sound of metal being broken and then the door was yanked away, flooding the space with light from the outside. The kids shielded their eyes for a moment and when they opened them there stood Supergirl and Astra.

"Supergirl!" Maya said excitedly.

"Astra!" Alexis echoed her cousin's excitement. "You saved us!"

Maya ran to the superheros and hugged them. "Oh thank you. I was scared we'd have to live down here and I'd never see my mommies again!"

Supergirl picked the little girl up and easily set her on her hip. "It's not safe down here. What are you children doing in here?"

"We were going to look for crocodile men and aliens." Alexis said as she hugged Astra. "But then stupid Rocco locked us in."

Sam and Kara exchanged a look before Kara said, "Let's get you three back up to your mothers."

"Please don't tell our moms." Andrew said as he followed the superheroes out of the tunnel and into the daylight.

"Not telling them would be dishonest." Supergirl replied. "I'm sorry, but they need to know."

As soon as they saw their moms the two girls went running right to them. Andrew sighed softly. He'd scared them, getting them locked in an old dark tunnel, he'd really scared them. He felt horrible.

"Bug!" Lena said as she gathered her daughter up in her arms and hugged her tight. When she went to pulled Andrew close to her he took a step back and her eyes went a little wide. "Where were you? Are you alright? What happened?"

Alex picked Maya up and the girl instantly buried her face into Alex's neck. She looked over at Astra and Supergirl and said, "Thank you for finding them. Where were they?"

Andrew shot the superheros one more pleading glance and then his shoulders sagged as he listened to them explain where they'd been found. Both mothers' faces morphed from shock and fear, to anger and disappointment.

"Thank you, both of you, again." Lena said to the superheroes. "We appreciate your help."

"Glad we could be of help, Mrs. Danvers-Luthor." Supergirl said with a nod.

The heros said their goodbyes to the kids, and Lena made a show of calling Kara and Sam to let them know the kids were safe and sound. When Andrew opened his mouth to speak Lena simply shook her head. "We will discuss this at home."

When they got to the penthouse Kara and Sam were waiting. Maya ran to Sam, launching herself into her mother's arms while Alexis went to her mama to get a hug. Again Andrew hung back, and just like when Lena tried to hug him he stepped back from Kara too. Once nerves had been settled Sam pointed to the sofa and said, "Sit."

All three children sat and their four mothers stood in front of them. It was Lena who stepped forward and took a seat across from them on the ottoman. "Exploring old unsafe maintenance tunnels? How could you have possibly thought that was a good idea?"

"Rocco said…" Alexis began.

"Rocco?" Alex questioned.

Alexis nodded. "Rocco said Andrew was a chicken."

"Then Alexis said Andrew wasn't scared of nothing." Maya added in. "Then she said he'd prove it, and he said, yeah he'd prove it."

"Then Rocco locked the door." Alexis continued. "And we were stuck until Supergirl and Astra found us."

When Lena's gaze fell on him Andrew squirmed in his seat.

Kara came over to sit beside her wife as she addressed their son. "You don't normally let yourself get talked into things, Drew. What happened?"

Alex had been watching her nephew closely and understood. "I never wanted to look bad in front of my little sister either."

"It would have been better to keep them safe then to show off for them." Kara told her son.

"I didn't ask them to come with me!" Andrew said. "Coming along was their idea!"

Alexis was frowning as she watched the adults turn their focus on her brother. "Yeah." She said with a huff. "Going with him was my idea. He didn't want us too. Don't be mad at just him."

Lena looked at her little bug and said, "We're not. Oh believe me young lady you are in just as much trouble."

"There were plenty of bad decisions made by all three of you." Sam added in.

Maya's lip instantly slid out into pout. "Me too, Mommy?"

"Oh yes, you too." Sam replied. "The three of you could have been seriously hurt, and if it weren't for Supergirl and Astra who knows how long it would have taken to find you."

"You guys know better than to run off like that." Alex added. "You scared and worried a lot of people."

All three kids hung their heads and sighed softly before uttering apologies.

"Say goodbye your cousins and aunts, Peanut." Sam said to her daughter. "We have a lot to talk about when we get home."

Once it was just the four of them Lena said, "Both of you go get cleaned up and changed, then go to your rooms. Your mother and I need to talk about punishments."

After getting cleaned up Alexis went to her brother's room instead of her own. She crawled up in his bed and laid beside him on her back with her hands behind her head, just like him, to look up at the fish that swam overhead in his fish tank headboard. "It's too bad we didn't see a crocodile man."

Andrew snorted. "Lex, there is no such thing as a crocodile man."

"Sure there is! Look!" She said as she sat up and grabbed his tablet. She pulled up a youtube video, one she'd found while washing up. "See."

Sitting up Andrew watched the video taken in Gotham with wide eyes. A huge crocodile man was fighting a man dressed in a batsuit and a teenager in a red and yellow uniform. "Well shit."

Alexis giggled and from the door Kara scolded, "Andrew Danvers-Luthor!"


	4. A Little TLC Goes a Long Way

Kara blows out her powers and the kids are there for her with some TLC

Andrew (7)

Alexis (4)

* * *

A Little TLC Goes a Long Way

They brought her home to Lena in the early hours of the morning barely able to walk. Supergirl and her team had been fighting an apokoliptian alien called Maelstrom. Lena had watched the highlights on the news last night after putting their babies to bed. She'd watched, helpless and worried, as Supergirl solar flared to finally defeat the threat. Her heart had stopped beating and her lungs had refused to work as she watched Astra catch Supergirl as she fell from the sky. She held her breath until her phone buzzed with a text from Winn telling her Kara was ok and that Alex would bring her home after a few hours under the sunlamp. When they deposited Kara into bed Alex told Lena Kara would be powerless for a few days. Lena knew from past experience that when Kara was powerless she was susceptible to illness.

Lena had helped Kara change into her favorite comfy pjs with the cartoon sushi rolls and potstickers on them, and then tucked her into bed. When Lena awoke later that morning Kara was still out cold. Leaving her wife to sleep Lena headed downstairs to prepare for Saturday morning with the kids.

The first one to make her way to the kitchen was four year old Alexis. Her long blonde hair was a mess of flyaways, and one leg of her donut covered pj pants was pushed up over her little knee. Alexis yawned as she shuffled towards her mommy in her purple dragon slippers. In her right hand Alexis clung to Duck, her blue and white stuffed hippo, and in her left she held the corner of her blanky. As soon as she was standing in front of her mommy Alexis looked up with her big green eyes and said, "Cuddles."

Lena chuckled softly as she picked up her little girl and carried her over to the seating area just off the kitchen. She curled up on the loveseat with Alexis who instantly cuddled into her chest. "Good morning, Bug. Did you sleep well?"

Alexis rubbed her nose against her mommy's collarbone and hummed. "Mmmhmm, dreamed about ice cream."

"Well that sounds like a very good dream indeed." Lena said with a smile as she gently used her fingers to loosen the tangles in her daughter's hair.

By the time Andrew joined them Alexis was more awake and ready to get Saturday morning started. After getting a quick good morning cuddled from his mommy, he was seven now and far to old for the kind of cuddles Alexis demanded, he stood at the counter beside his sister while Lena pulled out the boxes of Saturday morning cereal. Saturday mornings were the only time Lena allowed her children to have the brightly colored sugary cereal her wife had insisted was a childhood staple on Saturday mornings.

Alexis choose the latest Disney movie tie in cereal which had what were suppose to be marshmallows in it, while Andrew asked for fruit loops. Alexis glared at her big brother and said, "Mama eats fruit loops, Drew. You can't have Mama's cereal."

"It's alright, Bug." Lena said before Andrew could start an argument. "Mama isn't feeling well. She won't mind if Andrew has some of her cereal."

Andrew and Alexis looked at each other and then back at their mother.

"Mama's sick?" Alexis asked, concern instantly filling her bright green eyes.

Andrew frowned. "Mama doesn't get sick."

"While it is rare for your mama to get sick she does sometimes." Lena said as she poured the kids' cereal into bowls. "Mama just needs lots of rest today and I'm sure she'll be feeling a bit better by tomorrow." As she turned towards the fridge to get the milk she said, "Why don't you two go settle on what cartoon to watch and I'll bring out your breakfast."

"Are you gonna watch cartoons with us Mommy?" Alexis asked, pausing at the door to turn back to look at her mommy.

Lena smiled at her little girl. "I'll watch after I check on Mama."

"Ok." Alexis said with a bright smile. "But it's Saturday morning cartoons, Mommy. No green goop for breakfast."

Lena laughed as she watched her precocious little bug run off.

After an episode of Llama Llama and Magic School Bus Andrew was sent up to clean his room and shower before Sam picked him up to take him to the aquarium store. Alexis helped Lena put the morning dishes in the dishwasher and then Lena helped her get cleaned up and dressed for the day. Alexis played until naptime and for once when Lena made the announcement that it was time for a rest Alexis didn't fight her on it.

Alexis laid on her bed long enough to wait out her mommy just incase she was still upstairs. Then she got up and went to her bookcase. She pulled out Llama Llama Home with Mama, snatched up Duck from her bed, and then crept out of her room. She paused to listen at her mothers' bedroom door and when she doesn't hear anything she turns the knob and pushes the door open.

"Mama?" She whispers into the room. When she saw Kara laying on the bed under the covers she makes her way over and tosses her book and hippo up onto the bed before making the climb herself. Her mothers' bed was huge and she was still pretty little. Once she was on the bed she crawls over to Kara and gently brushes her mother's blonde hair from her face. "Poor Mama."

Picking up Duck, Alexis tells him, "Mama's sick, Duck. You has to gives her get better vibes." She kisses his snout and then tucks him under Kara's arm. Then she settles herself on the pillows near Kara's head and opens her book on her lap. When she doesn't feel well her mommies always take really good care of her. They read to her, and sing to her, and make her orange juice mixed with ginger ale. She wanted to help her Mama feel better so she read Llama Llama to her and sang Disney songs to her.

Lena really shouldn't have been surprised to find her daughter's bedroom empty when she went to wake her from her nap. She'd known it had been far too easy to get the little girl to agree to her afternoon nap. She was about to check the playroom and perhaps the rooftop garden for her wayward child when she paused near the door to her and Kara's room. Pushing open the door Lena's heart melted. There was her little cuddle bug sound asleep beside her mama. Seeing Alexis' beloved stuffed friend tucked under Kara's arm and the open book made Lena's jade eyes burn with happy tears.

When Lena went over to wake Alexis she ended up waking Kara who moaned softly. "I'm sorry, love. I didn't mean to wake you."

"I was dozing." Kara said softly. "I actually woke up during what I assume was a mashup of Let it Go and How Far I'll go."

Lena sat on the bed and moved so she was sitting closer to her wife and their sleeping child. "How are you feeling?"

"Like crap." Kara answered.

"Alex wants you to hold off on using the lamps." Lena said softly. "She used them last night to heal your wounds, but she thinks you need to rest and build your strength up slowly and naturally."

Kara groaned and that caused Alexis to groan.

"Sleeping Mama." The little girl moaned. Reaching up she put her tiny hand over Kara's mouth to shush her.

Lena chuckled as she reached out to rub her cuddle bug's back. "Time to wake up, Bug. Do you wanna help me make Mama some lunch?"

"Cuddles first." Alexis said as she snuggled closer to Kara. "No get me sick, Mama."

Kara chuckled softly. "I won't little one."

Andrew very carefully mixed the orange juice and the ginger ale in the tall glass and set it on the tray. Then he took the toast out of the toaster and spread butter on it before carefully sprinkling cinnamon sugar on it. When he got home from his afternoon with his Aunt Sam, Alexis told him that their mama was awake but still didn't feel good. He decided to make her a snack. Picking up the tray the seven year old very carefully and very slowly carried it out of the kitchen and towards the stairs.

"Drew?" Lena questioned from where she sat on the sofa with Alexis.

"I'm taking Mama a snack." The boy answered as he took the steps one at a time.

Lena smiled. It filled her heart with warmth to watch her small children doing whatever they could to help take care of their mama. "Do you need some help?"

"No thank you." Andrew replied. "I got it."

Upstairs he had to put the tray down to open the bedroom door but he managed to get it all the way to Kara without spilling any of the drink. "Mama, are you awake?"

"Yeah, Bud, I'm awake." Kara said as she sat up and leaned back against the pillows. Every part of her body hurt, her hair hurt, her fingernails hurt. She felt miserable but watching her son carefully carry over a tray with the samel snack she made for him when he was sick made feeling like this easier to take. "What do you got there?"

"You need to eat." Andrew said, parroting what his mothers had said to him when he'd been sick. "And drink lots."

Kara accepted the tray with a huge loving smile. "Thank you, sweetheart. Wanna keep mama company?"

"Sure." The boy replied with a matching smile. He climbed onto the bed and settled beside Kara who turned on the tv. They watched half of Cars before Lena came up to tell Andrew dinner was ready.

Lena was double teamed. Both of the kids wanted to eat dinner with Kara who still didn't feel like getting out of bed. Lena tried to hold firm to, "We need to let Mama rest and we have dinner at the table." But how was she supposed to not cave when she was on her own against not one but two miniature versions of the Kara Danvers puppy pout? With a defeated groan she said, "Fine, but only this once and I mean it!"

The family settled into Lena and Kara's bed with their dinner bowls and watched movies. The spent the rest of the evening cuddled together in bed. Lena put both of their children to bed in their own beds but when she awoke the next morning they'd both wiggled their way between herself and Kara. The rest of the weekend was spent in a cuddle pile either on the sofa watching movies in the living room or on the sofa in the rooftop garden reading books while Kara soaked up some sunlight. Despite feeling powerless and sick it was one of the best weekends Kara had had in a long time.


	5. Unexpected Reunion

Andrew turns 16 and is given a gift that sends him and his sister on an unexpected adventure

Andrew (16)

Alexis (13)

* * *

Unexpected Reunion 

Sixteen years ago Supergirl landed on her balcony, stepped into her office, and told her that there was something she needed to see. That was one of the defining moments of Lena Luthor's life. That was the moment that led to Lena becoming so much more than just the other Luthor, the lesser Luthor, the Luthor whipping girl, or the broken sad little girl trying to prove to the world that she wasn't bad or evil. That was the moment that led her to the start of a wonderful, happy, more then she could have ever dreamed of life. That was the moment that led to her meeting her unborn son. Sixteen years go Lena was taken to the DEO and an artificial womb that held an unborn child that would be the second light in her life, the first being the incredible woman who become her wife, and the third would be their beautiful daughter.

"You're crying again." Kara said gently as she stepped behind her wife and put her hands on Lena's shoulders. She smiled at their reflections in the mirror of Lena's vanity. "You're going to end up having to reapply your makeup again."

Lena huffed softly as she reached for a tissue to try and save her mascara. "Everytime I think I've got ahold of myself I think of him not being a little boy anymore and the flood gates open again."

"I keep thinking of all his firsts." Kara said gently while massaging her wife's shoulders and neck. "The way he let go of your pant leg to walk towards me when I came into your office. The tears in your eyes the first time he said mommy."

Lena smiled at her wife's reflection in the mirror. "The tears in your eyes when he called you mama, and then when he said it for the first time in Kryptonian."

Kara sniffled and reached for the tissue box on her wife's vanity. "Now look what you did." Lena laughed, which is what she was hoping for. As she pulled the tissue free of the box she noticed the ring box sitting on the vanity and it made Kara raise an eyebrow. "So you've decided to give it to him?"

When Andrew was a baby his life had been in danger prompting a surprise visit by his biological father. Before returning to the future Mon-El had left behind an item and one request, that Lena give it to their son when she felt it was a good time. "I still wish I understood it better from a tech standpoint, but yes, I think now is a good time to give it to him. He's been careful about asking but I know he's curious about Mon-El." Turning her head so she could look into Kara's eyes she asked, "As long as you're alright with this."

"Of course I am." Kara reassured. "Andrew wanting to know more about Mon-El doesn't take away from him being my son."

Lena smiled and then reached for the ring box to open it. Inside where it had rested for the last sixteen years was a Legion Flight Ring, left behind by Mon-El as a gift for his son. Lena sighed softly. "We'll give it to him tonight after the party."

Andrew Danvers-Luthor stood in front of the living room mirror checking his reflection one last time. He had traded in his normal school uniform and his caural worn out jeans and long sleeved hoodie tee for a nice pair of black fitted jeans, a white button down, and a black vest. He was debating on whether or not to wear a tie and the fedora he'd bought on impulse. He put on the tie and nodded to himself. Then he put the hat on and smiled at his reflection. Andrew was a good looking young man, tall and broad shouldered, piercing blue eyes and jet black hair. He was built like a college athlete but athletics weren't his thing. Andrew would rather be working in the engineering lab or mechanics lab than playing out on some grassy field, and if he didn't have grease under his nails it was paint.

"You look ridiculous." A voice said from above him.

"Gee thanks." Andrew replied with a roll of his eyes.

"The hat's to much." The voice continued. "Who are you trying to impress with it? Yenna?"

Andrew took the hat off, fixed his hair, and fidgeted with his tie. "No." Once he was sure his tie was straight he turned away from the mirror and looked up. "You're not suppose to fly in the house, Lex."

"I'm not flying. I'm floating." Alexis said from where she hovered cross legged near the ceiling with a book in her lap.

While Andrew heavily favored Lena with the exception of his eyes and square jawline which he got from his biological father, his sister favored their mothers equally. Thirteen year old Alexis Danvers-Luthor had long blonde hair with tints of red, her eyes were green but the shade of green depended on her mood and what she was wearing. She had a naturally slender build but at thirteen she was still mostly gangly limbs and a torso. She wore glasses to help with her budding powers, and because, according to her, they made her look cool. She had Kara's nose and chin, but the rest of her face was all Lena.

Andrew rolled his eyes. He was about to speak again but was cut off.

"Look at you." Kara said as she walked into the room with a huge smile. "You look good, bud." She walked over to adjust his tie and fuss with his hair. "So handsome, you're going to make your mom cry again."

Andrew blushed a bit as he smiled at his mother. "Thanks Mama."

"Mom's almost ready. I've called for the car so we should get ready to go." Kara said warmly. "Where's your sister?" She watched as her son pointed upwards. Tilting her head Kara looked to where he pointed and her hands were instantly on her hips. "Alexis Lee Luthor come down from there."

Alexis sighed softly as she straightened her legs and then descended slowly. She wobbled a little on her feet and nearly fell over when she landed. She'd have tipped over if not for her mother.

"And that is why you're not allowed to fly unsupervised, young lady." Kara scolded gently.

"I wasn't flying." Alexis argued. "Flying is defined as movement through the air. Floating is defined as being buoyant or suspended in water or air. I was floating."

"Grounded, adjective, informal, as in a child being punished, not allowed to participate in social or recreational activities." Lena quoted as she walked down the stairs to join her family. "Example, Alexis was grounded for a week for breaking the house rule on unsupervised use of powers and being a smartalec."

Alexis groaned overly dramatically. "Moommyy."

"Consider that your first warning, Bug." Lena said as she fixed a few strands of wayward blonde hair before kissing her daughter's forehead. Then she turned her attention to her son and smiled. "My baby."

"Mom." Andrew said firmly as he hugged her. "If you cry anymore today you're going to end up dehydrated."

Lena laughed. "I know, I know, I promise no more tears."

"You think she was bad today." Kara snorted. "Why until your graduation."

Sixteen was one of the birthdays were Lena was allowed to go all out, no limits, whatever Andrew wanted she would do. The evening started with a family dinner at Andrew's favorite restaurant, and was followed by a party at National City's newest and hottest club, which Lena had bought out for the night. When Lena had become a mother she'd vowed that she would never use her children the way she and Lex had been used. There would be no parading them out to show off her well behaved perfect children to investors, business partners, and the society pages. Nor would she turn her children's milestones and special events into fundraisers and networking opportunities. If her children had anything to do with L-Corp or CatCo it was always their choice to do so and always in a philanthropic manner. In fact Alexis had just organized and ran a fundraiser at her middle school for the Luthor's Children's Hospital. While Andrew liked to be hands on with things, Alexis was more in her head. If she wasn't reading a book she was writing something. She had Kara's gift with words but Lena's smartmouth and that got her into hot water a lot.

"So Jon's boyfriend is a pretentious tool." Alexis said as she watched her cousin and his boyfriend walk away.

"Alexis!" Lena hissed at her daughter in warning.

The girl looked up at her mother and blinked a matching pair of green eyes at her. "What? He is!"

"Yeah because he's a Wayne." Ruby snickered. "But I don't think you were suppose to say that outloud, squirt."

Alexis just shrugged, and Lena rolled her eyes. "I think it's time Aunt Sam and Aunt Alex took you home." When Alexis began to whine Lena raised an eyebrow and said, "Second warning, Bug."

"But I want to stay with Ruby." Alexis pouted. She hadn't gotten to see a lot of the woman since Ruby moved to Ivy Town.

Ruby couldn't help but give in. "I'll take her home, Aunt Lena. We can watch movies until we pass out."

Lena made sure Ruby was ok with leaving the party and then agreed. Ruby collected her little sister as well and then headed out, leaving her mothers there to give emotional support to her aunts. Since Ruby had taken the girls to her parents house it gave Lena, Kara and Andrew some privacy when they finally returned home from the party.

Andrew had changed into his pajamas and was stretched out on his bed when his mothers' knocked on his door. He told them they could come in and smiled when they did. "Tonight was amazing." He told him as he sat up so they could sit on his bed beside him. "Thanks again Moms."

"We're glad you had a great birthday, bud." Kara said with a beaming smile.

Lena was a little nervous and couldn't stop fidgeting with what she had in her hands. "We have one last thing to give you, Andrew."

"Mom." Andrew said softly. "You guys didn't need to get my anything else."

"It's not from us." Lena said as she held out the ring box. "It's from Mon-El."

Andrew stared at the box as if he were unsure he wanted it.

"When you were a baby," Kara explained. "He helped us keep you safe when you were put in danger and before he left he asked your mother to give this to you."

The boy looked to both of his mothers for reassurance before finally taking the box and opening it. He looked at the gold ring with the L and shooting star and asked, "What is it?"

"A Legion ring." Lena answered. She and Kara then proceeded to tell their son the story of the Legion of Superheroes, about Mon El, Imra, and Querl. Kara was quick to reassure her son that she had not adopted him just to keep him safe. She held his face in her hands and told him that she adopted him because she loved him and his mother more than anything else in the multiverse. She told him that as far as she was concerned he had been her son since she'd helped Lena take him out of the breeding tank. They talked for hours, well into the morning, and Lena had even texted Sam to ask if they'd keep Alexis for the day. They did their best to tell Andrew what the ring did, how it had given Mon-El the ability to fly. That had made his eyes light up. He had never said anything to anyone but he was a bit jealous that his sister could fly and he couldn't.

"The same rules about powers apply to using the ring, Andrew." Kara had warned him. "Especially since it's new and you have no experience with it."

"We'll test it out this weekend at the cabin." Lena added. "See how it affects the powers you already have as well as the flight feature."

Andrew had nodded his agreement. His mothers had asked him not to put the ring on until they we at their cabin for the long weekend, but he was a sixteen year old boy who'd just been given a super ring from the future. It was like handing a sixteen year old boy the keys to a Ferrari and telling him not to drive it.

His mothers had given him the ring early Sunday morning. It was Tuesday afternoon. Three more days before they would leave for the cabin. Andrew sat on the sofa, his ring in it's open box sat on the coffee table in front of him. He couldn't seem to take his eyes off it. He bit his lip as he reached for it, taking it out of the box, and holding it between his fingers and thumb.

"You're not suppose to wear it." Alexis said from where she sat in a nearby chair, book in her lap and headphones around her neck.

"I know." Andrew said with a soft sigh.

Alexis watched her brother carefully. She didn't understand his desire to know about a man he'd never meet. Hadn't their moms been enough for him? Hadn't their Mama been a good Mama to him? She watched as her brother held out his left hand and began to slide the ring onto his middle finger. "Drew, don't!"

"Relax Lex." Andrew said as he slid the ring into place. As he slid it on he managed to move the L just a faction to the left. "I'm just trying it on."

It was Alexis' developing Kryptonian eyesight that allowed her to see the spark of light come from the ring, and her super speed and blossoming flight ability that allowed her to reach her brother before the light completely engulfed him. "Drew!"

The Luthor children were engulfed in a strange feeling and a blinding purple light. When the light faded and they no longer felt like they were on one of those g-force rides at an amusement park, they discovered they were no longer in the living room of their National City penthouse.

They stood in what looked like a vast garden courtyard surrounded by white walls and tall towers, and an almost invisible dome above their heads. The garden was crisscrossed with paths trimmed in flowers and bushes, benches, and statues. Andrew and Alexis both looked around trying to figure out what had happened and where they were with no luck.

Turning frightened green eyes up towards her brother's face Alexis asked, "Drew, where are we?"

"I don't know Lex." Drew said honestly. "I don't know what just happened."

Alexis bit her lip in that way that said she was frightened. "Moms told you not to play with that stupid ring."

"Yeah, Lex, I know." Andrew sighed as a wave of guilt washed over him. His little sister was scared and they were both somewhere strange and it was his fault. Lifting his left hand he looked at the ring. Now that the ring had done what it was meant to do the L was normal again. Drew had never noticed the change in its position.

"Drew look!" Alexis called out.

When he took his gaze from the ring Andrew saw his sister floating in front of a statue. He walked over and looked up.

"It's Mama!" Alexis said in awe.

Sure enough it was a statue of Supergirl in her classic hands on hips pose, her face turned up towards the sun, a warm smile on her lips. While Alexis continued to hover, looking the stone in the eye, Andrew looked at the plaque on the base. "Hope. Inspiration. The ideal in which we strive to be."

Alexis landed beside her brother. Stumbling a little she grabbed his arm to steady herself. Landing was harder than it looked. "Why do they have a statue of Mama?"

"It's a statue of Supergirl, Lex." Andrew said, his voice taking on the same gentle firmness of Kara's. "Until we know what's going on here you gotta watch what you say."

The thirteenth year old's eyes went wide. "Oh. Right." It hadn't really be a huge surprise when her mothers confirmed that Kara was Supergirl, and it wasn't normally an issue for her to keep the secret. The world could have Supergirl as long as Alexis got to keep her Mama to herself. As far as she was concerned Kara Luthor was off limits to everyone but family. She begrudgingly allowed the world to have Kara Danvers-Luthor, award winning journalist. When she was seven she even told Cat Grant that family time was family time and she would have to wait to talk to her mama about an article on Monday morning at the office. Kara had been flooded with a mix of pride and embarrassment in the moment, and before she could reprimand Alexis and tell her to apologize Cat had laughed and agreed with the girl. Cat had apologize for trying to monopolize Kara's time while with her wife and children, and then told Kara, "That's quite the brave and bold little girl you're raising, Kiara. Keep it up."

Turning her head to look up at her brother again Alexis said, "Hey, Drew."

"Yeah Lex?" Andrew replied as he looked down into her eyes, wanting to reassure her as best he could.

"You know their going to be really pissed at us, right?" Alexis said with a smirk.

Andrew laughed. "Yeah, I know, and I'm really sorry about this."

Slipping her hand into her big brother's Alexis replied, "It's alright, Drew. but what do we do now?"

Before Andrew could respond another voice spoke up. "You tell us who you are and how the hell you got in here."

The two turned to see a group of three adults. One was a tall man with red hair and powder blue eyes. He wore a blue and white suit with what appeared to be lightning bolts over the shoulders, and a gold belt with a buckle that had the same L and star logo as Andrew's ring. The one beside the redhead was a rather large young man with dark hair and eyes. His suit was just a simple blue and white jumpsuit but again, he wore a buckle with the logo. The third adult was a woman with long black hair and gray eyes. She wore an all white suit with a gold belt and that buckle again.

It was the big man who spoke next. "What my friend meant to say is, Hi, I'm Bouncing Boy, and this is Lightning Lad, and Phantom Girl. Welcome to Legion Headquarters. Now, who might you be?"

Andrew's mind worked quickly. The Legion, that's the group his mothers said Mon-El was apart of. Crap. Were they in the future? That would explain the structures and materials around them. Code names, but not the names his mothers told him, so these weren't the people who'd been with Mon-El. He had to make a quick decision. Give them their real names or stick to code names? Standing at his full height while standing between the three adults and his sister Andrew said, "I'm Powerboy."

There was a soft snort behind him. "Really?" Alexis asked. "That's what your going with? Powerboy? How long did it take you to come up with that? Was that on the spot or have you seriously been thinking of using that name?" When Andrew glared at her she snorted again. "Oh! You've seriously been thinking of using that name!"

"What's your real name, kid?" Lightning Lad asked while glaring at the pair with his arms crossed over his chest.

Andrew turned back to the three adults and said, "What's yours?"

Before Lightning Lad could speak up Phantom Girl did. "Fellas, look, he's wearing a ring."

Lightning Lad stepped forward aggressively. "Where did you get that ring!? Did you steal it? From where? From who?"

Andrew pushed Alexis behind him even further when the man stepped closer. Andrew had inherited powers from his father. Invulnerability, super strength, speed and stamina. If he had to he would use his powers to protect his sister. "I didn't steal it! It was left for me!"

"By who?" The ginger demanded.

While she appreciated her brother wanting to protect her Alexis wasn't exactly vulnerable. In fact she'd been pretty much invulnerable for over a year now. Though she wasn't developing her powers in the same order as Ruby, Jon, or Connor before her, she was still developing the basics. She had invulnerability, super speed and strength, and flight so far, and more recently enhanced sight which is why she now wore glasses. Stepping out from behind her brother completely Alexis pointed to the statue while looking at Bouncing Boy who seemed the most level headed. "Why do you have a statue of Supergirl?"

Bouncing Boy smiled as he explained, "She was the inspiration our founders used when creating the Legion. Someone who did good for others not only through the use of her physical abilities, but her compassion as well. I believe, we all do, that Supergirl's real power came from her heart, not just the Earth's yellow sun." He smiled at the children and then said, "I'm Charles Taine, by the way."

Alexis looked at him for a few long moments before returning his smile and saying, "I'm Alexis, and Powerboy here is my brother Andrew."

"Lex." Andrew growled at her.

Alexis rolled her eyes at her brother as she told him, "We're stuck, Drew. We need help. I think we can trust them." Then she looked at the trio and said, "We're not here for any nefarious reasons. We're here because my idiot brother put on a weird ring and now we're stuck in the future and we have no idea how to get home and our moms are gonna be really mad if we're not home when they get home. I'm pretty sure traveling to the future is against the whole no unsupervised use of powers rule."

Andrew sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Then he looked at the adults and said, "The ring was left for me by my biological father. My mother promised to give it to me was I was older and she just did. I put it on and here we are."

"Who's your father?" Bouncing Boy asked.

"Mon-El." Andrew replied.

That made Bouncing Boy smile a huge smile. "Oh! You're Andrew Luthor!" He beamed happily as he took the children in with this new information. "And that makes you Lex Luthor!"

"Uh, what? No!" Alexis replied with wide eyes. "He's the only one who calls me Lex." She said pointing at her brother. "I'm Alexis Luthor, and I just felt my mother shudder a thousand years in the past."

"Mon-El is on a mission." Phantom Girl said with a warm smile. "Please, join us inside and we'll contact him right away."

It would take time for Mon-El to return, so Andrew and Alexis hung out in the lounge of the Legion's headquarters. While Alexis explained to Bouncing Boy that the things around her neck were headphones and what they were used for, Andrew stood by the window and watched the flying cars that zipped around and took in the skyscrapers. It wasn't until he caught sight of one in particular that he realized where they were. The building had a large L hovering over it as it rotated slowly. "We're in National City."

"The home of Supergirl herself." Phantom Girl said with a nod.

"A thousand years into the future and we're still putting our name on our buildings." He said with an amused smirk.

"The Legion looks to Supergirl for inspiration, but the rest of the world looks to L-Corp." Phantom Girl said softly. "While there's been a few bad apples in the family in the last century the company had remained true to the ideals put into place by the first Lena Luthor, your mother."

That made Andrew smile with such pride. He was old enough to understand all the blood, sweat and tears his mother had put into rebuilding not only the company but the family legacy. Lena never made either of them feel pressured when it came to L-Corp. There was no assumptions about him taking over the company or Alexis, they didn't even have to work for the company if they didn't want too. While he had no inclinations towards business he had been thinking about asking his mother about the mechanical engineering summer internship program.

Alexis seemed to be the one drawn towards the top floors of L-Corp rather than a basement lab. Then again she also seemed drawn towards music. Turning away from the window to check on his sister he saw her in a large egg shaped chair twitching the way she did while listening to a new song. Her eyes were closed, a soft smile on her lips, fingers counting out beats and shoulders following a rhythm. Walking over to her he smiled down at her.

"This is amazing!" Alexis said as she beamed up at her brother. "I can feel the music, see it when I close my eyes, it's amazing! I wonder if I can get one of these for my room!"

"I don't think we have these in our time, Lex." Andrew said with a laugh.

She shrugged before pushing herself out of the chair. "I'll tell Mommy about it, she'll have someone invent it." Once she was on her feet, standing beside her brother Alexis looked up at him. She studied his face for a moment and then said, "Drew, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Lex. What's on your mind?" Andrew replied.

Alexis bit her lip for a moment and then asked, "Why are we here?" He gave her an odd look and before he could say because of the ring she shook her head. "Why did you even put the ring on in the first place? Why do you want to know about him so badly?"

"Oh." Andrew said softly. "He's my father, Lex."

"He's half of your DNA." Alexis replied with a frown. "He's not your parent or anything important like that."

"Lex." Andrew said as he led her over to one of the sofas to sit beside her. "This has nothing to do with Mama if that's what you think. I love Mama. She and Mommy have been wonderful parents."

"Then why the interest in Mon-El?" Alexis asked again.

Andrew licked his lips while he thought of a answer. "There are things about you that you can point to Mommy or Mama and say you got it from them, yeah?" When she nodded he smiled and said, "There are things I can't and I guess that makes me wonder about where I do get them from."

"You're not going to stay here are you, Drew?" Alexis asked. "To get to know him or whatever?"

"No!" Andrew reassured his little sister. "Lex, Mommy and Mama, you and me, we're a family. I would never give that up, not for anyone."

"Promise?" Alexis asks.

Andrew pulled her into a tight huge. "I promise, Lex."

The Luthor children were poking at what Bouncing Boy insisted was food when the doors slid open. Andrew stood and instinctively placed himself between the door and his sister. Alexis just rolled her eyes and went back to poking the clear jelly in her wine glass with a butter knife. Andrew's eyes went a little wide as he looked at the couple who'd just stepped into the room. The man was tall and broad shouldered. His hair and beard were dark and his eyes were the same dark shade of blue as his own. Andrew's heart raced. The man wore a red super suit with a blue cape and boots. Around his waist was a blue belt with the Legion buckle and on the same hand, same finger as Andrew, he wore a Legion ring. The two stood and just stared at each other, neither knowing what to say or if they should even move.

It was the woman standing beside the man that stepped closer and smiled at Andrew. "It's good to see you again Andrew."

The woman's voice was so soft and oddly accented. Andrew took his eyes off the man to look at her. She had long dark hair and gentle looking dark eyes. She wore a black and red uniform that kind of reminded him of Astra's, minus the cape and armor bits. "Again?"

Imra smiled and nodded. "Your father and I meet you when you were just a baby."

"I don't remember." Andrew told her.

"You were only a few months old." Mon-El said, finally speaking up.

Andrew returned his gaze to the man. "You're Mon-El."

Mon-El nodded and smiled as he came closer. "I am, Andrew. I see Lena gave you the ring."

Andrew swallowed nervously and nodded. "For my sixteenth birthday."

"Sixteen?" Mon-El repeated. "That's a pretty special birthday on Earth."

Imra was the one who noticed the blonde girl who stepped up to stand beside Andrew and take his hand. She smiled warmly at the girl. "And who might you be sweetheart?"

"His sister." Alexis answered.

Mon-El looked away from his son to the girl beside him and smiled. He could see her in the girl instantly. "You're Kara's daughter."

"And Lena's." Alexis said proudly. "I'm Alexis. Alexis Danvers-Luthor."

"Well, this is certainly a most welcome surprise." Imra said brightly. "Come, both of you. I'm sure you have lots of questions. Tinya said you're coming here was unexpected so you must be feeling very overwhelmed."

"We need to get back." Andrew said though he wasn't in a rush now that he was face to face with Mon-El.

"Don't worry." Mon-El said with a warm smile. "The ring will take you back to almost the exact moment you left, but if you want to go back now."

Andrew was about to nod but Alexis cut in. "Drew wants to get to know you and where here, so, might as well stick around."

"Are you sure, Lex?" Andrew asked as he looked at his sister.

The smile she gave him was all Kara. "Yeah, I'm sure."

They took the Luthor children to their home where Andrew met his twin brothers. Winn and Lar. Mon-El explained that during his time on Earth in the past Winn had been his best friend, and Lar was his father's name. The boys were ten and unsure of their guests, which was fine because Alexis wasn't sure how she felt about her brother having other siblings. At least they weren't sisters. She was the only sister Andrew needed. Alexis wasn't sure how she felt about Mon-El either, but she liked Imra. She spent most of her time with the soft spoken woman and her friend, the one she called Brainy, while Andrew spent time with Mon-El.

"The ring responds to your will." Mon-El explained while he and Andrew were alone on the balcony of Mon El's apartment.

"So I think flight and I…" Andrew yelped as he began to hover.

Mon-El chuckled. "Something like that."

Once Mon-El had explained what the ring could do Andrew looked at it for a moment and then up to look into Mon-El's eyes. "If it can time travel why…"

"Have I stayed away?" Mon-El asked. When Andrew nodded he said, "Did your mothers tell you about the Daxamites?"

"They wanted to take me." Andrew said with a nod.

"Things are different now." Mon-El said gently. "There's a new government on New Daxam, a democracy. It's a much better place now. There's no need for a royal heir anymore. But in your time, they're still broken and afraid of change. They still want to rebuild the monarchy and would take you in a heartbeat to do that. Staying away is what's best for you and for our people."

"They're not my people. I'm not a Daxamite." Andrew said firmly. "I'm Kryptonian."

"I can see that." Mon-El said with a proud smile. "I see a lot of Kara in you, Andrew. I'm glad for that."

Andrew grew quiet after that and Mon-El asked if he wanted to go flying. The boy nodded and they lifted off. They flew around the city and then landed on the tallest Legion tower. That's when Andrew asked, "Do you ever think about me?"

"All the time." Mon-El admitted. "Leaving you wasn't painless for me, Andrew. It's what was for the best, but what's best isn't always easy."

"Can I come back to see you again?" Was Andrew's next question.

Mon-El smiled at his son and nodded. "I'd like that, though maybe next time you should ask your moms first."

Andrew laughed. "Yeah, I'm so grounded when I get home."

Before Mon-El showed Andrew how the time travel feature worked on the ring Imra gave him what looked like a flash drive. "I made Brainy give us more information on the ring." She told him as she handed it to him. "I know as a mother I would want to know all I could about something my child is using."

"Thank you." Andrew said with a smile.

Mon El hugged his son and then showed him how to turn the L for time travel. "If you turn it the other way it works as a distress call, just in case you need it."

"Thanks." Andrew replied with Lena's warm smile.

Alexis waved to Imra before the light once again enveloped them and they felt that g-force pull once again. When the bright purple light faded the Luthor children found themselves once again in the living room of their penthouse home. Only they weren't standing between the coffee table and sofa, but between the coffee table and the wall.

"Did it work?" Alexis asked. "Are we back?"

"Seems like it." Andrew replied with a smirk. "We're in our living room."

Alexis took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Oh thank Rao." As she turned towards the chair she had been sitting in when her brother put the ring on she continued, "Do you think we… Oh sprock."

"What?" Andrew turned around to see what his sister was staring at and his eyes went wide. "Mom. Mama."

Lena sat on the sofa with her arms crossed over chest while Kara stood behind her. The blonde had been pacing back and forth behind the sofa as they tried to figure out where their children were. Icy fear had gripped both mothers when they'd walked in the door just in time to see a bright flash of light consume their children. Noticing the missing Legion ring didn't really do much to ease those fears.

"Where in the name of Rao have the two of you been?" Kara demanded as her fear morphed into anger now that she could see her children and hear their heartbeats.

"Well, technically, we never left National City if that helps." Alexis said with a nervous chuckle.

"It does not." Lena said from where she sat trying to control her breathing. For them it had only been minutes, but what a terrifying ten minutes it was. She'd been on the verge of a panic attack when Kara noticed a change in the atmosphere just before their children reappeared.

"Wait." Kara said as she narrowed her eyes at her daughter. "Did you say oh sprock?" Her blue eyes went wide. "The only person I know who's ever used that word was… You went to the future!"

"Not on purpose!" Alexis replied.

Lena had been watched her son and when Kara guess where they'd gone and Alexis confirmed it she stood. "Alexis Lee go to your room." When her daughter seemed as if she were going to argue Lena gave her a look that had the girl gathering her things and doing as she was told. Once they were alone with Andrew, Lena looked at her son and said softly, "You saw Mon-El."

Andrew nodded. "It was an accident, Mom. I just wanted to try it on. Activating the time travel feature was an accident."

Lena held out her hand silently demanding the ring. "We asked you not to use it because we didn't fully understand it."

"I know." Andrew said as he gave his mother the ring and the flash drive. "That should help."

There would be time to be mad and to punish later. Right now both mothers just wanted to help their son through what must have been a very emotional experience. Kara walked around to join her wife in front of the sofa and spoke in a much softer tone as she said, "Come sit with us, Bud. Talk to us."

Andrew walked over and sat between his mothers. He told them everything and reassured his mama again that he loved her just in case she'd been as hurt as Alexis had been for her. Kara and Lena looked at each other, a silent agreement that they needed to talk to Alexis too. As they listened to Andrew tell his tale of time travel and meeting his father they were glad he'd had his sister with him. They were as close as they'd hoped they be, even when they couldn't stand each other. They took comfort in that.

Before the night was through they'd talked to both of their children about their experience and both children were made aware that they were so very grounded. After both kids were in bed Kara and Lena talked about what happened, but didn't get a chance to talk to in depth.

Alexis knocked on the door and when she was allowed in she crawled onto the bed and settled between her mothers. She smiled sweetly and gave her mommy her best puppy dog eyes. "Let's talk music chairs and how to invent them."


	6. Two Camels and a Donkey

Inspired by an interview with Katie McGrath and her brother Rory

The Luthor children spend time with Grandma Eliza in Midvale, and sometimes having a baby sister sucks.

Andrew (5)

Alexis (2)

* * *

Two Camels and a Donkey

They were spending two weeks of the summer in Midvale with Eliza. Andrew loved spending time at his grandmother's house. She always made sure he had fun and got to do things that he couldn't do in National City. They spent a whole day on a boat, looking for whales, and swimming in the ocean. His grandma let him jump off the back of the boat as many times as he wanted too while she was in the water and as long as he kept his life vest on. Grandma took them to their mama's favorite ice cream parlor almost every night and as they ate their cones they watched the fisherman coming in from their long day of work. Grandma took him hiking in the forest and let him collect bugs and leaves that she would let him look at under her microscope when they returned to the house. He got to ride his bike all the way down to the park and sit on his grandma's lap as they watched fireworks and ate hot dogs.

And today, well, today they got to spend the whole day at the Midvale summer fair. Andrew was so excited, because maybe this year he would finally be tall enough to ride proper rides and not just the baby rides, that he could barely sleep. As soon as he was dressed in cargo shorts, a bright yellow button up shirt with little black dolphins all over it, and his yellow converse sneakers Andrew thundered down the stairs and into the kitchen. He was ready to go right then and there.

Eliza chuckled softly as she put Alexis in her high chair. "How about we have some breakfast first, Drew? You'll need to fuel up before we get our day started."

"Ok Grandma." Andrew agreed with a nod. He climbed into his chair at the table beside his sister. "But a quick one ok."

"Ok." Eliza nodded.

Like his mommy, Grandma made eating healthy fun and yummy. He watched as she split a banana in half long ways, spread almond butter on each half, drizzled honey on top of that, and then sprinkled nuts and raises on top. Alexis' bandna was cut into circles to make it easier for her to eat on her own, and her banana only came with almond butter. They both got scrambled eggs and small bits of toast in the shape of hearts and stars. Eliza also made sure to give them each a glass of milk, Andrew's in his favorite L-Corp coffee mug because he used that mug every morning because his Aunt Sam gave it to him from her very own desk, and Alexis' in a sippy cup.

When they didn't leave immediately following breakfast Andrew got a little flustered. He didn't understand why it took so long to get Alexis ready to go anywhere. At two years old she still required cleaning up after a meal and then there was changing her clothes, and packing her diaper bag, and making sure they had her stroller in the car. She couldn't even buckle herself into her car seat the way he could buckle himself into his booster seat. Andrew groaned softly. This was taking forever.

Eliza chuckled softly at her grandson while securing her granddaughter in her carseat. "It's not even ten a.m. yet, Drew. We have all day and loads of time."

When they arrived at the fairgrounds and parked the car Andrew was bouncing excitedly on the balls of his feet. He was in the midst of Kara level excitement and Eliza was really grateful he didn't have powers, otherwise he'd be floating off the ground. Since this was Alexis' first time at the fair Andrew told her all about what was waiting for them inside past the gates while their grandmother put in her in her stroller and stashed their bag of supplies in the basket underneath.

"There are animals, Lex!" He told the small blonde haired green eyed toddler. "Cows, and sheeps, and goats, and chickens, and horses, and dogs, and pigs, and llamas and…"

"Llama llama!" Alexis said excitedly and clapped her hands. "Hippoos, Drew?"

Drew shook his head while Eliza tried to put his baseball cap on him. "No Lex, no hippos. This is the fair not the zoo."

Alexis pouted. "No hippoos."

"But there's rides, and cotton candy, and candy apples, and hot dogs, and fresh fires and elephant ears!" Andrew told her as he gripped the side of the stroller like his grandmother told him.

Once inside Andrew's eyes went wide in wonder. The sights, the sounds, the smells, it was so exciting he squealed a very Kara like sound.

Eliza's heart swelled every time she saw her daughters in her grandchildren. She smiled, amusement and love lacing her voice as she asked, "What do we do first, Drew?"

"Rides!" Andrew answered.

"Not wasting any time, huh?" Eliza asked as they headed off towards the ride area.

"Nope!" Andrew said brightly.

Andrew was indeed big enough to ride three new rides which he rode five times each before lunch. He'd been so thrilled at getting to ride bigger kid rides that he didn't even mind riding the baby rides with Alexis. For lunch he got to have a corn dog covered in mustard, french fries, and lemonade. After lunch was a bit of a drag because Alexis needed her nap which meant he had to be patient before they could go and do more fair stuff. He still wanted to see all the animals, and go to the petting zoo, and watch the weenie dog races, but he couldn't do any of that until his sister woke up. It was at times like this that a little green worm of jealousy and resentment crawled into Andrew's belly. He loved and adored his baby sister, he did, but sometimes, well, sometimes having a baby sister was really annoying.

After Alexis woke up and got cuddles from their grandmother they made their way over to the animal exhibit. Alexis was awestruck at seeing a real llama, and Andrew laughed when she told the cow he was stinky, and she clapped when a horse bowed it's head to her. But she freaked out when they made it to the chickens, Alexis wanted nothing to do with them or the roosters, and her screaming and crying forced them to leave the area before they'd seen everything. Andrew huffed and pouted. They hadn't made it to the dogs, or the goats, he liked those. Eliza promised him they would go back when Alexis was calmed down, but he didn't see why they had to wait.

"Chickens aren't scary, Lex." He told his sister while she hide her face and sniffled into their grandmother's neck. He sighed. "You're such a baby."

"She is a baby, Andrew." Eliza said gently but sternly. "This is all a lot of new experiences for her and sometimes new things can be scary at first."

Once Alexis was calmer Eliza got them a cotton candy to share and some water. Then they made their way to the petting zoo. That's when Andrew spotted the camel rides. His bright blue eyes went wide with excitement. "Grandma! I wanna ride a camel! Please!?"

"Of course." Eliza said as they headed over to the camel rides. She paid for Andrew's ride and they waited in line. Andrew bounced on the balls of his feet the whole time.

"Camel!" Alexis shouted after hearing Andrew say the word. She gasped softly as she watched the attendant help her brother into the special saddle. "Camel take Drew!"

"It's ok sweetheart." Eliza sooth. "Drew's just gonna ride the camel, watch."

Andrew bobbed along and giggled madly as he was lead around the ring. He was so focused on the experience he missed his grandmother taking pictures and video and watching him with a huge smile. When he did turn towards Eliza to see if she was watching her focus was on Alexis, which hurt his feelings a little. "Grandma look!"

"I see you, Drew." Eliza called back brightly. "You're doing great sweetie!"

That little green worm wiggled in his belly again when they got to the pony rides because his grandma had to walk beside Alexis' pony and couldn't watch him do it all by himself this year. It wiggled again when he had to share his donkey ride with his sister. That little green worm had gotten pretty big by the time they finally made it into the petting zoo pen. Eliza stuck with Alexis as the toddler explored the pen, running to and from the small goats and sheep.

Walking over to one of the young women in the brightly colored shirts that had the name of the farm the petting zoo came from, Andrew cleared his throat and said, "Excuse me."

The young woman turned and smiled down at him. "Oh, hello."

"Hello." He smiled his most charming Luthor smile and asked. "Are these all your animals?"

The young woman nodded while she continued to smile at the boy. "They are."

"The camels and the donkeys too?" Andrew asked.

"The camels and the donkeys too." The young woman replied.

Andrew nodded, his little mind worked. "It would be cool to have a camel." He said while looking between the camels, his sister, and the woman. Then he asked, "Do you have any sisters?"

The woman shook her head. "Nope, no sisters. Do you have sisters?"

Andrew nodded and pointed to Alexis who was now in their grandmother's arms. "Her name is Alexis. I'll trade you her for two camels and a donkey."

The young woman blinked and chuckled, a little startled by the boy's words. "Excuse me?"

"I will trade you my sister for two camels and a donkey." Andrew said firmly.

"Um." The young woman replied with a bit of a chuckle. "I don't think your family would like that very much."

Andrew hummed softly. Perhaps he was asking to much. He took a quick look around and spotted a big black dog laying at the feet of an older woman and then turned back to the young woman he was speaking too. "How about I trade her for a goat and the dog?"

"Drew?" Eliza called out. "The weenie races are starting soon. If you wanna get ice cream first we should go and get washed up."

"In a minute Grandma!" Andrew called back. "I'm negotiating!"

The young woman looked stunned. "That's an awfully big word there little guy."

"My Aunt Sam taught me it." Andrew replied proudly. "We negotiate with Aunt Alex all the time to get pineapple on our pizza."

Eliza blinked at her grandson's response and walked over to see what he was up too.

"Ok, how about the big black dog and two weenie dogs?" Andrew offered next.

"Andrew." Eliza said, looking between the boy and the young woman he was talking too. "What are you doing?"

"Well, I was trying to get two camels and a donkey, but now we're down to the big black dog." The boy replied.

Eliza smirked. "And what are you offering for this dog?"

"Alexis." Andrew said simply.

Eliza blinked again. Dear Rao she wanted to laugh so hard. Not only because her five year old grandson was trying to trade his baby sister in for a dog, but also because she could so very easily picture Alex doing the same thing to Kara if they'd been little like this together. "Andrew, sweetie, I'm pretty sure your mothers would be very unhappy and, in fact, pretty mad, if we traded Alexis in for a dog."

Andrew groaned.

"And I'm pretty sure that you would miss Alexis a lot if you gave her to someone else." Eliza continued. "You really don't want someone else being Alexis' big brother or sister do you? Would you like it if someone else called her Lex and read her stories and told her about all the wonderful new things to be excited about?"

Andrew thought about that and it made the wiggly green worm of jealousy in his belly change. No, no he would not like it if someone else called his sister Lex or did all those things for her. Looking up at the young woman he said, "I'm sorry, nevermind. I'll keep my sister."

"Good choice." Eliza said as she held out her hand for him to take. She shot the young woman a look of amusement and apology before leading her grandchildren back out to where they'd left the stroller.

They finished off their day at the fair with the weenie dog races, and shared elephant ear, a couple of games, and another round of rides before heading home. Andrew won his sister a small stuffed Supergirl doll by tossing a ball into the bucket with the Supergirl logo on it. He smiled proudly as Alexis squealed in delight as he gave it to her. Eliza bought both kids candy apples before leaving and promised herself she wouldn't regret letting them have the sticky treats in the car later.

That evening she made them a small, light, healthy dinner to help balance out the fair foods. Bath Time took longer than usual because fairgrounds were mostly dirty and kids attached dirt, and it was surprisingly hard to get candy apple candy out of blonde curls and shaggy black locks. Andrew told his mothers all about their day at the fair over their nightly video call, and Alexis chiming in from time to time, repeating something Andrew said with extra excitement. Eliza laughed at the way her daughter wrinkled her nose when Alexis showed off her new Supergirl doll. After the call it was time for stories and then sleep.

Later that night on her way to bed herself, Eliza stopped at her grandchildren's room to check on them. She couldn't help but smile at the sight that greeted her. Somehow Andrew had helped his baby sister out of her portable crib and into his bed, where she slept curled into his stomach, his arm around her, and her head tucked under his chin. As she covered them both with a blanket her heart filled with warmth and love. It really was like watching minutier versions of Alex and Kara. Andrew and Alexis had such a strong bond, that not even the prospect of owning two camels and donkey could break it.


	7. New Additions

Conner stops by for a visit and Lena makes some choices that might get her into hot water with her best friend

* * *

New Additions

There was a gentle tapping at the balcony door that caused both Lena and Kara to look up with startled looks on their faces. The pair looked at each other questioningly because obviously Kara was there sitting beside Lena on the sofa so it wasn't her tapping at the glass door of the penthouse balcony on the top floor of National City's tallest apartment building. Sam was currently in Japan with Alex on their honeymoon and according to Alex's latest instagram post squeeing at a cat in a blooming cherry blossom tree. After sharing another look with Lena, Kara got up and went to the glass door and pulled back the curtains. She blinked in surprise at the tall dark haired boy and his big white dog and then smiled when the boy gave her a sheepish grin and a little wave. Kara returned the smile easily as she slide open the door and greeted him.

"Conner!" Kara said brightly as she ushered the teenager inside.

Conner Kent was tall and broad shouldered with short but shaggy black hair and bright blue eyes. He had Clark's dimpled chin and his round ears that stuck out just a little to far from his head. But the rest of his features, his nose, the shape of his eyes and mouth, his cheekbones, those all came from Lex. The boy smiled speeishley again. "Hi Aunt Kara. Sorry for just dropping in like this."

Lena rose to her feet with a warm and welcoming smile. She had told her nephew, Lex's son, that he was welcome in her home at anytime and for any reason back when he'd been a scared twelve year old boy freshly rescued from one of Lex's vaults. "You're always welcome here, Conner." She reminded him. "Only next time do us a favor and use the front door?"

Conner's blue eyes went wide. "Oh! Hiding powers in front of the kids! I forgot! I'm so sorry!"

"It's alright, honey." Lena said as she put her hand on the boy's shoulder comfortingly. "Look at you. You must be at least four maybe five inches taller than the last time I saw you."

"Yeah." Conner smiled at his aunt with such love. It hadn't been easy for him to adapt to life outside his tank, life with Clark, and the baggage that came with being connected to Lex, but Lena had been a huge help to him as he did so. "Mom says I'm going through a growth spurt and that between me and Dad we're going to go bankrupt keeping food in the house." He laughed softly. "She just throws her hands up when she thinks about Jon's powers kicking in."

"I can sympathize." Lena said as she shot her wife a teasing look. "I only have to feed one Kryptonian at the moment, if Andrew and Alexis are like their mother being a multi-billionaire might not be enough to keep up."

"It could be worse." Kara said after sticking her tounge out at her wife. "You could have to feed a Kryptonian dog." Crouching down Kara smiled happily as she took Krypto's white fuzzy face in her hands and started scratching behind his ears and kissing his muzzle.

"Kara if you let that dog kiss you in the mouth you won't be kissing me on mine anytime soon." Lena warned her wife.

Kara ignored her.

Conner bit his lip nervously. "Do you, um, not like dogs, Aunt Lena?"

"I love dogs." Lena replied as she led her nephew to the sofa while offering him a drink. "I just don't think they could be french kissing people."

"Dogs mouths are cleaner than peoples!" Kara argued from the floor where she was now wrestling with the dog her uncle and father had used as a test subject when testing the final design of the pods they would use to send herself, Sam, and Kal to Earth.

Lena rolled her eyes at her wife while handing their nephew a can glass of soda she'd poured him from the wetbar. "Not that you ever need a reason to come see us, Conner, in fact I'm going to choose to believe that you heard I was making Shepherd's Pie for dinner and decided you simply had to drop in and join us." She smiled at him in a way that always made him feel loved. "But did you have a reason for dropping by?"

"I did." Conner answered with a nod of his head. He bit his lip nervously again. "My Grandma Martha, she got this new mutt for the farm, she's a shepard lab mix, really pretty. Well, maybe a little too pretty, because Krypto, well, he liked her a little to much."

Lena laughed softly while wondering where Conner had picked up the lip biting habit. She didn't think it was something Clark did, maybe Lois, but she knew that her and Kara both had a habit of doing it. Had he picked it up from them? "I am assuming Martha Kent's dog is having puppies?"

"Had puppies." Conner said with a nod. "Two of them."

Kara was instantly in front of the pair with Krypto held in her arms like a baby. "Did someone say puppies?"

Conner laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Dad said I had to find them homes. We already have that big baby, and Grandma has three dogs of her own. I'm a little worried about giving them to just anyone because, well, Krypto doesn't really have powers or anything, but he is an alien dog, and I know Drew's been asking for a dog and I thought, well, Dad said I had to ask you." He was looking at Lena when he said. "You, not Aunt Kara, he said Aunt Kara would say…"

"Yes!" Kara said to quickly.

"Without thinking." Conner continued with a smile.

Lena laughed. "Stay for dinner, then spend the evening with your cousins, I know Drew would love to see you, and Aunt Kara and I will talk about it."

Kara nodded her agreement to the invite to stay. "Ruby would like having someone around who's dinner conversation doesn't consist of Bubble Guppies and Bob the Builder."

"Yeah, sure." Conner said with a nod. "I'd like that. I just gotta let my Mom know."

"Wonderful! And give Lois my love." Lena said happily as she reached out to caress her nephew's cheek. She and Lex never got much if any physical affection, Lex got some from Lillian but not much. If Lena got any genuine affection it was from her father or Lex. To much physical affection would have been seen as coddling, and Lillian was not stand for raising weak children. Lena was, as in all things compared to her mother, the total opposite. She made damn sure that her children and the children she loved were always shown they were loved, be it a hug, a kiss, or just a simple caress and a loving smile. Turning to look at her wife she said, "Kara, put the boy's dog down."

Kara huffed a protest through her nose but set Krypto on his paws.

Lena shook her head and chuckled. "Streaky's going to get jealous and leave hairballs in your flats."

Before Kara could respond to her wife's teasing Kara smiled and tilted her head. "The girls are awake from their naps." Lowering her glasses she squinted her eyes in a familiar way and laughed. "Alexis is attempting to teach Maya how to escape the cribs. I'd better go get Houdini before she teaches her cousin how to fall on her head."

"Andrew should be up from his nap, which he insists he's to old for, soon as well." Lena told Conner. "Why don't you and Krypto go surprise him."

While Conner played with his younger cousins Lena and Kara slipped away to their room to talk and debate the possibility of getting a dog. They each listed pros and cons and then agreed to talk again after dinner. When Ruby got home from her job as a tutor at the Luthor Family Children's Hospital she instantly pulled Conner away from the little ones so she could talk to him about his team of teenage superheroes. Ruby wanted nothing more than join them but Sam was adamant with her refusal to allow it, not while Ruby was still in high school.

"Ruby! Conner!" Lena called out from the kitchen. "Come help Drew set the table please."

"Yes Aunt Lena." Came twin replies.

It was halfway through dinner after several long looks between Lena and Kara while Conner and Ruby talked about school, that Lena spoke up and said, "Alright Connor, Kara and I have talked about it, and why don't you fetch the pups after dinner and we'll have a look at them."

"Really?" Conner and Kara said in unisom.

Lena laughed and nodded her head. "Yes, really."

Andrew's eyes lit up and grew two sizes larger. "Mommy! Are we getting a puppy?"

"We might be." Lena said with a nod.

After he finished helping clean up the dinner dishes Conner flew back to his grandmother's farm, leaving Kyrpo to distract Andrew. When he returned he had two fluffy balls under his arms. One pup was fluffy and mostly white with a couple of patches of light tan on his forehead, on his ears, and his tail. He had the cutest black nose, his ears were kind of half flopped over, and he had dark blue eyes. He looked far more like Krypto than the other pup.

The second pup was a brindle colored pup with a black muzzle, completely flopped over ears, and dark eyes. "He looks like Molly, my Grandma's dog." Conner explained as he set the brindle pup down beside the white one. "She's why they're both so fluffy."

It was almost like watching something that was simply meant to be. The white pup and the Luthor children seemed drawn to each other. Andrew's blue eyes lit up, the puppy wagged his tail as Andrew reached out a hand for him to sniff, and Alexis giggled like crazy when the puppy licked her cheek. Meanwhile the bridle pup had walked right over to Maya who'd been sitting on the floor with her sister watching. The pup sniffled the pair carefully and then pushed his way into the nearly one year old's lap and nuzzled his muzzle into the crook of her little neck. Maya, despite being so young, gently wrapped her arms around the bundle of fluffy fur and nuzzled her little face into it.

"Uh oh." Kara said as she watched the instant bond form between her baby niece and the puppy. "Lena, what are we going to do?"

When Maya looked up from the puppy's fur, her dark eyes meeting Lena's jade ones, Lena knew she was sunk. "Conner, we'll be keeping them both."

Everyone in the room over the age of five blinked in surprise while their jaws dropped.

"Aunt Lena?" Conner questioned.

"Well, I can't very well take a puppy from a baby can I?" Lena replied with a chuckle and then added teasingly. "I'm not that kind of Luthor!"

Ruby laughed with a mix of uncertainty and joy as she asked, "Aunt Lena, are you, are you giving us a puppy?"

"Your mother is going to kill me." Lena said with a laugh and a shake of her head. "But yes, Rubes, I am giving you a puppy. I know how badly Conner wishes to keep the pups in the family and we can't possibly handle two, so it makes perfect sense. Besides, I don't think Maya's going to give him up."

Ruby left her sister and new puppy on the floor to rush to her aunt and wrap her arms around her. "This is why you're the cool aunt!"

"When your mothers get back from Japan, she's going to be the dead aunt." Kara said with a bright laugh that soon dissolved into giggles as she succumbed to the pile of happiness that was her children and their new puppy.

Lena huffed and stood at her full height as soon as Ruby let her go. "I am not afraid of Samantha Arias." Lena bit her lip nervously for a moment and then added, "So, who's up for a last minute trip to the pet store?"


	8. Secrets and Truths

Lena and Kara are forced to tell the truth about the secrets kept by their family after something happens at the kids' school checkups.

Andrew (12)

Alexis (9)

* * *

Secrets and Truths 

Following the realization that Andrew was born without powers and the discovery that Ruby was half Kryptonian it was soon agreed that a trusted doctor would be needed to oversee the children's medical care. Doctor Sean Rory had been recruited by J'onn right around the time he'd recruited Alex, and was trusted by everyone concerned. He'd been taking care of Andrew since he was a baby, and then Alexis, and now Maya as well. Whenever the kids needed to see Sean for any reason they set up an office on one of the lower floors of the DEO building. As far as the kids were concerned the building looked like any other high rise office building in National City, and had no reason to think otherwise.

School would be starting soon so the kids needed their yearly check ups and Andrew, since he was going to be starting middle school, needed updated vaccinations. While Alexis sat in the waiting room with Sam, Alex, and Maya, Lena and Kara sat in the exam room with their son. Andrew sat on the exam table in his boxer shorts, tank top, and socks while Doctor Rory took notes about the exam and spoke to his mothers about how he was in great health. Then he watched a bit nervously as Doctor Rory prepared the shots he was due for. Andrew was to old to admit it, but he hated needles. Thankfully Doctor Rory was really good at distracting the kids and was often able to give them their injections before they even realized he'd done it.

"Are you excited about middle school, lad?" Sean asked while he worked near the counter.

Andrew nodded. "A little nervous but yeah. I can join the robotics club now. They build and program robots and fight them against other schools."

"Sounds safer than what we use to fight at your age." Sean said with a laugh as he carried a metal tray with two syringes on it to the table beside the exam table.

"What did you fight?" The boy asked while jerking his head a bit to clear his black hair from his eyes. From across the room he could hear his mom groan. Lena hated when his hair got shaggy like it was now. She'd be fussing at him about a haircut soon, before school starts, she would insist on it. While he was allowed to wear his hair however he wanted, and whatever style of clothes he wanted during the summer, Lena liked something a little more clean cut during the school months. Andrew never had a problem giving in to his mom about his hair because he was still allowed to wear whatever he liked when he wasn't in school. She didn't even fuss at him about his favorite hoodie, which he worn all the time, even to a fundraising dinner for the children's hospital. His hoodie went well with bowties, or at least he thought so.

Sean laughed. "Each other." He got the boy to laugh as he picked up the first vaccine. "We didn't do it because we were smart or clever the way you are, lad. We did it to impress the lasses."

Andrew's eyes twitched slightly with curiosity. "Did it work?"

"Not at all." Sean answered. "They thought we were just a band of idiot were alright for a bit of fun, but it was the smart lads who always ended up with the best girls."

While Sean kept Andrew talking and chuckling as he teased Lena who was fussing about their topic of conversation. "He's a smart and handsome lad, Lena. You're going to have girls fawning all over him." He pressed the needle to the boy's bicep and the needle snapped. Sean blinked. He looked over at the boy's mothers with a questioning look. Kara was on her feet with a look of surprise. "I take it that's new?"

"Very." Kara answered.

Sean tried again and again the needle snapped.

Andrew was starting to feel not only confused but a little scared. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing bad, lad." Sean said as he went back to the counter. He returned to the boy with the small needle device used to prick the kids fingers for a drop of blood. It didn't pierce his skin either.

Kara and Lena shared a look.

They knew it would be a conversation they would have to have with their children. They just wanted to let them be kids for as long as possible, without the burden of the truth. Now it seemed that it was no longer something they could keep from them. Andrew's powers were developing. They did their best to reassure Andrew and promised they would explain everything at home. They stopped for ice cream afterwards like they always did and when they got home Lena sent them off to watch tv and eat their treats while she and Kara slipped into the kitchen.

"We should tell them both." Kara said softly. "It will be hard to hide his powers from Alexis. They'll be uncontrollable and random for awhile."

Lena nodded. Andrew already knew that he had a biological father and that Kara had adopted him. He understood that he'd been born before she and Kara were together, and accepted that Lena had simply wanted a child. So she wasn't worried about that aspect of explaining to her son that he was half alien, it was the type of alien and his reaction to that, that caused her concern. The failed Daxamite invasion was apart of history, something children learned about in school, and was still brought up from time to time in the media.

Kara could read her wife well and slipped her hand into Lena's to reassure her. "He'll have questions and concerns, he'll be a little confused and even a little frightened, but we'll get him through this."

"I know." Lena replied softly.

When they returned to the living room they sat side by side on the coffee table across from their children. Andrew's eyes were full of concern and fear. He didn't understand what was happening, what was wrong with him. Alexis scensed the tenison and looked worried and uneasy. Kara smiled warmly, lovingly at her children to reassure them before she began speaking.

"There is something that your mother and I have been keeping from you both." Kara began. "We wanted you two to be kids for as long as possible without the burden of the secrets that come with the truth about what you are."

Lena looked at each of her children before telling them. "You are both half alien." Then she focused on Andrew. "Andrew, your biological father, he came from a planet from the same solar system as Krypton, which means…"

"He was a Daxamite." Andrew said with a horrified gasp, his big blue eyes going wide.

Kara nodded confirmation. "He is, but Andrew, he wasn't apart of the invasion. He fought against the invasion."

"We will tell you all about Mon-El." Lena told their son. "I promise. Right now however, we want to focus on what happened today, about the changes you're about to go through."

Andrew held out his hands and flexed his fingers and then looked up at his mothers. "Those needles, they couldn't pierce my skin."

"Invulnerability is usually the first power to develop once our bodies start absorbing, metabolizing, and storing yellow sun radiation." Kara explained. "It's normally coupled with enhanced strength. Those two abilities are needed for the others to work properly."

Dark blue eyes looked up at Kara and blinked as Andrew tried to process what he was being told. He was half alien, half Daxamite no less, and he was going to have powers? Like Supergirl or Astra? He had so many questions, so many feelings he couldn't sort through, but what he finally managed to asked was, "Our bodies?" He looked at Kara and tilted his head in the same inquisitive way Kara did sometimes. "Mama?"

From the moment their mother had said they were both half alien Alexis' gaze was locked on Kara. If Andrew's biological father made him half alien that meant their shared parent, their Mommy, was human, which meant if Alexis was half alien too it came from Kara. Her mama was an alien. But there was more to it than just that, wasn't there? There were alien kids in her class at school, aliens who worked at L-Corp and CatCo openly. There had to be more to this, more to keeping all of this a secret, than just them being half alien. While their mothers talked to her brother Alexis' mind worked, turning thoughts and memories over and over as if she were examining something in her hands and wanted to see every angle of it. When it finally struck her she gasped, her bright green eyes opening as wide as they physically could.

"Mama!" She repeated the word her brother had just spoken as a question. "You're Supergirl!"

Kara smiled at her daughter while Lena beamed. "My clever Bug."

"Wait." Andrew said as he looked at his mothers and sister as he took in yet more new information. This seemed easier to deal with then being a half Daxamite with powers so he focused his thoughts on his mama being Supergirl and what else that meant. He let his thoughts expand beyond the nucleus of his family to his extending family and then it was Andrew connecting the sudden dots. "If Mama's Supergirl then Aunt Sam must be Astra, and Ruby, she's Astra Girl."

"Can you see why we kept all of this form you for so long?" Lena asked as she watched her children take all of these new truths in and process it all. "No one outside our family can know about this. You can't tell anyone that Mama is Supergirl, or about Sam and Ruby."

"Or about yourselves." Kara added in. "No one can know you have powers." She looked into Andrew's eyes as she said this and then turned to Alexis. "Or will have powers."

"You powers will be very similar if not exactly the same as Supergirl's powers." Lena continued. "It wouldn't take much for some people to connect your powers to hers, and then you to your Mama, and in order to keep our lives safe and somewhat normal it's imperative that no one know Kara Danvers-Luthor is Supergirl."

Both kids were seriously overwhelmed so they both simply nodded. Kara and Lena shared a look, a silent conversation passed between them. They knew that they would need to be there for their kids, to help them deal with all of this, and to constantly remind them to keep this huge secret. It seemed so unfair, and really against what they should be teaching their children, but they knew they had to drill in the importance of keeping secrets.

Seeing that the kids were in fact overwhelmed Lena asked if they had any questions and when she reserved shrugs she said, "If you do have a question or need us to explain something come and asked us, ok? Otherwise, why don't we talk more about this tomorrow."

"Ok." Andrew said while Alexis nodded.

The penthouse was quite that night but no one was really asleep. In their room Kara and Lena talked about how they would help the kids get through this and how best to handle Andrew's budding powers. Lena also reminded Kara that they may have to deal with issues later on down the line because there was a good chance that Andrew and Alexis wouldn't have the same powerset. Kryptonians could do more than Daxamites.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there." Kara replied. "Alexis is only nine, we have time before her powers emerge."

Andrew gently flexed the fingers of his right hand in Peanut Butter's soft fluffy fur, while he used his left hand to hold his tablet and scroll through the information with his thumb. He was reading an old article written by Lois a year after the failed Daxamite invasion. She had interviewed Superman who told her how thousands of years before the destruction of his planet Krypton, the Daxamites and Kryptonians waged a bloody and devastating war. Andrew looked up suddenly and blinked. His Mama was Supergirl, Superman was Supergirl's cousin, Clark Kent was Kara Danver's cousin. "Uncle Clark is Superman, Conner is Superboy, and I don't think Jon climbed that tree to get Streaky out of it last summer." He blinked and then looked down at his dog, and then smacked himself in the forehead. "Krypto! Is he from Krypton? Does he have powers? Will you?"

Peanut Butter looked at Andrew and huffed as if to say don't be silly. Andrew relaxed as he thought it through. They'd had Peanut Butter for seven years now, if his dog had super powers surely he would have seen it by now. Sighing softly Andrew returned to the tablet. Further into the article Lois talks about Queen Rhea and then he sees it. "The Prince of Daxam, Rhea's son, Mon-El…" Andrew's stomach rolled. Not only was he half Daxamite, he was the grandson of the woman leading the invasion. Why was he his father? How was he his father? Andrew sighed softly. So many questions he wasn't sure he wanted the answers to but felt as if he needed to know them.

There was a soft knock on his door which caused Andrew to hide the open tab on his browser and turn off his tablet. He just managed to set it on his nightstand when his door opened.

"Drew?" Alexis whispered into the room. "Are you asleep?"

"No." Andrew replied.

Alexis entered her brother's room and closed the door behind her. She walked over to his bed and joined him, her hand instantly going in to pet Peanut Butter as well. She looked into her brother's eyes for a few moments before she began to speak. "Do you remember a couple of years ago when Mommy and Mama were fighting really bad and we finally got to meet Grandmother Luthor?"

"Yeah, I remember." Andrew said with a nod. He remembered how his mothers' fight made his stomach hurt, and how the tall woman who'd introduced herself as their grandmother made something cold run down his spine.

"Do you remember how Ruby and Maya, and Pops came over?" Alexis continued. "Ruby brought pizza and we were watching the World Series and the news broke in and they showed someone in a green and purple power suit fighting Supergirl." Alexis' voice was soft and it started to crack a little as she spoke. Her soft green eyes shimmered with tears as she looked into her brother's eyes. "Supergirl got beat pretty badly by the person in the suit especially when it started to glow green."

Andrew shifted himself and Peanut Butter and Alexis so he could pull his sister into his side and put his arm around her. "I remember Lex. Someone in a much cooler blue and red power suit showed up and helped defeat the one in the green and purple suit."

Alexis looked up at him, the tears now rolling down her cheeks. "Yeah, but Drew, Supergirl was hurt really really badly, and Drew, Mama's Supergirl. Mama was hurt really really badly. And it wasn't the only time, before we were born Supergirl was hurt bad by someone called Reign. I saw pictures, Drew, Mama was broken and…"

"Hey." Andrew said softly while pulling Alexis into a tight hug. "Lex. Lex, Mama's fine. She's ok."

"But what if…" Alexis mumbled into her brother's chest.

"Supergirl has been fighting bad guys long before we were born." Andrew said gently but firmly. "And Superman has been doing it longer then that. Sometimes beating the bad guys isn't easy, and sometimes they get hurt, but they get better. Mama isn't alone when she's Supergirl. She has a team who helps her, who watches her back."

"But what if…" Alexis sniffled.

"Lex, Mama is Supergirl." Andrew said it as if that simple statement was all that needed to be said, as if saying it that way meant Kara being Supergirl meant there could never be any what ifs.

Down the hall in the master bedroom tears ran from Kara's blue eyes like streams. Lena held her and softly asked what was wrong and Kara's voice cracked much like the small voice she'd been listening too. "I've scared her, Lena. Our little girl is afraid and worried because she's realized Supergirl gets hurt sometimes and that I'm Supergirl."

"That fear is something everyone who loves you has to learn to live with, Kara." Lena said gently as she tried in vein to wipe away her love's tears but they just kept coming. "I know that sounds harsh, but it's the truth. When you first became Supergirl Alex and Eliza had to learn to live with that fear, when you came into my life I had to learn to live with it, and now so will Drew and Alexis."

"But she's so little, so young, she's just a baby, Lena." Kara sighed. "She shouldn't have to carry this, to deal with this, and neither shoulder Drew."

"Our daughter is strong." Lena ressured. "So is our son. They can handle it, love, and we'll be there to help them."

Kara nodded. They would be there through every step of this. She knew her children were remarkable, that they could handle the truth and whatever comes from knowing it. They would deal with this new path their lives were on together as a family. Kara knew this, had confidence in this, but that still didn't mean she wished they could have just been normal kids just a little bit longer.


	9. Earth 00 Part 1

Kara and Lena are missing, and so are some of their friends. Alexis is joined by a group of teens who set out to find their missing parents.

Alexis (16)

* * *

Earth 00 Part 1

With her headphones on Alexis couldn't hear anything but the music she sang along to softly while working on her homework. It drove her mom crazy. Lena was the focus on what you're doing type, so Alexis' study methods often caused a point of contention between them. But her parents weren't home so Alexis was free to study anyway she wanted, which meant listening to one of her favorite bands to drown out the rest of the world. With her back pressed against the floor to ceiling window of their living room, her focus on her laptop as she typed up formulas for her math class, and her headphones on, a rampaging bull could come crashing through the penthouse and Alexis wouldn't notice. So it was not surprising that she didn't notice the soft beeping coming from the depths of her mothers' bedroom.

It wasn't until she felt the chill of the missing sunlight she'd been basking in that Alexis set aside her laptop and took off her headphones. She blinked as she looked around the room, noticing that it was cast in shadows from the setting sun. Checking her watch she frowned. It was after six. How had she gotten away with sitting there so long without one of her mothers coming over to tell her to sit in a chair or stop staring at the screen for a few minutes or to take off her headphones so they could talk to her? Standing up the blonde teen stretched as she called out, "Mommy? Mama?"

There was no replay. Checking her phone she didn't see any missed texts or calls. This was odd. One of her mothers always tried to be home by six, and if it was totally unavoidable, they would let her know. Alexis frowned as she closed her eyes to listen. Her frown only grew as she searched past the penthouse for the familiar sounds of her mothers' heartbeats. She was still learning to use her enhanced hearing so it wasn't always easy for her to focus. Growling softly she opened her green eyes suddenly and asked aloud, "What is that beeping?"

Following the insistent sound Alexis found herself in the back of her mothers' walk in closet. She rummaged through her mama's sweaters and her mommy's silk shirts, sundresses and pencil skirts, blazers, cardigans, and designer dresses but found nothing that beeped. She did come across a box that suddenly started buzzing and shaking slightly, which she quickly put back on the shelf because she had a Tumblr account and didn't need that kind of childhood trauma, thankyouverymuch. Stepping out into her mothers' room she pulled her phone from the back pocket of her ripped jeans and tried calling them. Straight to voicemail.

"Mommy, where are you?" Alexis said into the phone. "Mama's not home yet and I can't reach either of you. There's something beeping in your closest by the way. It's really annoying. Call me back please."

When she couldn't get ahold of her mothers she tried the next best thing. While she waited for her aunt to pick up she slid her glasses down her nose and tried looking at the closet with her x-ray vision, which, again, she still wasn't very good at using. Flight had come easy to Alexis, but she struggled a bit with her sense powers, and she still didn't have heat vision. Just as her Aunt Alex said hello, Alexis caught sight of the hidden compartments built into the walls of the closet. "Hi." She replied to her aunt. "Have you heard from my moms? They're not home and not answering their phones."

There was something odd in her Aunt Alex's voice. It was almost like she was trying to hard to sound normal. Adults did that sometimes. When they didn't want to freak out the kids they put to much normal into their voices. Alexis' frown was back, but it faulted a little when she managed to trigger the lock on the hidden panel behind her mother's favorite pair of Manolo Blahnik black pumps.

"Aunt Sam is on her way to you, Alexis." Alex said.

"Ok." Alexis said as she reached into the cubby she'd opened. "Ha! Found what was beeping!" She pulled out a small device that was sort of round, silver, and had some type of crystal or stone in the center. It must be some new prototype her mother was working on, she thought.

"Beeping?" Alex's voice asked.

Alexis looked at the device for an off switch or something as she continued talking to her aunt. "Yeah, something in my moms' closet, it was driving me nuts."

Of course just as Alex was telling her not to touch anything hidden in her mothers' closet Alexis pressed the stone center of the device. There was a soft clicking beep and then the air around her changed. Alexis stepped back wide eyed as a bright light began forming into a swirling blue something. It looked like a pool of rippling water only it was on it's side. "What the sprock?"

"Alexis?" Alex yelled into the phone. "Alexis what's going on?"

Alexis moved closer to the on-it's-side rippling pool of water just as her super hearing detected the soft thud of boots landing on the rooftop garden. Knowing that her Aunt Sam was seconds away didn't deter her from reaching out to touch the phenomena before her. If anything it bolstered her curiosity because if something were to happen Astra was there to rescue her.

As soon as Alexis touched what she would later learn was a breach she felt a pull that sucked her into it just as she heard her Aunt Sam cry out, "Alexis!"

It felt like stepping on the gas of a fast car and feeling it jump from zero to sixty in two seconds. It also felt as if that car was full of warm water. When the sensation ended Alexis found herself tumbling out onto asphalt in front of what looked like the back of a huge warehouse of some kind. Getting to her feet as quickly as possible she looked around with wide eyes but the rippling pool of sideways water was gone. "Fuck."

"Alexis?" A girl's voice called out, causing the blonde to turn towards the warehouse. "Alexis!"

Alexis blinked. "Nora?"

Growing up Alexis was aware of her mama's out of town friends, Barry Allen and his wife Iris. She'd had playdates with their twins, Nora and Joseph Henry. The fear that had been welling in her chest slowed at the familiar face of Nora West-Allen. Despite Alexis' current punk light style of dress, she was a naturally bubbly person, but she had nothing on Nora. The girl looked alot like her mother with the same dark hair, dark eyes, and a skin tone just a smidge lighter than Iris'. Her bouncy, happy, easy going personality was all Barry.

Nora wrapped Alexis in a tight hug as she squealed. "I can't believe you're here? How did you get here? What are you doing here? Did your moms finally tell you about the multiverse? This is your first time here isn't it? You've never used a breach before have you? Well, welcome to Earth One!"

Alexis blinked, not because Nora was speaking at an inhuman speed, her own inhuman speed allowed her to follow easily. It was the fact that nothing she was saying was making sense. "Multiverse? Breach? Earth One? "Nora, what are you talking about?"

"Oh." Nora said with disappointment as she stepped back from Alexis. "You didn't come here on purpose? You didn't come to help?"

"No." Alexis admitted. "I don't even know where here is." There was something in Nora's eyes that made Alexis frown. "What's going on Nora?"

Before Nora could answer, Alexis heard something and stepped in front of her friend, placing herself between the sound and the smaller girl. Standing near the door of the warehouse was a figure with a bow drawn and an arrow aimed. The figure was a girl. Slender, an inch or two taller than Alexis, built like an athlete from what Alexis could see outlined by the clothes she wore. Black skinny jeans, a red and black lace top, and a dark almost blood red leather jacket.

"Dinah!" Nora's voice was scolding as she stepped out from behind Alexis. "Put that away!"

"Nora, step away from…" The girl called back.

Alexis raised an eyebrow. The girl had a hint of an accent when she spoke. One Alexis couldn't place. It was nice though, the sound of the girl's voice.

Nora groaned. "She's a friend, Dinah! She's from Earth Thirty-Eight. Our parents have worked with her parents for years. She might be able to help."

The girl slowly lowered the bow. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Nora said with a roll of her eyes. "This is Alexis Danvers-Luthor. Her mom is Supergirl."

That caused Alexis' eyes to go wide as she turned her head a little too quickly to look at Nora. "How did you know…"

Turning to Alexis, Nora said, "Some of our parents are missing. I was trying to send a message to your moms for help."

That struck Alexis in the chest like taking a blow from Ruby or Andrew while they were training and not holding back with their powers. "Your parents? Are you sure?" When Nora nodded, Alexis paled and swallowed against a suddenly dry throat. "I couldn't get a hold of my Moms. I couldn't hear their heartbeats anywhere in the city, and when I asked my Aunt if she'd heard from them she sounded weird."

"Perhaps we have a common problem." The girl with the bow said as she joined them.

Now that the other girl was closer, now that she was out of the shadow of the warehouse, and Alexis could really take her in her breath hitched. She was absolutely beautiful. She had long black hair which she wore in a long braid. Her skin wasn't pale but it wasn't really tan either, it was almost kind of a fawnish color. She had high cheekbones and a cute little cleif in her chin, and the prettiest blue eyes Alexis had ever seen, and she'd seen a lot of blue eyes.

"Alexis Luthor, meet Dinah Lance." Nora said with a half smile. "I wish you two were meeting under better circumstances."

Inside the warehouse, which Alexis found a little oddly shaped with it's arch like middle book ended by two towers, Alexis was greeted by Nora's twin brother Joe Henry and was introduced to Jonas Queen and Harriette Gypsy Ramon. Joe and Nora explained that twenty four hours ago their parents up and disappeared. Barry, Oliver and Felicity who were Jonas' parents, Sara and Nyssa who were Dinah's, and Cisco and Gypsy who were H.G's. When Alexis asked about other people who could help look for them Jonas said that both Star City where he was from and Central City were the twins and Harri lived were being attacked in ways that would keep the other adults busy.

"Our Mom actually gave us the idea of calling out for help." Nora told her. "She told us about this place and how to reach out to your Earth."

Alexis hummed softly to herself. Could that be why her Aunt Alex had sounded strange? Was something going down in National City to distract from the fact that no one seemed to know where Supergirl was?

"How can she be of help?" Dinah asked from where she sat on the corner of a metal desk.

Alexis knew Dinah was sizing her up. She probably didn't look like much in her ripped blue jeans, East of Eli t-shirt, and army green jacket with the random patches sewn into it. She wore black framed glasses, her long blonde hair tumbled out from under a black knit beanie, and her feet were stuffed into a battered pair of army green converse high tops. Before Nora could say anything in her defence she said, "I get it, I do. Your moms are missing and you want to know what help I can be." Her eyes flicked from Dianh to the bow and quiver beside her. Alexis smirked and jerked her head at the bow. "Alright, Robin Hood, you wanna know about me. Shoot me."

Dinah raised an eyebrow at the blonde. "Excuse me?"

"With your arrows." Alexis said as she began to put some distance between them. "Shoot me."

"I assume this is a show of your metahuman abilities?" Dinah asked as she picked up her bow and removed an arrow from her quiver.

Alexis simply smirked.

Dinah drew back her bow and fired expecting the girl to catch the arrow, or dodge it, or somehow stop it before it reached her. But instead she watched as the arrow hit the girl in the chest and exploded into splitters.

Alexis brushed splitters off her shirt as she said, "Now shoot me with more than one as fast as you can."

Now Dinah felt as if it were a challenge. She emptied her quiver at the blonde only to spin around suddenly when she felt a breeze and heard the clatter of all her arrows fall to the desk behind her.

"Ok, so that was invernabily, super speed and reflexes." Alexis said with bright mischievous eyes and a playful smile. She looked around the space and used super speed to get to a large storage container which she picked up and held over her head with one hand. "Super strength."

"Ok Alexis." Nora said with a laugh. "I think she gets it. You have hella powers."

"That's not even the best part of what I can do!" Alexis said. She smiled what she hoped was a charming smile at the other girl before lifting off the floor. She hovered way above their heads, one leg bent slight at the knee, hands in fists and held out a few inches from her hips. "I'm not a metahuman. I'm human, but only half human, I'm also half alien."

Dinah watched the girl descend and land a few feet away and nodded approvingly. "You might be of some use."

"No one is going to be of use if we can't find our parents." Joe Henry said from where he stood beside his sister.

They went over what they knew, which wasn't much. Then Alexis said, "Well, if my moms are on this Earth I should be able to hear them."

"Hear them?" H.G. questioned.

Alexis nodded. "Enhanced hearing. Give me a minute. I'll be right back."

She walked out of the warehouse and took off straight up. She went fast enough to not be seen, but not so fast she'd make a sound boom. She went high enough to listen and focus with as little noise pollution as possible. Her mother could do this kind of thing in seconds, but it took Alexis longer. She was still learning to use her powers with precision and purpose, rather than just learning how to use them so she'd stop breaking her mommy's glassware, overhearing things she shouldn't, and knocking out a DEO unit with a sudden sneeze. When her super hearing kicked in her mama showed her how to focus on the sounds of hers and her mommy's heartbeats, so they were the easiest sounds for her to locate no matter where they all were or how far apart they were.

"My moms aren't on this Earth." Alexis said as she landed in front of the line up of teens who'd been standing near the empty reflecting pool outside the warehouse. "And if Barry sounds like you two, he's not here either."

"Sounds like us?" Joe Henry asked.

Alexis nodded. "There's this, I don't know, buzz I guess is the only word that fits, about you. It's lowkey, soft, but consistent."

Nora blinked, a little awed. "You can hear the speed force?"

"The speed what now?" Alexis asked.

"The speed force." Joe Henry said. "The force behind a speedsters speed? You have super speed, you don't know what the speed force is?"

"My super speed comes from my super strength and endurance which is a result of how my Kryptonian DNA absorbs and metabolizes yellow sun radiation." Alexis explained.

"That is so cool." H.G. said as she looked at Alexis as if she were about to fangirl all over her or something.

Dinah swore in Arabic before saying, "They must be on another Earth. This is what we were afraid of when Harriette couldn't vibe them."

"Vibe?" Alexis asked.

H.G. did her best to explain her abilities to Alexis. "I'm not as good at it as my Dad, and I can't open breaches, but I can manipulate the dimensional vibrations of the multiverse to see beyond our own. My Papi calls me a seeker rather than a tracker like my Mom and him."

"So you can use objects to seek people out?" Alexis asked. H.G. nodded and Alexis hummed softly as she thought this through.

"Wherever they are, objects just aren't strong enough for me to make a connection." H.G. admitted sadly, disappointedly. "I've tried."

Alexis bit her lip and then asked, "Can you use people to vibe?"

"My Dad can." H.G. answered.

Alexis smiled warmly at the younger girl. "I didn't ask about your dad, H.G." She paused before adding, "I don't know about your parents, but my moms can get pretty sappy. They both like to say that there is no bond stronger than the one between a parent and a child, and I'm guessing since we're all here trying to find a way to get to them, we're all pretty close to our moms and dads."

"I've never tried to vibe using a person." H.G. said with wide eyes. "I don't' know if I can or if I'd hurt them."

"I'm indestructible, H.G., you can't hurt me." Alexis told the girl.

"I… I still won't be able to open a breach." H.G. said softly.

Alexis pulled the device she found in her mothers' closet out of her jacket pocket. "Do you know how to use this?"

H.G's eyes lit up. "That looks like something my Dad would have made!" She took it from Alexis and looked it over. She nodded. "Yeah, yeah, I think I can get it to work."

"Ok then." Alexis said as she smiled at the girl and held out her hand to her. "First things first. Let's see if we can find our parents."

The two teenagers took hold of each others hands. H.G. told Alexis to close her eyes and focus on her mothers. Alexis nodded and closed her eyes. She thought about her mommy, and how she made her feel safe and loved and cherished. She thought about her mama, and how she made her feel confident and special and happy. She thought about how much she loved and admired them, how strong they were, how independent and smart they were, how fierce and kind they were, and how much she wanted to be just like them.

Suddenly Alexis's mind swirled with bright light and she found herself in what she could only compare to the shark tunnel at the aquarium. Only she wasn't surrounded by millions of gallons of salt water and sharks, but fast moving lines of light and flickering images. She jumped a little when she realized that whatever this mind scape was she wasn't alone. H.G. was beside her, telling her to focus on one parent. She did and sudden the two teens found themselves standing in front of some kind of chamber and inside was her mama. She was unconscious and Alexis cried out to her. That caused the connection to break.

While Alexis had been looking at her mother H.G. had looked at the rest of the space and spotted another chamber with someone in it. Her uncle Barry. When Alexis cried out for her mother it startled H.G., causing her to lose fouse and end the vibe.

Dinah and Nora rushed to steady the pair. Dinah reaching for Alexis who wobbled a little and Nora to H.G. who was clutching her head. When H.G. looked up she told them, "We know where they are. Jonas, help me set this thing?"

The boy with the sandy blonde hair and blue eyes nodded. "Yeah, of course."

"How do you feel?" Dinah asked Alexis.

Alexis groaned softly but smiled. "Like I wanna hurl. I haven't felt like that since my powers kicked in. I don't miss it."

Dinah smiled.

Alexis liked that smile.

They all agreed that they couldn't just strom in without a plan, but they had very little information to plan with. What they came up with was having the speederts go through first, followed by their tank.

"I'm not sure how I feel about being called a tank." Alexis huffed.

"You're unbreakable and unstoppable." Joe Henry said. "You're a tank."

The rest would follow after. Nora and Joe Henry had checked the warehouse their father owned and had found a cache of things such as comms and even extra suits and weapons. The speedeter twins had their own suits of course. Joe Henry had taken up the mantle of Kid Flash while Nora went by Impulse. Dinah had brought her League of Shadows leathers and hood as well as her bow and bow staff. Jonas went with simple black leathers and light pieces of kevlar over the green pieces that clearly belonged to his dad. Neither he nor his older brother William were looking to pick up their father's mantle. H.G. grabbed a leather jacket that was way too big for her, but it was her dad's and she it made her feel like this wasn't all some kind of nightmare.

"Here." Dinah said as she held out a set of red leathers and a hooded jacket. "This use to belong to my aunt Thea. I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you used them now. She gave up being a vigilante a long time ago."

Alexis smiled. "Thanks." She looked over the suit and her bright eyes sparkled. It was partly the right color. "Mind if I make a few changes? Won't take but a minute or two."

Dinah nodded and smiled softly when Alexis smiled at her. Then she blinked when the blonde was suddenly gone.

When Alexis reappeared the suit was no longer black and red. The pants were now blue instead of black, and all the straps were removed. The jacket was still red, but the top under it was blue. The final change made was the House of El shield branded into the leather on the left breast. Popping the hood up Alexis smiled and said, "There's no cape but I think I could like this hoodie look."

"Well then." Dinah said as she looked over the ragtag team of teens. "If we're doing this then lets do it. H.G?"

The youngest of them nodded. She used her powers along with Alexis' device and after a few painfully long moments opened a breach.

Alexis looked at the breach and bit her lip. "Once more unto the breach dear friends."


	10. Earth 00 Part 2

On Earth 00 Alexis and the others start finding their parents as well as someone totally unexpected.

* * *

Earth 00 Part 2

To be fair they were a group of under trained and inexperienced kids jumping head first into an impossible to comprehend situation. It really wasn't very surprising that moments after stepping through the breach the teens were seperated. As soon as the breach closed they were attacked by what appeared to be larger more dangerous versions of Kelex. In the chaos that ensued Alexis and Dinah were separated from the others. As Alexis smashed two of the robots together, and then throwing their smoldering ruins at two more, she really wished her heat vision worked. This would be so much easier if she could just laser all the damn things!

"Quickly!" Dinah called out as she opened a sliding door. "In here."

Alexis flew into the room and landed just as the door slid shut behind Dinah.

"Shit." Dinah swore softly. "I was not expecting killer robots."

"Does anyone really expect killer robots?" Alexis said with a soft chuckle. She took a look around the room, it didn't seem like anything special, so then she looked beyond the room. Thankfully there was no lead in the walls and she could make out vents and ducts that would hopefully lead them past the robots. Flying up to the ceiling Alexis ripped a grate down as easily as plucking an apple from a tree. "There's room in these to crawl and will get us further into wherever the hell we are and past the evil droids."

Landing beside Dinah Alexis blushed a little. She would need to help Dinah get to the opening and the thought of being that close to the other girl made her feel a little odd. She tried to cover her sudden awkwardness with a smile. "Need a boost?"

Dinah nodded. "Thank you."

As they made their way through the vents Alexis did her best to keep her head down and her gaze away from the girl in front of her. She'd had crushes before. There'd been her teacher Ms. Carter, and Regina from her etiquette classes. Emma from her fencing class, because if she were going to suffer etiquette classes she was going to get to do something fun too, something that would involve lightsabers. And Randall in her LARP group. But none of those crushes had come on so quickly, or strongly. Alexis was trying so hard not to pay attention to Dinah that she didn't hear the other girl warn her about a weak spot in the duct, a weak spot that could in no way support the weight of a half Kryptonian. Alexis went crashing to the floor below the vent with a soft hurmf. She'd been so caught off guard by the fall she'd forgotten to fly.

"Well this is unexpected." A male voice said somewhere above her.

Alexis' eyes flew open at the sound of the unfamiliar voice. She pushed up onto her hands and knees, and then onto her feet. When she turned to see who was in the room with her, her heart began to race. The face of the man was less unfamiliar, causing her to back away from him. She had only seen him in pictures, the few rare times her mom had shown her the few personal photos she still had, and online or in the media. She never thought she'd ever seen him in person. "Lex."

Lex Luthor, or the man who looked just like him anyway, quirked an eyebrow and then held up his hand and softened his features. "Yes, but not the one you're thinking of. There's no need to be frightened."

"I'm not." Alexis said with as much confiance as she could muster.

The tall, broad shouldered, blue eyed bald man continued to smile reassuringly. "My name is Alexander Kent, and I'm not from here. I'm going to guess that you aren't either, given the fact that you're crawling through the vents."

"What are you doing here?" Alexis asked, unable to not stare at the man who looked like the uncle she'd never meet.

Lex waved his hand at the room. "Being held captive."

Alexis took a second to look around. The room was small, it held a bed, a stool with a few books on it, a sink and a toilet. "This is a prison cell." She looked back at Lex and crossed her arms over her chest. "Not surprising to find Lex Luthor in a prison cell no matter the Earth."

"Kent." Lex corrected. "I haven't used Luthor in ages. And it's hardly fair to assume all versions of me are the same, Kara Zor-El."

He couldn't see her face clearly with her hood up. Hearing him call her by her mother's name caused Alexis' breath to hitch. "I'm not… I'm Supergirl."

"I know that." Lex chuckled. "You were Supergirl on my Earth as well, Kara."

Alexis reached up and drew back her hood. "I'm not Kara Zor-El."

Her eyes. Lex knew those eyes. He stepped closer to the girl. He could see her in the girl as clear as day. He could see her cheekbones, her fair freckled skin, the curve of her lips, but mainly he saw her in the girl's jade eyes. "No." He whispered in awe. "You're not."

The arrow pinned his pant leg to the floor, keeping him from moving any closer. Though Alexis kept her eyes on Lex, she could see Dinah drop from the hole she'd made in the ceiling. As soon as the other girl was on her feet she had an arrow aimed at Lex.

"Supergirl?" Dinah asked.

"I'm alright Red Canary." Alexis replied.

Lex looked at the girl with the bow and then back at Alexis. "Weapons, free movement and thought. You weren't brought here against your will, were you?"

"People were taken from our Earths." Alexis told him. "We're here to get them back."

"Must be some pretty important people." Lex said as he looked into those all to familaur green eyes.

She wasn't sure why, she probably shouldn't, but Alexis admitted. "Our parents."

Lex's eyes went wide. "Lena's here?" When he saw the look of surprise on the blonde teen's face he smiled softly. "You look like her, like both of them really, but, your eyes, you have her eyes."

Alexis saw sadness in the man's eyes. It was the same kind of sadness and loss that she sometimes saw in her Mama's eyes when she spoke of Krypton, or when her Aunt Alex spoke of her grandfather. "You lost your Lena, didn't you?"

"My Lena, my Kara, my husband and our son." Lex said with a nod. "My Earth might still stand but my world is gone."

Alexander Kent. Husband. Holy potstickers! This version of Lex Luthor had been married to Clark Kent! Shock filled Alexis' eyes but then instantly softened. "I'm so sorry."

Lex nodded his acceptance of the girl's condolences. "Do you have powers?" When the girl nodded he pointed to the door of his cell. "If you can get us out of this room I can get you to the siphon room. If your Kara's been taken then I bet that's where we will find her."

"I can do that." Alexis said with a nod.

"Siphon room?" Dinah asked as she pulled her arrow from the floor. Alexis had given her a look, and for the life of her she couldn't explain why she was giving into this look, but she had silently agreed to go along with whatever was happening.

"Whatever the master plan is it requires a lot of power." Lex explained. "Power being drained from people, certain kinds of people."

Alexis flashed to what she saw when H.G. vibed with her and she gasped. "Mama."

The thought of her mother being hurt fueled Alexis' powers and instead of just pushing the sliding door out of the wall, she punched the wall so hard it made a whole big enough to march an elephant through. She had to get to her mama.

The three of them made their way through the halls with Lex leading the way. They walked in silence for a little while until Lex said, "You know you never told me your name."

Alexis looked over at him and blinked. "What?"

"You said you weren't Kara but you didn't say who you were." Lex said with a soft smile.

"She's Supergirl." Dinah said from Alexis' other side.

Alexis nodded a firm agreement. "I'm Supergirl."

Lex looked at the girl for a few long moments before saying, "You're Lex must be a piece of work. The way you looked at me when you first saw me, with such fear, it's no wonder you don't trust me."

"I've never met him." Alexis replied after a moment of silence. "My uncle, he's, well, he's a really really bad guy, but he wasn't always. It's really complicated."

Their conversation came to an abrupt end when they turned a corner to find their way blocked by a tall dark haired woman wearing a black and red hood. She held a bow in her hand and arrows peeked out over her shoulder. A vail covered her face, leaving only her eyes visible. Eyes that should have been a warm brown like hot chocolate, but were now pitch black. Dinah gasped softly and stepped forward at the sight of the woman.

"Māmā." Dinah whispered.

"That's one of your moms?" Alexis asked the dark haired girl. Dinah nodded.

The woman, Nyssa al Ghul, lifted the bow and knocked an arrow.

"Māmā!" Dinah cried out. "It's me! It's Dinah!"

Alexis stepped in front of Dinah just as the arrow flew from the bow. The arrow splintered into pieces as it hit her chest. "Look lady, I don't know what kind of weird corporal punishment you people have on your Earth but on mine we don't go shooting our kids with arrows!"

Nyssa's response was to fire another arrow before charging at Alexis, engaging her in hand to hand. Alexis had been training with her Aunt Alex but the girl was simply no match for Ra's al Ghul, Head of the Demon, and the leader of the League of Shadows. Though the blows didn't hurt, they were unrelenting and fast, and Alexis simply found herself getting tripped up by the woman's moves. "Fuck." She hissed as she landed on her back with a thud. "Gesh, Canary, what is your mom, some kind of freaking ninja."

"Yes." Dinah replied while engaging her mother. "She is, actually."

Dinah had trained all her life at her mothers' sides. She was capable of holding her own against them, but had yet to defeat either of them. She didn't understand what was happening, why her mother wasn't responding to her, why she was attacking them, but she could feel that something was wrong, something was off about her mother. So she didn't hold back as she joined the fight against her. It's what she'd been taught to do.

"Supergirl!" Lex called out to the blonde. "Between her eyes, on her forehead, the starfish shaped device, do you see it?"

Alexis ducked as Nyssa swung her bow at her head. "Yeah, yeah, I see it."

"Disable it!" Lex told her.

Disable it? How the hell was she supposed to do that when she couldn't even get close enough to land a proper punch? Thankfully not all of Alexis' abilities were power based. She wasn't just the daughter of Supergirl, but of Lena Luthor as well. That meant she had the brains to back up the muscle. Extreme temperature changes were often bad news for electronics so maybe if she could focus her freeze breath just right?

"Hey Canary's mom!" Alexis shouted.

Nyssa swept Dinah's legs out from under her while twisting the arm she held behind the girl's back, forcing her down. Turning she swung her bow at the second girl who called out. Alexis grabbed the bow, pursed her lips tightly, and blew a concentrated blast of cold air at the device embedded in the woman's forehead. The device frosted over, there were a few small sparks before it fell off, and then the woman fell to her knees with a scream of pain.

"Māmā!" Dinah cried out. Nyssa had let her go in order to clutch at her own head in pain. She rushed to her, catching her in her arms as Nyssa blacked out. Frightened and angry blue eyes looked up to lock with uncertain green ones. "What did you do! What did you do to her!"

"I…" Alexis began but a soft moan from the dark woman made her stop.

"Aljanah alsaghir." Nyssa whispered hoarsely. When she opened her eyes they were once again the color of hot chocolate. "Little wing, what is happening? What is going on?"

Dinah couldn't hold back her soft sob of relief as she clutched her mother to her. "Māmā."

The fear in her daughter's voice had Nyssa reaching up to cup her face. "Dinah?"

"Mind control." Lex said softly. "Those without powers but are still a viable asset are mind controlled."

"You're not being mind controlled are you?" Alexis asked the man. "Nor are you being used as a battery. What's your deal?"

"I honestly don't know." Lex answered. "I was brought here by a woman with dark hair, dark eyes, tan skin, who could open rifts between universes. I was scanned by one of the kelex robots and taken to the cell you found me in. A few times I've been taken to places and told to help with an issue but I refused and was taken back to my cell unharmed."

Nyssa struggled to her feet with her daughter's help. "The woman was Gypsy. She and those robot things ambushed Sara and I."

"Māmā are you alright?" Dinah asked as she watched her mother sway on her feet.

"I am fine, little wing." Nyssa reassured. "A terrible headache but otherwise unharmed." She looked over at the blonde girl and nodded. "Thank you for your help, Alexis."

Alexis blinked. "Um, you know me?"

"Only from the countless number of photographs Kara shows us when she comes to our Earth." Nyssa replied with a warm smile.

Something soft and sad passed over Lex's eyes and face as he looked at the girl with his dead sister's eyes. "Your name is Alexis?"

Alexis nodded. "I told you it was complicated."

"We must find the others." Nyssa said, easily taking charge of the situation. "Who else is here, little wing? Who came with you? Who was taken besides your mother and I?"

Dinah filled her mother in just as the earwigs she and Alexis wore snapped and crackled to life. "Supergirl? Red Canary? Come in? Supergirl? Red Canary? Come in?"

"H.G?" Dinah replied.

"Yes!" Came H.G's reply. "We managed to disable the emitter that was blocking our comms."

"We?" Alexis asked. "Who's with you?"

"Kid Flash." H.G. replied. "And Aunt Felicity. We found her here in one of the computer labs. She was being focused to work on some kind of weird algorithm to help narrow this weird search program that seeks out certain people in the multiverse. Kid Flash had to zap her though, I think she was being controlled somehow."

"We found my Māmā." Dinah reported. "She was being mind controlled too. It's the star shaped things on their foreheads. You might want to be careful moving forward."

"And the ones with powers are being used as living batteries." Alexis added. She bit her lip as she thought it through. "If we continue towards the siphon room I bet we come across the others." She looked at Nyssa as she said, "I'm pretty sure you were set to stop us from getting there, Mrs. Lance."

Nyssa nodded. "Let us proceed."

"We'll work from here." H.G. told them.

Alexis insisted on walking ahead of everyone. She was projectile proof after all. Dinah and her mom hung back to watch their rears. As they continued towards their target location she could feel Lex watching her. It made her a little uncomfortable but not in a bad way. The sadness in his eyes let her know that he didn't watch her out of any kind of malice, but out of something else. Greif? Hope? It was hard to tell.

"You keep looking at me." She finally said when she couldn't take it anymore.

Lex dropped his gaze and blushed. "I'm sorry. It's just that, well, you're their daughter, Lena's and Kara's."

"I am." Alexis nodded.

"And you're named after me, well, him." Lex said.

"Partly." Alexis admitted. "I'm also named after my Aunt Alex."

"Alex?" Lex questioned.

Alexis frowned. "Alex Danvers, Mama's adopted sister?"

Lex shook his head. "My Kara didn't have a sister only her cousins. She was raised by her aunt and grew up with her cousin Sam. Later she reconnected with Clark after finding where he'd crash landed as a baby."

"Oh." Alexis said as a sudden pain twisted in her heart. She didn't like the idea of there not being an Aunt Alex or a Grandma Eliza in their lives. "I guess there wasn't a me either."

Lex was silent for a few long moments. So long Alexis wasn't sure he'd answer but then he said, "In order to distract us from what she was doing my my birth mother sent an assassin to kill Lena's mother, the woman who raised me as her own, the woman I considered my mom. While we were dealing with that Lillian set off the alien virus to rid the world of all aliens." His voice was soft and laced with incredible sadness. "Lena and I were too late to stop her. We watched them, watched the people we loved…"

Alexis reached for his hand without thinking and held it carefully but tightly. "I'm sorry."

"Lillian didn't know Lena was pregnant, not that she would have cared, the virus caused her to hemorrhage during the miscarriage." Lex continued. He turned to look into his sister's eyes. "I suppose I keep looking at you and wondering if things had been different would you have been the child she bore." Lex smiled when the girl opened her mouth as if to apologize again and stopped her. "I am happy to see that somewhere in multiverse Lena is happy."

"She is." Alexis was quick to confirm. "My moms have been married forever, and I have a brother, and their amazing moms. There are issues sometimes, Lillian's a pain in their asses sometimes on our world too, but yeah, my Mom's happy, and safe, and amazing."

"That is good to hear." Lex said with a soft sigh and a warm smile.

The sounds of a fight soon caught their attention. Alexis zeroed in on the voices and let the others know that she heard Nora, Jonas, and Joe Henry who must have left H.G. and Felicity to help his sister. When they reached the fight they saw Sara Lance kicking everyone's ass.

"Habiti, that is no way to treat children!" Nyssa scolded as she jumped into the fight, placing herself between her beloved and the children.

Watching the two women fight was unlike anything Alexis had ever seen before. They moved almost as one and so fast that it was hard for her to believe they didn't have powers. Alexis was memorized by the women. When Nyssa was finally able to subdue Sara, Alexis repeated the focused blasts of cold breath to disable the mind control device. Like Nyssa the woman cried out in pain and fell to her knees. Alexis watched as Nyssa quickly enveloped the blonde in her arms and held her close. She whispered in a language Alexis was just now realizing was Arabic. A bright smile tugged at Alexis' lips as she watched Dinah join the embrace and then her heart twisted painfully in her chest. Her mothers were still here somewhere, trapped, imprisoned, and in danger.

"I can't take this." Alexis said softly as she lifted off the ground. "I have to find my moms."

Before anyone could finish saying her name Alexis flew off in a red and blue blur. She tore through the place until she found the room she remembered from the vibe vision. Landing on the floor she started looking in each chamber. A lot of them were empty but a few held other people including Barry Allen, but as much as she liked Barry she just really wanted to find her mama. When she finally found Kara tears welled in Alexis' eyes. "Mama."

The alcove her mother was in was bathed in red light and Alexis didn't even think about it before she lunged forward.

"Alexis don't!" Lex called out just before the girl could get trapped. "Red sun light!"

Alexis stopped suddenly, stumbling a little as she caught her balance. "We have to get her out of there!"

"We will." Lex said as he came over to stand beside her. "I'm not nearly the genius my sister was but let me have a look."

Alexis nodded.

"Joe!" Nora called out. "Over here! It's Dad!"

Of course the second Lex tried to release Kara an alarm went off and the room filled with more kelex robots. Reaching up to her earwig Dinah called out, "H.G. can you guys do something about these things!"

"Aunt Felticy is trying!" Came H.G's reply. "But we're having issues of our own!"

"Joe!" Jonas called out. "You need to get me to my Mom! Now!"

"I will go as well." Nyssa said and she and Sara exchanged a nod and look.

Alexis fought until she heard Lex say he got the red sun lights shut off. Then she flew to her mother and started helping him disconnect her. Kara fell limp and uncousinusess into Alexis' arms and the girl pulled her away from the alcove and away from the fighting. She held her mother in her arms as tears rolled down her cheeks. Some superhero she was. She couldn't even stop herself from crying. Closing her eyes Alexis listened and relaxed when she heard her mother's heart beating, her lungs taking in air. She opened her eyes and used her x-ray vision to check for injuries. Kara was fine. "Wake up Mama." She said softly while brushing at Kara's hair. "Please wake up."

"Alexis." Lex said softly.

The girl looked up at him and asked, "Are we on Earth?"

"I don't know." Lex replied. "I can't be sure."

Alexis nodded but she had to take the chance. Alexis wrapped her mother's cape around her, and then stood with her mother in arms like it was nothing, like Kara was a small rag doll rather than a grown woman. Then she shot upwards at full strength and speed, crashing through everything above her until there was nothing but sky. Thankfully they were on an Earth and there was a yellow sun. "Come on Mama." Alexis said gently. "Wake up, Mama. Wake up."

The fighting below continued until a red beam began cutting through the robots making quick work of them. Everyone looked up, breathing hard, and watched as two Supergirls descended and landed among them.

"Took you long enough, Supergirl." Sara teased as she smiled at Kara.

Kara smirked. "Better late than powerless, White Canary."

The two women embraced, happy to see one another again despite the circumstances.

"Does anyone know how to revive a speedster?" Lex asked while helping Nora pull Barry from his alcove.

When Kara pulled back from Sara and saw Lex Luthor her whole body went tense.

Alexis heard the soft buzz of heat vision building up and used her super speed to put herself between her mother and Lex. "Mama don't!" She held out her hands in a please stop kind of way. "He isn't our Lex! He's from another Earth and on his Earth he was married to Uncle Clark!"

"Wait, what?" Kara replied.

"He's not a bad Lex, Mama." Alexis said as she lowered her arms. "He's been helping us."

Kara looked into her daughter's eyes and then past her to the man she was protecting. She crossed her arms but begrudgingly said, "Fine, I won't blast him, for now."

"I know it's unsettling, Mama." Alexis said as she relaxed. "But he helped me get you out of that machine. He was brought here against his will just like the rest of you."

"Rest of us?" Kara asked. "Who else is here? Wait, Alexis, how are you here? Does your mother know where you are?"

"Mommy's here too." Alexis explained. Then she went into how she'd heard the breach maker thing beeping and ended up on Earth One and how she and the others came to rescue them.

"So far we've gotten my mothers back, Aunt Felicity, and Uncle Barry." Dinah said. "Who still isn't awake."

"Anyone got any Big Belly Burger?" Nora asked.

"Afraid not." Alexis replied. "While we were up there all I could see was this complex. There's nothing, absolutely nothing, on this Earth."

"Then we'll just have to wait out my Dad." Nora said. "His speed healing should kick in but it might take a few minutes."

"In the meantime we have…" Sara began but stopped when she noticed the looks on the teens faces.

"So, um, according to the others." Alexis said as she held a finger to the earwig in her ear. "Jonas' dad is attacking them and while Mrs. Lance is holding her own they could use a hand."

"I'll go." Supergirl said easily. "Alexis. Stay with Sara. I mean it."

Alexis nodded, but it was clearly written on her face that she didn't want to be away from her mama.

Kara walked over and cupped her face and kissed her forehead. "We'll get through this, little one. Keep being brave."

"I will." Alexis said softly. "But Mama, we have to find Mommy."

"We will." Kara promised. Then flew off to deal with Oliver.


	11. Earth 00 Part 3

The thrilling conclusion to my three part crossover.

Devastation ensues when Alexis finds her mother and the one responsible for taking the adults.

* * *

Earth 00 Part 3

It felt wrong to just be standing around here waiting when she knew that her mother was still out in this strange complex on this strange Earth. They still had no idea who had brought the adults here or why. Alexis had figured out that if the adults couldn't be used as a battery source, but they could fight they were used as mind controlled soldiers, and if they couldn't do those things but were smart they were used to work on the machine. Her mama had been a battery, Dinah's parents had been soldiers, and according to Jonas his mother had been used as tech support. Perhaps that's what her mother was being used for? She didn't know anyone smarter than her mother.

Stepping up to the blonde teen with the painfully worried look on her face Dinah watched as Lex and her mom tried to revive Barry as Nora waited nervously by her father's side. "That laser thing your mother did with her eyes, can you do it too? You didn't show me that power."

"No. I can't." Alexis said sharply and then sighed softly. "I should be able to, my cousins have heat vision, but I can't. I don't know why." At least consciously she didn't know why, though she did understand that emotions could affect her powers, she never linked them to her lack of heat vision. "I hate this. I hate just standing here not doing anything."

"You have enhanced hearing, right?" Dinah said with a smirk. "That's something you can do while just standing here."

Alexis looked at the other girl and blinked. Then a slow smile tugged at her lips. Closing her eyes she began listening. It wasn't easy, there was just so much noise and so many sounds to sort through. The first thing she focused in on was her mama's heartbeat. It was fast because she was fighting but it was still comforting. Slowly Alexis let her focus spread and instead of hearing only her mama's heartbeat she would catch snippets of other things. Dinah's dark haired mother taunting the man named Oliver. The buzzing noise coming off the speedsters. Barry's buzzing was becoming more steady, she thought. He'd be awake soon. Then from somewhere deeper in the compex, far below, she heard something unexpected but incredibly welcomed.

" _Why are you doing this? I'm not going to help you so you might as well…"_

Alexis gasped softly.

"What is it?" Dinah asked, her voice soft and low so her mother and the others wouldn't hear her.

"My Mom." Alexis replied. "I hear her voice."

Dinah looked into the girl's eyes, such pretty eyes, and she knew what she would do it if were her. Hell, it had been her five minutes ago. "Go."

Alexis smiled a thank you and took off in a blur. She paused once she was far enough away that the only people who could catch her now were Barry and her Mama. Closing her eyes she focused as hard as she could, listening, and then choked back a sob when she heard it. Her mommy's heartbeat. She followed that sound all the way down to a chamber at the center of the complex. She burst through the door without a second thought and there she was restrained to a chair. "Mommy!"

"Alexis?" Lena replied with wide eyes and a gasp of pure shock. "Alexis Lee Danvers-Luthor what in the hell are you doing here!?"

Alexis blinked and then shrugged. "Saving you?"

The girl in the borrowed superhero costume moved forward towards her mother as quickly as she could, all the while her mother was telling her not to come closer. Alexis had been so fixated on getting to Lena she hadn't seen him. The blast of heat vision hit her square in the chest, stopping her in her tracks. It stung like hell but it didn't injure her. Her borrowed suit was ruined however. "Dammit, this suit is borrowed." She scanned the room in the direction of where the blast came. She caught sight of a figure in the shadows, tall, broad shouldered but lean, male. "You know it was pretty dumb kidnapping a Super's mother." She told him as she turned all of her attention on him. "But do you know what was even dumber?" She summoned as much of her power as she could in preparation. Then just before she took off in a flying charge towards the figure she said, "Kidnapping a Luthors!"

She hit him with such force that they crashed through two walls before he had time to recover. She was so angry and frightened and overwhelmed that she fought without focus, without seeing who she was fighting. He had taken her mothers had harmed them and that's all that mattered to her in the moment. She didn't see his face or the suit he wore. She just kept hitting and taking hits until she was able to throw him into a wall that came crashing down on top of him. Breathing hard Alexis stared at the rubble for a few moments and then lifted off the ground and flew back to her mother. Landing beside Lena, Alexis was unsteady on her feet as she began undoing her mother's restraints. "Are you alright, Mommy?"

"I'm fine, Bug." Lena said as she helped Alexis as best she could. Once she was free she sprang to her feet and grabbed hold of her daughter as Alexis swayed. "Are you?"

Alexis smirked in what she hoped looked like a cocky way but was really more of a dazed way. "I'm great."

"Sure you are." Lena said with a shake of her head. "Alexis, what are you doing here?"

"We came to find you." Alexis answered. Relief washed over Alexis for a moment. She could still hear her mama and was with her mommy, they were safe, and they were all together. Suddenly this whole thing didn't seem as scary as it had been only moment ago.

"Your mother brought you with her?!" Lena said hotly. "I'm gonna kill her."

Alexis shook her head quickly and explained, "Mama was taken too! I came here with the others, the kids from Earth One, they're parents were taken too! And so was…"

There was a gasp by the first hole in the wall Alexis had made. Two sets of jade eyes looked towards the sound. Then Lena gasped and moved to stand in front of her daughter as if to protect her. "Lex."

"Lena." Lex replied softly. "Dear Rao, you, you look almost exactly like her." He took a step towards them but was so focused on looking at Lena he missed her taking a step back. "You're hair is longer, with a few strands of silver, and there are lines around your eyes, but otherwise…"

"Stay the hell away from us, Lex." Lena warned. "I'm no going to let you hurt them!"

"He's not our Lex, Mommy." Alexis said softly as she put her hands on her mothers shoulder in the same comforting way she'd seen her mama do millions of times over her lifetime. "He's from another Earth, one that's a whole lot different than ours."

For what felt like forever Lena just stood there staring at the man who looked like her brother. She studied him carefully, his face, his eyes, the way he stood there staring back at her. His features were softer than her Lex's, and his eyes were full of sadness and pain. Seeing her was clearly a bag of mixed emotions for the man and suddenly Lena felt bad for causing that turmoil.

"I can see that now, Bug." Lena said to her daughter whose hand she reached up to pat to let the girl know she was alright. When Alexis let go of her shoulders Lena took a few tentative steps closer to Lex. She looked into the man's blue eyes she said, "I suppose we look like the versions of each other the other has lost."

Lex nodded. "I know it probably doesn't mean much but I'm sorry for the fear and pain seeing me has caused you and your daughter. I'm sorry for whatever it is that your Lex has done to you to make you look at me with such anguish."

Hearing this man apologize, this man with her brother's eyes and his voice, his soft sad not quite a smile. It caused Lena's breath to hitch. "You really aren't my Lex." She sighed softly. "I'm sorry seeing me causes you pain. I'm sorry your Lena is gone."

Lex smiled. He raised his hand to touch Lena's face but stopped himself and let his arm fall. "Despite not actually being siblings we seem to read each other quite well."

A small, soft, smile tugged at Lena's lips as she nodded. "Well, I suppose if he wanted a version of me here than he would want a version of you as well."

"He?" Alexis asked. She'd given them space but had moved closer when it looked as if Lex would touch her mother. She didn't think he was going to hurt her but her protectiveness still kicked in. "He who?"

"You Supers are all the same." A voice called out from the second hole in the wall made by Alexis at the start of the fight with the male figure. "Throwing violence at your problems, thinking you can make the world kneel at your feet."

Alexis stiffened at the voice. It sounded oddly familiar, and yet as if it belonged to a total stranger. Turning slowly towards it she gasped at who she saw emerging from the hole. "Conner?"

He looked almost exactly like her cousin Conner Kent, only his hair was shorter, almost a buzz cut but not quite, and he had a scar that ran from his temple to his chin. He wore a black suit trimmed in red, and on his chest in the shield shape were a Super's' S was, was an L. "I won't allow you to destroy this world the way you destroyed mine!"

"Hey!" Alexis snapped at him angrily. The boy might have looked like her Conner but there was none of her Conner's sweetness or warmth, his shyness or strength of character. Her Conner's eyes were warm and his smile bright. This boy's eyes were cold and hard and the snear on his lips mean and hateful. "I didn't destroy shit! I'm pretty sure destroying a planet would get me more than grounded. My Moms tend to look down on the whole world killer thing. And it would really piss off my Aunt Sam, and trust me pissing off my Aunt Sam is a bad idea, because there's no I'm telling your mothers, no it's all, I've been a mom a lot longer than them I'll handle this myself. So yeah, no, I didn't do shit to you, jerk."

Conner blinked, then snarled as he stepped over bits of rubble. His hard angry eyes locked on Alexis, on the branded crest on the beast of her suit. "You wear that symbol on your chest as a clear statement of who you are, a Super, an egotistical whore who wants nothing more than to dominate…"

"Enough!" Lena yelled. She stepped between her daughter and the boy who looked like her nephew. "I don't know what your plans were, Conner, but clearly they've failed. Give up now and let us help you!"

Conner shook his head. "I will not be stopped! My father and my aunt built this place in secret while the Kryptonians ravaged our Earth. When our planet was on the brink of destruction just like Krypton before it, my father and my aunt sent me here, to protect me, to give me a second chance. They were suppose to come with me to finish their work but their betrayal was discovered and before they could cross over they were murdered right before my eyes. I still dream about the looks of pain on their faces and the red glow of the Supers' eyes. The House of El might have been known for treating their human concubines well compared to the other ruling Houses of Earth, but they would not suffer betrayal by a lowly human any more than House Zod or House Ze."

Alexis' head was spinning. Somewhere out there was a world where Lex Luthor was a kind hearted man who'd been married to Clark Kent, while on another world it seemed as if her mother and her people were evil alien invaders who subgatated her other mother and her other people. Looking at her mother, Alexis jerked her thumb towards Lex and said, "Good verison of evil uncle." Then she pointed at Conner. "Evil version of good cousin." Then she shook her head as if to dislodge something and said, "I really hope the DEO has a child psychologist on staff."

"The multiverse is a lot to comprehend." Lena said with a soft sigh as she put her hand on her daughter's arm. "This isn't exactly how your mother and I wanted to expose you to it."

"Is that why we're here?" Lex asked the boy who looked like a much angier version of his own son. "Lena and I? To help you finish this, whatever it is, so it can do what?"

The boy finally took his eyes off Alexis to look at Lex and nodded. "This machine will bring my world back, it will transform this blank and empty Earth into mine, before the Kryptonians showed up." He glared at Alexis with such disgust as he said, "There will be no room here for the likes of you, not that I would need to worry about that. Those of you who aren't used to power my machine will die when the rest of the multiverse is destroyed in the merging process."

"First of all," Alexis said as she took a step towards the boy. He'd been moving towards her mother and Alexis was going to put herself between him and her mother at all costs. "You have Kryptonian Earth powers so stop acting like you aren't half Kryptonian." She took another step closer. "Secondly, you're talking about destroying countless number of other worlds, other people's lives. You're no better than then people who destroyed your world." Another step closer, her fists balled tightly at her sizes, her whole body buzzing with her power. "And lastly, and perhaps most importantly, you keep calling me out about being a Super and an El, but you're forgetting something really important about me." She grabbed him by the front of his suit, and looked into his eyes. "I'm a fucking Luthor and if you think I'm just going to let you hurt my mama and use my mommy in whatever sick messed up plan you're trying to pull off, your dead fucking wrong."

While Conner had been villain monologuing Alexis had been listening to the updates and conversations happening over the comms that connected her and the other teens. After defeating Oliver and freeing him from the mind control device he instantly started planning the destruction of the complex. Meanwhile Barry was looking for the rest of their missing people. He managed to find Cisco and they were currently looking for Gypsy. Somewhere close by, Alexis didn't need the earwig for this, she heard Dinah's blonde mom giving her a hard time about helping Alexis slip away. Alexis felt a flush of guilt over getting the other girl reprimanded. She would have to make it up to Dinah later.

It took twelve seconds from the moment she grabbed his suit and started speaking to the moment she threw him across the room. All she had to do was give the others time to see their plans through and for her mama to get there, but Alexis was letting her emotions fuel her fight rather than her head, and she wasn't holding back. He had threatened her mothers, her family, her world! Her world, were her brother was secretly dating an older woman while studying Mechanical Engineering at MIT, where her cousin Ruby was a doctor who worked for the DEO, where her cousin Maya was currently grounded for pulling the fire alarm at school so she could fill the biology lab with frogs and toads, where her Aunt Alex and Aunt Sam were probably freaking the hell out right about now, where her Grandma Eliza, and her Granddad and her Pops were, where Peanut Butter and Streaky were, where everything and everyone she loved was!

She had to protect them. She had to protect her world, her loved ones, her parents. She wasn't fighting Conner to subdue him, she was fighting to protect the people she loved.

Lena and Lex had taken cover when the fighting started. Conner punched Alexis hard enough to send her flying across the room, and in his anger he ripped a massive console from the ground and raised it over his head. At first it seemed he was going to throw it at her but his gaze shifted to where Lena and Lex were. He was going to throw it at them. He was going to kill her mother!

When Alexis was ten years old, a year after finding out her mother was Supergirl, she watched a fight between Supergirl, Astra and villain called Black Flame. Alexis watched as her mother and aunt flanked their foe and began using their heat vision on her. They defeated Black Flame by using their heat vision until they solar flared. Alexis watched, screaming, as her mother and aunt fell from the sky. She felt the ground quake and the heard the boom when they hit the ground. She woke up screaming for them weeks afterwards, reliving what she saw in her dreams, over and over again.

Heat vision scared Alexis.

Jade eyes burned and tears welled in a vain attempt to soothe the sting.

Heat vision terrified Alexis.

The scream that ripped from her throat burned almost as badly as the beams of solar energy that poured from her eyes. The white hot beams hit Conner hard, sending him across the room and slamming him into a wall, and still the beams came and Alexis screamed. Then there was a pair of hands covering her eyes and a body pressing against her back, familaur arms wrapped around her, a familiar scent filled her nose, a familiar sound, a familiar voice filled her ears. Mama.

"Close your eyes, little one." Kara said into Alexis' ear. "Close your eyes and breathe, baby."

Alexis did as she was told and she could feel the burning sting in her eyes fade away. Once it was gone she turned in her mother's arms and buried her face in Kara's chest and let out a horse, ragged, sob. She felt her mama's arms wrap around her. Then a few moments later felt a second body press against her own, a second familiar scent invaded her space, and a second familiar sound, familiar voice soothed her. Mommy.

At some point following Alexis nearly killing Conner and solar flaring, and before they all breached back to Earth One, it was agreed that Cisco and Gypsy would find an Earth with a red sun where Lex could take Conner and perhaps start a new life for both of them. While all of that and other things were discussed and Alexis sat, dazed and weakened. One by one the other teens came and sat with her. Nora sat on her left and Dinah on her right, the others close by. For a moment Alexis almost leaned over to put her head on Dinah's shoulder but stopped herself.

When it was time, Alexis hugged Lex and whispered how she'd wished things could have been different, how it would have been nice to have an uncle. Then she'd moved to stand beside her mama while her mommy said her goodbyes to the man who flooded her with all kinds of what ifs as well. As she stood there cuddled into her mama's side Alexis listened as Lena asked if Lex was sure about this, about taking on the responsibility of such an angry, lost, and troubled Conner. Lex smiled, and this time when he reached out to touch Lena he didn't stop himself. He caressed her cheek and said, "I've lost everything, Lena. My Earth still remains but my world is as gone as his is. Perhaps he and I can build something new together."

Lena smiled. "Good luck, Lex."

"Take care, Lena." Lex replied before kissing her forehead and then turning away to pick up Conner's unconscious body and walk through the breach.

Most of them returned to Earth One together. Oliver, Barry, Sara, and Kara stayed behind to make sure the complex was destroyed. No one ever needed that kind of tech or knowledge, not when it could devastate the whole multiverse.

"You did nothing wrong." Dinah said softly as she sat beside Alexis who was in the hallway outside the medlab of Star Labs. "You were protecting your mother."

"I could have killed him." Alexis said softly, her voice shaking, her body still trembling a little from the depletion of her powers. She hadn't solar flared but she'd come close. With her powers weakened, with the level of solar energy in her body so low, she was cold, and she just couldn't stop shivering.

"He would have killed your mother and Mr. Kent." Dinah said firmly.

Alexis turned to look at the other girl. "That doesn't justify…"

"Don't beat yourself up, Alexis." Dinah said as she looked into the younger girl's eyes. "You were a hero and sometimes heroes have to make the hard calls."

"But I didn't make a hard call." Alexis said, not turning away from Dinah's gaze. "I lost control."

Dinah smiled reassuringly. "Maybe you did, but it's understandable, something tells me that if your mama had seen someone about to crush her beloved with a supercomputer, she'd have blasted the ever loving hell out of him too."

Alexis sighed softly and finally looked away, dropping her head to rest her forehead against her knees. "Maybe."

The girls sat there in silence until they both looked up at the sound of heels. Lena's eyebrow twitched at the sight of them but then she smiled softly. "It's time to go, Bug."

Alexis stood and Dinah stood with her. They followed Lena to where the others waited. Old friends and new said their goodbyes and Kara smiled when she was handed her breach maker.

"I took the liberty of updating it while I had it." Cisco said with a warm smile.

Lena turned to look at her daughter and asked, "How did you even managed to get your hands on that, young lady?"

"Dumb lucky?" Alexis replied sheepishly.

"We have so much to talk about when we get home." Lena said with a shake of her head but a gentle tug of her lips.

"I figured." Alexis replied.

Just before walking into the breach Alexis turned to look at her new friends and smiled. When she caught Dinah's gaze her smile brightened and she gave the girl a small wave. She hoped this wouldn't be the only time she'd get to see them all, especially Dinah.

"Hey Alexis." Dinah called out. "Maybe next time a little less search and rescue and more black and white milkshakes, huh?"

Alexis flashed the other girl a huge grin. "Only if that milkshake comes with fires I can dip in it."

Dinah's eyes went wide and her smile exploded. Somehow, some way, she was going to have to see that girl again.

When the trio walked out of the breach and into the penthouse the breach behind them had barely closed before there was a united shout of, "Where the hell have you been!"

Kara looked at Alex and Sam, who in turned watched the three Luthors collapse onto their sofa. "It's a long story." Kara told them. "We'll tell you tomorrow."

Sam and Alex watched as Alexis curled up between her mothers and could tell by the way Lena and Kara cuddled her that something had happened. They were desperate to know but could also see that it needed to wait.

"I'll get food." Sam said. "She looks like she could use it."

Kara nodded. "Thanks."

"I'll let J'onn know your back." Alex said as she pulled out her phone and started to walk away.

Lena smirked. "Hey Alex, Sara says hi, she said to ask you, how's your butt?"

Alex groaned and rolled her eyes. "She is never going to let me live that down."

Alexis cracked open one eye to look at her aunt. Why on Earth would Captain Lance want to know about her aunt's butt?

* * *

Ok, this was a lot of fun to write. I hope you all liked the crossover event. I'm having fun with these stories. So many ideas so little time to write them as quickly as I'd like too! Stay tuned dear readers! More adventures with SuperFam to come! And don't forget, leave prompts or ideas and I they spark an idea I'd be thrilled to write it!

~Reese


	12. Big Talks and Awkward Moments

Raising kids is full of awkward moments and the need to sit down and have big talks with them

This chapter idea came from a suggestion made by Leapyearbaby29 :)

* * *

Big Talks and Awkward Moments

 **Andrew (12)**

Standing in the kitchen Lena stared at the collection of ingredients on the counter with a look of puzzlement on her face. She was preparing to make dinner, a dish she'd made once before that was a hit with both of her fussy eaters, but she had a funny feeling she was missing something. She pointed at each thing laid out before her as she ticked it off in her mind. Yes, something was missing, but what? She huffed softly when she realized she would have to check the recipe. Padding across the kitchen in her bare feet she made her way over to the sitting area where one of the many tablets they owned was stuffed between two custions of the small sofa that sat in front of the windows that looked out over the city. The blue and orange camouflage design of the protective case told Lena it was Andrew's tablet. Unlocking it was easy. The kids were allowed to lock each other out of their respective devises but they were not allowed to lock their mothers out. Andrew and Alexis were allowed one passcode or password to use across all their devices and Kara and Lena were to know that code or word at all times.

Lena tapped in the four digit code to unlock the tablet and when the lockscreen picture of the National City Comets logo faded away it was replaced with the last thing her twelve year old son was looking at. Lena's jade eyes went a little wide. She swiped a few times and sighed. Speaking softly she called out for her wife. "Kara."

"Yes?" Kara said as she walked into the kitchen a few moments later.

Looking up at her wife Lena said, "Come have a look at this."

Kara accepted the tablet from her wife with a quizzical look on her face. The look in Lena's eyes let her know it wasn't something bad, but it was something important. She looked at the screen of the tablet and blinked. Now she was really confused. "Um, ok. Why are you showing me a picture of Zatanna? And where are the rest of her clothes?"

"Kara." Lena said softly. "That's Andrew's tablet."

Kara blinked again as she slowly sat beside her wife on the sofa. "Ok, why does our son have a half naked picture of Zatanna on his tablet?"

Lena reached over and began swiping her finger across the screen, showing Kara other pictures of scantily clad women. "Because he's a twelve year old boy." She finally said. "Kara, I think it's time we talked to him. I mean, really talk to him, not just one of our little chats about the differences between boys and girls, and having respect and a positive body image, and knowing the differences between good touches and bad touches. I think it's time we talked to him about sex."

"What?" Kara's voice went high pitched and her eyes flew open. "Lena! He's only…"

"He's not a baby anymore, Kara." Lena said gently but firmly. "He's twelve, he's a preteen, and like it or not he's going through puberty as we speak."

No parent liked the idea of their babies growing up. Growing up meant becoming grown up and that meant leaving home and having their own lives away from the safe, warm embrace of mama.

"He's obviously curious, Kara." Lena said as she reached over to take her wife's hand. "We need to know where his head is at and make sure he's prepared and as knowledgeable as we can."

Kara whimpered softly. "I know you're right but still."

"He's our little boy." Lena said with an understanding nod.

They talked about the best way to approach this, coming up with somewhat of a game plan, while Lena prepared dinner with Kara's help and put it in the oven, forgetting about whatever it was that had been missing. Then they went looking for their son. Kara could hear his heartbeat on the roof in the beautiful garden space they had up there. Andrew had wanted to experiment with spray paint so Kara had set up a huge sheet of drywall for him to paint on, with the warning that if he ever took his artist expression into the public domante he'd be in huge trouble. They watched him for a few moments as he used a thick piece of cardboard to layer colors of paint. Both Kara and Lena loved that their children weren't only wicked smart but also artistically inclined. For Alexis is was music, and for Andrew it was visual art.

"Hey Bud." Kara called out to their son. "Gotta minute? Mommy and I would like to talk to you about something."

"Yeah, Mama, sure." Andrew said as he set aside his can of spray paint and walked over to the sitting area where his mothers took seats on the wicker sofa, leaving space between them for him to sit. "What's up?"

"I needed to borrow your tablet." Lena said as she held out the device to her son. "And I saw the pictures on it, Drew."

The boy's eyes went wide and Kara could hear his heart rate pick up. "We're not mad about the pictures, Bud. We just thought we should talk a bit, ya know, about why you have them, and about the way they make you feel."

Andrew looked between his mothers with wide eyes, his head turning back and forth between them almost comically. "How they make me feel?"

Lena nodded. "The kinds of emotions you feel and how your body reacts…"

"Nope!" Andrew said as she leapt to his feet. "Do not want! So not having this conversation with you right now. Don't want to have it at all."

"We know this is a really awkward conversation to have with your moms, Drew." Lena said as she looked up at her son with a gentle expression and reassuring smile. "But it's an important one, and one that we will have many times over the coming years."

Andrew groaned. "Great, something to look forward too."

"Ok, lets start off easy." Kara said as she encouraged her son to sit in the chair across from them or on edge of the coffee table. "These pictures are really nice to look at, and the women in them are beautiful, but they're not completely real."

Andrew sat in the chair. "What do you mean?"

"Photographs like these are often airbrushed." Kara explained. "Computers are used to hide or cover up what other people might see as flaws or imperfections, in both women and men."

As Kara spoke Lena made a mental note to talk about body image again with Alexis again. She was only nine but society pushed impractical ideals onto kids at really young ages. She and Kara wanted their kids to have a strong and healthy foundation of self respect, knowing that having a good relationship with themselves would help them have good and healthy relationships with others.

"You're at an age now were your body is going to be experiencing things that it hasn't before." Lena said gently as the conversation progressed. "You'll have natural impulses, feelings both emotional and physical, sometimes. You'll look at someone and your feelings and your body will respond to what your seeing. Maybe it's something as simple as a smile or maybe it's something more. Maybe your heart rate will pick up, and maybe your penis will…"

"MOM!" Andrew looked horrified.

Lena was unphased. "When this happens we just want you to know that it's ok, it's natural."

"Sex is a natural part of life, Drew." Kara continued. "It's actually pretty great."

"MAMA!" Andrew groaned and covered his burning face with a decorative throw pillow.

They waited until Andrew put the pillow down before continuing. "The important thing to remember when it comes to sex, and well, life in general, it respect and responsibility. Having respect for yourself and for your partner, and being responsible for your actions and your choices."

"If your partner says no, they mean no, and everything you're doing stops." Lena said firmly. "You have respect for them and yourself and you do not push or guilt them into doing more than they want. And that goes the other way as well, if you aren't ready for something, if you don't want to do something, you stop it, you say no."

"And understand that if they push or try to guilt you in to it, that is not ok." Kara added. "And always know that no matter what you can come talk to us, Andrew, about anything."

Lena nodded. "Do you have any questions, Andrew? Anything you're curious about or want to know?"

Andrew shook his head.

"Well, when you do, and you will, we really would like it if you came and talked to us." Kara said.

Lena nodded and added. "And if it's something you feel like only another man can answer or understand than you can talk to Grandpa J'onn, or one of your uncles."

They talked a little more, addressing the issue of safe sex. Lena even told him that when he was ready to start having sex she would get him the condoms herself. That made the boy groan and flush a deep red once again. When they felt like they had covered what they needed to they let their poor beet red son run off to hide until dinner. They both felt like it had been a good start but they also knew that as their children got older these talks would only get harder and more serious.

 **Alexis (8)**

One of Alexis' favorite things to do was watch her mothers. She would watch them get ready in the mornings, or prepare for an evening out, and soak in everything they would do. The way they applied their makeup or fixed their hair. The way they would dress for work, or hanging out, or for events. Tonight they were going to the annual Luthor's Children's Hospital fundraiser and dressing extra fancy. Sitting on the counter between the double sinks in her mothers' bathroom Alexis watched as her mommy applied her makeup and smiled.

"You're really pretty Mommy." The little girl said with such sincerity it nearly brought tears to her mother's eyes, not that she knew that. "I want to be pretty like you when I grow up."

Lena reached for her cuddle bug's face and kissed the tip of her nose. "You, my love, will be more beautiful."

Alexis giggled. "Can I wear some of your lipstick?"

"A little." Lena said as she picked a lighter shade of lipstick than she'd put on and lightly put some on her daughter's lips.

Alexis crossed her eyes trying to see what her mommy was doing and when Lena was finished she smacked her lips together to make a popping sound. She twisted around so she could look in the mirror and smiled. "Pretty."

When Lena was finished applying her makeup she put her lipstick into her clutch and then pulled out one of the cabinet drawers to retrieve a tampon which she also slipped into the clutch.

Alexis watched what her mother had done and leaned across the sink to look into the drawer. "Mommy?"

"Yes Bug?" Lena replied as she closed the drawer.

"What are those?" The little girl asked.

"What are what, Bug?" Lena replied.

Alexis picked up her mother's small black, sparkly purse and took out the purple wrapped thing she'd just put in it. She held it up for her mommy to see. "This. Is it lipstick?"

Panic flooded through Lena on the inside while she smiled softly on the outside. Her baby was asking her what a tampon was! Her tiny bright eyed cuddled bug who still couldn't start her day without a snuggle, who still slept with a nightlight, and whose favorite activity to keep herself busy while at Lena's office was coloring in her magic moon princess coloring book, wanted to know what a tampon was!

Then Lena's logical mom brain kicked in. Alexis was eight. On average girls started their periods between the ages of eleven and thirteen, but it wasn't uncommon for girls as young as nine to have their first menstruation. While Lena was internally keening, outwardly she was smiling softly as she answered, "No Bug, that's not a lipstick, that's a tampon."

Alexis blinked bright green eyes. "What's a tampon?"

"It's something Mama and I use when we're on our periods." Lena explained as she looked into her daughter's matching eyes.

"What's a period?" Alexis asked next as she watched her mommy take the tampon from her fingers and put it back in her purse.

Well, Lena thought as she picked up her daughter and settled the girl on her hip, we're having this conversation. She carried her little bug to the chase lounge in the corner of her and Kara's bedroom and sat down, holding her girl in her lap. "Well, Bug, a period is another term used for a woman's menstruation cycle."

Alexis blinked up at her mommy. "What's a men stray sun cycle? Is that like a motorcycle?"

Lena laughed softly and cuddled her little cuddle bug. "No, baby, it's not like a motorcycle. A woman's menstruation cycle is something her body goes through once a month as part of her reproductive cycle. See, we girls have something inside of us called a uterus, it's we're our babies develop and grow when we make babies. Our bodies work really hard to prepare a safe and healthy place for the baby to grow but if there's no baby to use what our bodies made for it, then it gets rid of it and starts all over. So once a month, for a couple of days, a healthy woman whose body is mature enough to have babies will have a period if she isn't pregnant."

Alexis was listening intently to every word her mother was saying. Then she asked, "Ok, but what's the tampon for?"

"Well," Lena really wished Kara was here to help her explain this but Supergirl had been needed for something and she was off doing Supergirl things. "The stuff the uterus is getting rid of every month, it's bloody and messy, and we use tampons and pads to keep our clothes clean."

"Blood?" Alexis gasped softly. "Does it hurt?"

"Sometimes." Lena said honestly. "Sometimes when a woman is on her period she'll have cramps."

Alexis frowned deeply as she took in all of this new information. "Are you on your period now, Mommy?"

"I am." Lena said with a nod.

"Are you in pain?" The concerned girl asked.

Lena smiled reassuringly and shook her head. "No, Bug, I'm not in any pain."

"Good." Alexis replied with a soft sigh of relief. "Mommy?"

"Yes Bug?" Lena replied as she brushed at her daughter's rose gold hair comfortingly.

"Will I have a period?" Alexis asked.

Lena nodded. "When you're older, when you're body is ready, and more mature, you will have a period." She caressed her daughter's cheek with her thumb and did her best to be reassuring. "When it happens the first time it'll be a little startling because it'll be unexpected. You'll find blood in your panties or on the tissue after you've gone potty, and when that happens Mama and I will be there to help you, to show you what to do, and to celebrate."

"Celebrate?" Alexis asked.

Lena nodded and smiled. "A girl's first period is a sign that she's growing up, it's something special, and a milestone in life."

Alexis looked at her mother like she wasn't buying it. Then she snuggled into her mommy's arms and rested her head on Lena's chest. She thought about what her mother had just told her and then declared, "I don't think I wanna have a period, Mommy. It sounds gross and icky."

"It is." Lena said, refusing to lie to her child. "But it's not something you have to worry about any time soon, Bug."

"Ok." Alexis replied. The pair just sat there for several long moments before Alexis once again said, "Mommy?"

Lena had hoped this conversation was over and inwardly groaned. "Yes Bug?"

"Can I wear some of your fancy perfume too?" The girl asked as she sat up and looked at her mother with a wide hopeful grin.

Lena laughed with relief. "Yes, my love bug, you can wear a bit of my fancy perfume."

 **Andrew (16)**

They sat on one of the towers of the suspension bridge that stretched over the harbor connecting the east bank to the west bank, their capes fluttering gently behind them, and bags of Big Belly Burger burgers and fries between them. The lights of National City sparkled all around them as night fell upon the busy city, slowing it down a little. Andrew had spent the late afternoon and evening at his mother's side, training, learning from her how to be a hero. Supergirl and Powerboy had stopped a bank robbery, helped with an apartment fire, captured a couple of alien gang bangers, and stopped a driverless car from causing a pileup on the very bridge where they now sat stuffing their faces with greasy burgers and fries. All in all it had been a great day.

But Andrew had something on his mind and now that they weren't busy superheroing it came back to the forefront of his thoughts. The sound of his mother sucking the last bit of her first strawberry milkshake through her straw made Andrew turn his head to look at her. He had a question, and his mothers had always said he could ask them anything, and since they were alone he figured why not now? "Hey Mama? Can I ask you something? It's kind of personal and kind of awkward."

Kara put her empty shake cup in one of the empty burger bags and smiled at her son. "You know you can ask me anything, Bud, no matter how awkward or personal. What's on your mind, son?"

Andrew bit his lip nervously, just like both of his mothers. He took a deep breath and blurted out, "Do I really have to use a condom when I have sex?"

Kara choked on air. "What?"

"Well, I mean, we're invulnerable to disease." Andrew said while ducking his gaze away from his mother's. "So, it's not like we can catch anything."

"True." Kara replied. "But, Andrew, you can still get a girl pregnant, so yes, you have to use a condom when you have sex." She paused for a moment and then added, "It's also a matter of showing respect for the person you're with. Unless you've told them about who you are, and that's a secret you should only share with someone you trust on a much higher level than a high school or college girlfriend, your partner isn't going to know you can't catch or pass on an STD. Using a condom will give them a sense of security, it will allow them to feel safe."

"Oh." Andrew said simply.

The two fell silent for a few moments before Kara asked, "Andrew. Are you having sex?"

"What? Mama. No." Andrew said with a shake of his head. Then he sighed and said, "But I've been thinking about it."

Kara nodded, acknowledging what her son was telling her. "Drew, you need to be careful when you start having sex, and I don't just mean using a condom. I mean, you need to be extra aware of your strength. You could accidentally hurt someone."

He hadn't even thought of that. His dark blue eyes widened as he looked up at his mama.

"You're Aunt Sam and I take precautions, we use red sun lamps." Kara admitted.

Andrew threw his hands up to cover his ears and closed his eyes tight while shaking his head. "I don't need to know this!"

Kara laughed. "If you're going to be having sex with a human, Drew, than yes, you need to know this. The red sun lamps dampen our powers so Sam and I don't have to worry about hurting our very human wives."

"Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope." Andrew said, shaking his head. "Not listening to this. Your wife is my mom! Aunt Sam is married to Aunt Alex! Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope."

She really couldn't help but laugh. "Alright, maybe we should talk to Mommy about making you a lamp of your own."

Andrew just shook his head as he mama laughed gently at his embarrassment. Though it was awkward as hell and a little embarrassing he was really grateful that he could talk to his moms like this.

 **Alexis (17)**

The girls stood in front of the innocent looking storefront staring at the innocent looking outfits on the manikins in the window. One manikin wore a corset top and a matching short skirt which were black with a little teddy bear crossbones pattern on it. Another wore a simple red dress trimmed in black lace. And the third wore a dress that looked like it came right out of one of those old retro 1950s sitcoms that aired on t.v. at two in the morning.

Maya shifted nervously beside her which made Alexis tear her gaze from the shop in front of them to her cousin. "You don't have to go in with me." She told the girl who was a year younger than she was. "You can wait out here or go back to the car."

"No." Maya said with a shake of her head. Her gaze remained on the shop. "I want to go in." Turning to look at her cousin she smiled softly and said, "Besides, moral support, remember?"

Alexis gave her cousin a bright smile and then turned to look at the door. "Ok then, let's do this. Just, remember, don't act like your in high school."

"We are in high school." Maya muttered as the pair walked towards the door with as much confiance as they could muster.

Alexis had prepared for this. She'd read dos and don'ts online, watched youtube videos of other people's experiences, and had raided her mother's clothes. She was wearing her mommy's Carolina Herrera black silk faille party skirt, a fifteen hundred dollar skirt, and a three hundred dollar white belted silk wrap blouse, and a two thousand dollar pair of Christian Louboutin heels. She had her long blonde curls pulled up into a bun and she'd done her makeup a lot more thickly than usual. She needed to look older, she needed to give off the impression that she belonged there, and wasn't just a newly minted seventeen year old girl sneaking into a place she had no business being in.

When she told Maya what she was planning on doing she'd quickly volunteered herself as moral support. Maya was tall like Sam so they had to raid Sam's clothes for her. Black slacks, light gray blouse, and a blazer with a pair of Jimmy Choo's that made the sixteen year old squeal in delight. Maya's long chestnut hair was pulled back into a high ponytail and Alexis had done her makeup to help her look older. Youtube makeup tutorials had been a huge part of the prep work for this excursion.

Taking a deep breath as she reached for the door handle Alexis pulled it open and stepped inside. The first thing that greeted the teens was a display table with various lotions and oils, soaps, creams, bath bombs, and other such things. To their left were racks and displays of bras, panties, and lingerie. So far they weren't seeing anything that they wouldn't see in a Victoria Secret. Alexis relaxed a little, which helped when she looked to the right and made eye contact with the sale's woman behind the counter. She summoned up every ouch of Luthor she could muster and gave the young woman a curt nod of greeting before moving further into the shop.

That's when any and all sophistication or grown up aura the girls were trying to project evaporated and they were exactly what they were. Two naive teenage girls standing the middle of a sex shop.

Maya stood with wide brown eyes, her mouth slightly agape, and her face flushed as she stared at a shelved wall with a variety of dildos in every size and color imaginable.

"Maya." Alexis said softly. "Close your mouth, you're going to get us busted."

Maya closed her mouth with a snap. "Sorry."

The girls continued on bravely exploring the shop. Some things were far more overwhelming or confusing than others. They had both been to Pride parades and festivals, L-Corp and CatCo were both huge corporate sponsors for National City's Pride week events, so the leather section wasn't to startling. The girls giggled at the novelty shaped candies, and Maya teased Alexis with a lightsaber shaped vibrator that had her cousin blushing as red as a Super's cape. The BDSM section, however, went right over their heads.

"I don't get it." Maya said as she and her cousin stared at a display of paddles and leather straps. "Spankings hurt, why would anyone want one on purpose?"

"Maybe it's a memory thing?" Alexis offered in answer. "When you get old you forget how much things like that sucked. It's like when they don't remember how hard it is to be a kid and how sometimes school fucking sucks and you wish you could just forget all about it and run off on a time ship with your girlfriend."

Maya turned her head to look at her cousin and blinked. "Huh?"

"Nevermind." Alexis said with a shake of her head. "Come on, I think I see what I came for."

The girls walked over to a display table and Alexis reached for the product she'd come to buy.

"You know this isn't exactly what I was expecting when you suggested we spend lunch shopping."

Brown and green eyes went as wide as was physically possible at the familiar voice coming from somewhere close by. Both of their heart rates picked up and in a moment of panic Alexis grabbed her cousin and pulled her into a fitting room.

"Oh please." Lena laughed. "As if I didn't see you making a mental shopping list in the car."

Sam laughed and she shrugged. "I didn't say I was objecting just that it was unexpected. Alex and I have been meaning to stop in but we've both been so damn busy."

"At least your wife will come with you." Lena huffed jovially. "I still can't get Kara to set foot in a store like this, not since the first time and she found that Superman dildo and nearly passed out."

Sam's laugh was loud and boisterous. "My sweet and oh so soft cousin."

In the dressing room Maya was looking at Alexis with sheer panic in her milk chocolate colored eyes. She mouthed, 'What do we do?!'

Alexis wasn't exically calm and collected as she mouthed back, 'I don't know!'

Lena's laughed was a bit more sultry as she said, "Oh, she isn't always so soft, she can be quite…"

Sam reached out and put her hand on Lena's arm and shot her a look that said to hush for a moment. She hadn't heard it when they'd first walked in, but she heard it now. Two very familiar sounds that her enhanced mom ears just naturally picked up on. Two very familiar sounds that she should not be hearing right now. Holding her finger to lips she motioned for Lena to follow her quietly. Sam reached for the handle of a fitting room while Lena looked at her and mouthed, 'What are you doing?'

When the door opened two sets of brown eyes and two sets of green eyes went wide. One Luthor gasped, while one jumped with a squeak causing her to drop the box she'd been holding. One Arias-Danvers shifted her weight to her left foot while crossing her arms over her chest, a black mesh basket with a few items hanging from her arm at the bend of her elbow, while one ducked behind her cousin as if hiding behind Alexis meant her mother couldn't see her.

"Oh you two better have a damn good explanation for being here." Sam said in her best mom voice while trying not to laugh hysterically at the situation and the looks on their girls' faces.

"Alexis?" Lena couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Hi Mommy." The girl said as sweetly as she could while giving her mother a sheepish smile.

Lena blinked, and as the shock of finding her underage daughter in a fitting room of a sex ship wore off her mom side roared to life. "Don't hi mommy me, Alexis Luthor! Young lady, what the hell are you doing here?"

Alexis's mouth opened and closed like a dying fish as she tried to find an excuse, and explanation, anything that would get her out of this situation. As her mind frantically tried to come up with something her eyes darted to the floor and the box she'd dropped.

Noticing her daughter's gaze flick downwards Lena looked down as well. Seeing the box at her daughter's feet she reached for it and despite Alexis' superspeed managed to get to it before her daughter. She examined the product and then looked up at her daughter. "Flavored non latex dental dams?"

Alexis continued her imitation of a drying fish.

"Outside. Now." Sam said firmly as she stepped back so the girls could come out of the fitting room. As they passed by her she popped them both on the bottom. "The car is parked down the street. Wait for us there."

Finally Alexis managed to find her voice and squeaked out. "Yes Aunt Sam."

The elder Luthor and Arias-Danvers watched as their daughters made their way out of the store and as soon as the door closed behind them they burst out laughing. They finished their shopping and as they made their way to the car where they could see the girls waiting for them Lena blinked. "Are they…"

"Wearing our clothes?" Sam finished and nodded. "Yeap." She popped the p hard and chuckled. "Your, just turned seventeen year old daughter is wearing about four thousand dollars worth of your clothes to sneak into an upscale sex shop."

"Well, your's is wearing your favorite pair of Jimmy Choos." Lena pointed out. Then she said, "I think it best we both take the rest of the day off so we can talk to our girls."

Sam nodded her agreement.

"Do you think we're in trouble, Alexis?" Maya asked softly as they watched their mothers walking towards them.

Alexis sighed. "I don't know, Maya, if we are, I'm sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry for. I wanted to come along." Maya said. "I was curious, and it was kind of fun."

Alexis bit her lip to keep herself from smiling since their mothers were close. "Yeah, it kinda was."

"Alexis." Lena said once she and Sam were face to face with their daughters. "DId you drive?"

"Yes Mommy." Alexis said with a nod.

Lena held out her hand for her daughter's keys. "I'll drive us home, Bug."

"Get in the car, Peanut." Sam said to her girl.

The car ride home started off in silence. Both Lena and Alexis needed time to let the awkwardness of this experience wear off a little before either of them could face what needed to be talked about. Lena prolonged their time in the car by pulling into a Starbucks drive through and ordering the current trendy frappuccino for Alexis and a London Fog for herself. Once she was back on the road she finally spoke up, though she did wait until Alexis had put her drink in the cup holder first. "Are you having sex, Bug?"

"No." Alexis said softly while she took her hair out of the bun she had it in. "Not yet."

Lena nodded. "But you want too."

Alexis nodded, cleared her throat and softly admitted. "Yes."

Lena nodded again. When she stopped at the next red light she reached behind her into the bag from the sex shop and pulled out a smaller bag. She handed it to her daughter. "You know you don't have to do to a sex shop to get these."

Alexis looked at her mother with wide eyes and then peaked into the bag. Not only had Lena gotten her the dams but some non latex gloves and condoms. Alexis' eyes got even wider as she looked back at her mother.

"You'll want to keep your nails short, blunt, and well trimmed." Lena said as if her daughter wasn't looking at her like a cartoon whose eyes were bugging out of her head. "You can come with me when I get mine done Saturday. I'm assuming you know what the dams are for since you went to buy them, but just in case, you use them for oral. The gloves are for fingering and the condoms for toys."

"Mommy!" Alexis squeaked while sinking as low in her seat as her seatbelt would allow her.

"But the most important thing you need to know isn't in that bag, Bug, or anywhere in that store." Lena continued. The light ahead turned red and she turned to look at her daughter. "The most important things are here," She tapped Alexis' temple and then poked her where her heart is. "And here. Be sure of your feelings, Alexis, be sure that you're ready, truly ready. If you're not, please, Bug, please consider waiting until you are. And if you're sure you are ready, then be safe, be respectful of yourself and her, be gentle with yourself and her, and keep in mind that first times aren't like they are in the rom-coms and fairy tales. They're awkward, and clumsy, and you have no fucking clue what you're doing, but they can be nice, they should be special, and like any skill, you'll get better at it."

Alexis just nodded. She wasn't sure what to say and to be honest her mother was giving her a lot to think about. Lena smiled reassuringly at her and Alexis smiled back. After a few silent minutes passed Alexis bit her lip and asked, "Mommy?"

"Yes Bug?" Lena replied.

"Are you mad at me?" The girl asked, her voice soft and unsure.

The fact that Alexis was asking her this in that tone of voice told Lena her little girl wasn't as mature as she thought she was. "No Bug, I'm not mad, and you're not in any trouble." Lena said gently but then turned to look at her daughter. "As long as you haven't scuffed my shoes. My favorite pair of Christian Louboutin, Bug, really?"

"They were the most comfortable." Alexis replied.

Lena laughed softly. "That's why they're my favorite!"

"Mommy?" Alexis asked, biting her lip. "How old were you the first time?"

"Nineteen with a woman." Lena answered honestly. "Twenty one with a man."

For the rest of the ride home they talked and Lena answered her daughter's questions. When they got home Lena sent Alexis up to change out of her clothes and put her shoes back where they belonged. Then she retreated to her home office where she poured herself a glass of whiskey and downed it in one gulp, following it almost instantly with a second. Wither her eyes watered from the burn of the whiskey or something else she wouldn't admit. She was so not ready to face the fact that her little girl, her cuddle bug, was seriously considering having sex.

Later that night while she cuddled her little black kitten, Morgana, Alexis' phone buzzed with a text from Maya. 'Well that was the most awkward conversation I've ever had with my mothers, but I'm not in trouble. You?'

'Same.' Alexis sent back.

'Still gonna do it?' Maya replied.

Alexis bit her lip. 'I don't know. I think I need to think about it some more.'

'Good idea.' Maya replied. Then a few seconds later she sent, 'So the Superman dildo, that was disturbing right?'

Alexis read the text and burst out laughing. 'Yes, yes it was.'


	13. Start of Something

Alexis is about to start something new in her life

Alexis (16)

* * *

Start of Something

It was a half day and Alexis was excited to spend her free afternoon hitting up some of her favorite places and enjoying one of the last warm sunny days of fall. After stopping off at her locker she made her way out to the student parking lot where her car was parked. The car use to be her mommy's before her mothers were even together and it amused Alexis to no end that Infiniti Q60 convertible was the same shade of blue as her mama's Supergirl suit. Walking to the back of the car Alexis tossed her school bags into the trunk and slammed it closed after grabbing her battered old messenger bag and heading for the driver's side door. She'd just tossed her bag into the passenger seat when she heard a strange sound coming from somewhere nearby. It was an oddly familiar and yet totally foreign sound, so of course Alexis went to check it out. Not only did she have a stash of casual clothes in her car but she also had her brand new supersuit.

Following the Earth 00 incident her mothers had agreed that Alexis had proven to them she was ready to train and work with her mama and the DEO. She and her Mommy worked together on her suit and she loved it. The bodysuit and pants were blue with red piping on the torso that outlined the shield shape of their crest on her chest, but then ran down her abdomand to her waist where it diverged into Ls. She wore a black belt and a utility pouch on her thigh reminiscent of the holsters her Aunt Alex wore. Her boots were red and stopped just before her knee, and while her mother had a thing for thumb holes, Alexis had gone with more of a fingerless glove. The best part, at least for Alexis, was the jacket, which she'd wanted so badly she fought for it. It was red with yellow-gold piping, came to her waist in the front, and fastened at the top, leaving an upside down V opening along her torso. It had a hood she could pull up to help conceal her face, which she had insisted on, because she'd really liked the look of the leathers she'd borrowed while on Earth One. The S shield that told the world she was a Super was outlined in yellow-gold over her left breast, and the back was long like a cape.

When Alexis drew closer to the sound she felt a shift in the way the air around her felt and again she thought it felt kind of familiar. It wasn't until she saw the breach form that she realized why. Alexis tensed up as she watched the on-its-side pool of water form and then relaxed the moment she saw who stepped out of it. Her whole face lit up at the sight of the slightly taller, slightly older girl with the long black hair and bright blue eyes. "Dinah!"

Dinah Lance smiled as the breach closed behind her. She looked Alexis up and down and smirked as she shifted her weight onto one foot and crossed her arms over her chest. The other girl was wearing a black, white and red plaid schoolgirl skirt, a white button down shirt, a tie that matched her skirt, and a black blazer with a school logo on it. Dinah couldn't help but think the other girl was incredibly cute. "Nice outfit, Alexis."

Alexis blushed at the way Dinah was looking at her. "I make it work." She smiled at Dinah as she closed some of the distance between them. Since Dinah hadn't tried to hide the fact that she was looking Alexis up and down, the younger girl decided turn about was fair play. Dinah looked a lot more relaxed in her pale blue jeans, loose fitting tan silk top, and tan wedge boots, then she had the last time they'd seen each other. However, the more relaxed aura coming from Dinah didn't stop Alexis from asking with great concern, "Is everything alright, Dinah?"

"What?" Dinah asked, looking a little confused at the concern in Alexis' voice before it sunk in. "Oh. No. I mean, yes, yes, everything's fine. I just thought maybe you'd like to grab those black and white milkshakes or something."

Knowing that Dinah wasn't here because she needed her help with something, but was here just because she wanted to see her again almost had Alexis floating off the ground. The other girl had been on her mind a lot since their time together on the other Earths, so much so that she'd thought about risking it and taking her mother's breach maker again. "You're Earth or mine?"

"Do you have black and white milkshakes on this Earth?" Dinah asked as she closed more of the distance between her and the blonde teen.

Alexis beamed. "The best around."

"I'll be the judge of that." Dinah replied.

Alexis jerked her head back towards the parking lot. "Come on. My car's over here. You're lucky this part of the grounds isn't covered by the cameras. My Aunt would be pissed if she had to scrub security footage of a breach opening in the middle of my school."

Dinah frowned a little a she followed the other girl to the parking lot. "I did not consider the fact you might be in school when I decide to cross over. I apologize. "

There was a warm, happy smile on Alexis' lips as she turned to look at the dark haired girl. "Don't worry about it. I'm glad you're here."

That made Dinah smile and blush ever so slightly.

As Alexis pulled out of her school's student parking lot her thoughts were finally starting to catch up to what was happening, and she could feel her emotions starting to swirl around in a mix of excitement, nervousness, and anxiety. She'd had an almost instant crush on the older teen from the moment she saw her step out of the shadows looking like a modern AU version of the greek goddess Artemis. That crush had only gotten worse as they'd worked together on Earth 00 to rescue their parents. Dinah had been brave, strong, a natural leader and Alexis had been drawn to that.

After returning to her own Earth with her mothers, Alexis wasn't sure she'd ever see Dinah again. The way she'd understood it when her mama explain it to her, she and Barry were the only ones who ever jumped Earths. Alexis didn't have any reason to think Dinah would, or that her mothers would allow her too. But here she was, the pretty brave girl she'd been crushing on, sitting beside her in her car and all Alexis could think about was being in her stupid school uniform looking like a stupid kid. For a moment she thought about stopping at home to change but she didn't really want to waste any time they had together. She wasn't sure how long Dinah would be here. Sighing inwardly she realized she would just have to make do with the change of clothes in her bag.

When they reached the diner Alexis said, "Go ahead and grab us a booth. I'm not spending all day in this gitup. It'll only take a sec for me to change."

"It's a cute gitup." Dinah said with a warm smile. "But I understand, I am far more comfortable in jeans than I am in my formal robes."

Alexis quirked an eyebrow as she wondered why Dinah would need formal robes. She also blushed and quickly ducked her head as she said she'd be right back before heading towards the back of the diner. It only took her a few seconds to change into a pair of deep blue skinny jeans, a vintage Star Wars t-shirt, her favorite leather jacket, and to pin her hair up to show off the hidden pinks, blues, and purples she'd had dyed into her hair. She also put her piercings, which now that she was thinking about it she was probably still grounded over, back into her ears and tongue.

When Alexis was fifteen she hit a bit of a rebellious stage as she began the process of figuring herself out, and a part of the rebellious streak was a sudden desire to have more than just the mondae ear piercing of one hole per lobe. She'd gone to her cousin Ruby and asked about the white ink tattoos she had, which she'd gotten after her powers had kicked in, and how she'd gotten them. Ruby had the words Brave, Faith, and Patience written along the right side of her ribcage. Ruby had explained that it had taken a red sun lamp, a kryptonite needle, and magic. Litteral magic. Ruby's friend Zatanna, had done the tattooing. So fifteen year old Alexis 'borrowed' her mothers' portable red sun lamp, and a kryptonite needle from Ruby's lab, and blackmailed her brother into getting his girlfriend to help. After a four day weekend spent in San Francisco with Andrew and Raven, Alexis had three piercings along the curve of her left earlobe, a second piercing in her right lobe, as well as a rook piercing in her right, and a daith piercing in her left. Raven had enchanted studs that would allow the piercings to heal but not close the second she was back under a yellow sun, and Alexis had been on cloud nine until she'd gotten home and her mothers flipped out.

Despite the fact that her mothers had been pissed when she'd returned home with the new ear piercings, six months later she'd talked Raven into doing her belly button and her tongue. It was the tongue piercing that really did her in when it came to her mothers, even more so than going behind their backs for a second time. "You're not completely immune to kryptonite Alexis Lee!" Kara had yelled, actually yelled, while Lena looked close to murderous. "Which is why it pierced your skin so easily! You could have ingested some of it! Do I really need to explain to you why ingesting position is bad for you, Alexis!"

Her punishment had been epic but worth it. Especially now as she slipped into the booth across from Dinah who was looking at her with a smile while biting the corner of her lip. The look actually made Alexis blush again.

"Interesting piercings." Dinah said with a smirk.

Alexis smiled in what she hoped was a playful way. "And these are just the ones you can see."

Dinah's eyebrow twitched at that and her smirk grew into a grin.

They ordered their milkshakes, fries and burgers and easily slipped into conversation after Dinah begrudgingly agreed the milkshakes were good. Though she still insisted that the milkshakes at her grandfather's favorite diner were the best anywhere. Alexis laughed when Dinah said H.G. would be relieved to know Star Wars was a thing here as well. Then she admitted to being more of Indiana Jones fan than a Han Solo fan.

"Andrew is my only sibling but we grew up with Maya so she might as well be my sister." Alexis said when they started talking about their families. "Ruby is way older than us, we're still close, but it's not the same. Same with Jon and Conner, they grew up in Metropolis, so we're close, but not like me and Maya, and Drew."

Dinah hummed softly as she dipped a fry in her milkshake. "Along with Jonas I have another half brother, William. We share the same father but different mothers." She popped the fry into her mouth and once she'd eaten it she added, "I also have cousins, most of whom I like, one I do not."

"Oh?" Alexis asked with curiosity.

"Damian." Dinah said with a nod. "He is the son of my mother's older sister, Talia. He is an arrogant, self righteous, insufferable jackass. He's an entitled spoiled brat only made worse since joining his father in Gotham." When Dinah noticed the way Alexis was looking at her with slightly wide eyes and mouth slightly agape she asked, "What?"

"You're cousin is Damian Wayne?" Alexis asked.

Dinah nodded. "Yes, how did you…"

"We have a Damian Wayne." Alexis told her and then began to laugh. "In fact our Damian is dating my cousin Jon, and he's pretty much how you described him, though he's gotten better over the years. He's slightly less insufferable now."

The girls fell silent for a few moments. Each dipping a fry and eating it. Finally Dinah said, "I wonder if there is a version of me on this Earth."

Alexis smiled and before she could stop herself she said, "No, you're one of kind Dinah."

Dinah smiled at that and blushed.

After they finished eating Dinah asked Alexis what else she'd been planning for the day before she showed up suddenly. Alexis had shrugged and said, "Just hitting up some of my favorite places." Then smiled at the other girl and asked, "Wanna come with?"

Dinah had agreed. Their first stop was the music store where Alexis introduced Dinah to some of her favorite bands, some of the smaller more indy ones, and even bought her a couple of her favorite albums. After leaving the music store Alexis talked about growing up primarily in National City. "But I spent a few weeks in Midvale every summer with my Grandma, and we have a house near Metropolis but we hardly ever go there."

"I grew up all over." Dinah told the blonde as they stopped at a place called Noonan's for coffee. "Nanda Parbat, Mama's island, Star City, the Waverider."

"The Waverider?" Alexis asked.

Dinah smiled softly. "My Mom's time ship."

"Time ship?" Alexis squeaked. "Ok, so wait, not only are your mothers like freaking ninjas, but their also the Doctor and Companion?"

Dinah thought about this and then laughed. "Yes, that's a surprisingly accurate description."

"Your moms are so cool!" Alexis said brightly.

They made their way to National City's version of Central Park where Alexis led them to a section of the park set up with stone tables for chess and dominos. Everyone in the city knew that warm sunny days were numbered this late in the season so the park was bustling with people enjoying the nice weather while it lasted. As the teens approached several of the elderly people playing the games or sitting on the nearby benches looked up and greeted Alexis by name. For the next hour the girls played chess with Rabbi Elkayim and listened to Miss Kathleen tell them stories about her youth while Jim teased everyone and offered doughnut holes.

When it was time for Dinah to head home Alexis took them somewhere safe and secluded so she could open a breach. "How did you get here anyway?"

Dinah smiled and pulled a small circular device from her pocket. "H.G. owed me a favor, so I asked her for the simatics to the breach maker her dad made for your mom. Then I had Gideon fabricate them for me."

"Them?" Alexis replied.

Dinah opened a breach home and then held out the device to Alexis. "I still need to prove my Earth has the better black and whites."

Alexis accepted the device with the biggest, brightest of smiles. "Yes you do."

Dinah's smile was bright and hopeful as she said, "See ya soon, Alexis."

Alexis nodded. "Most definitely, Dinah."

It was a rainy night in Star CIty when Alexis used the device for the first time. She'd stepped out in a rain soaked ally and had just managed to catch the arrow that whizzed out of nowhere. There was a shout from the darkness above about not letting him get away. Alexis blinked and looked around. She saw a man trying to flee. She used her freeze breath to ice the ground beneath his feet and he fell in his attempt to run. When Dinah dropped down from above she was wearing the leathers and hood she'd worn on their adventure together.

"Bad time?" Alexis asked sheepishly.

Dinah smiled but her hood concealed it. "Nope, I was just finishing up here."

They had dinner at her family's favorite diner after Dinah changed into a skirt, t-shirt, and jacket; and as much as Alexis hated to admit it, the black and white milkshakes were better.

"You own a baseball team?" Dinah asked with wide eyes.

Alexis laughed. "I don't personally, but yeah, my family does. Two actually. The National City Comets which is a major league team that my Mom bought for my Mama when they were dating because my Mom was just so extra. Then a few years ago my Mom and a couple of her corporate women friends revived the all american girls professional baseball league, renamed it the women's professional baseball league, and created teams like the National City Bombshells, the Gotham Knights, and the Coast City Star Sapphires." The look on DInah's face made Alexis chuckle. "I take it your a baseball fan?"

Dinah nodded. "Me, my mom, and my grandpa go to Rockets' games ever summer. It's really fucking cool that you have a women's league."

"Well, when the Bombshells' new season starts," Alexis said with a hopeful grin. "Maybe we can catch a game together."

"I'd like that." Dinah said with a bright smile. "It's a date."

There was something in the way Dinah's eyes sparkled and the hopefulness in her smile that had butterflies storming Alexis' stomach. In fact days after her trip to Earth One, that smile, that sparkle, and those words lingered at the forefront of Alexis' mind.

Her mothers were at a conference in Dubai. Lena was presenting for L-Corp while Kara was covering it for CatCo. Alexis was staying with her aunts while her mothers were out of the country. Puttering around her aunt's' kitchen helping Sam with dinner, Alexis finally gave in to her desire to sort something out. "Aunt Sam, can I ask you something?"

Looking up from what she was doing Sam smiled and nodded. "Of course you can, Bean. What's on your mind?"

"Well, see, ok, lets say two friends make plans to hang out, right?" Alexis began as her bright green eyes flicked nervously between the vegetables she was slicing and her aunt's smiling face. "One friend says, hey let's do this the next time we see each other, and the other friend says yeah, sure, it's a date, but see, here's the thing. Let's say the friend who said it was a date said it with this really pretty smile and her pretty blue eyes were all, I don't know, sparkly and shit."

"That's your one swear word, Alexis." Sam warned before she smirked at her niece and began to laugh softly. "Dear Rao, you are your mothers' child."

"Huh?" Alexis replied as she finally focused wholly on her aunt.

Sam washed and dried her hands before walked around the island to stand closer to Alexis. Reaching out she tucked the girls hair behind her ears and smiled. "You have a crush, a pretty big one I'd guess, and you and your crush made plans and now you're freaking out because you're not one hundred percent sure if it's an actual date."

Alexis' eyes went wide. "How'd you know?"

Sam laughed. "You're not my first teenage girl, Bean. Hell, you're not even my first hopeless Luthor with a massive girl crush." She tapped Alexis' nose playfully and smiled. "Ask the girl, is it a date or just hanging out, it's that simple."

No, it wasn't that simple because her massive girl crush lived on another Earth. She couldn't just call or text Dinah, and now that she was thinking about that, it seemed unbelievably unfair.

Alexis smiled sweetly as she walked in the front door of L-Corp. Slipping her id badge from her backpack she clipped it to the lapel of her school blazer as she approached the first security checkpoint. "Hi Mr. Evans!"

The gary haired man at the desk smiled. "Good afternoon, Miss Luthor."

"How did your son's surgery go?" Alexis asked as she folded both arms along the desk as she leaned into it.

"It went very well." Mr. Evans replied. "He'll be laid up for a bit and he'll need some physical therapy, but the doctors said he'll make a full recovery."

"That's wonderful!" Alexis said, genuinely pleased for Mr. Evans and his family. "I hope I'll get to meet him at the next Veterans appreciation picnic. I'm hoping my mother will let me help out again this year."

"I'm sure she will." Mr. Evans said with a warm smile. "Are you here to see your mother? I think she's in a meeting right now. I checked in a couple of stuffy suits about an hour ago."

Alexis chuckled softly. "I might go up and say hi to my grown ups later." Alexis had called her mothers and her aunts her grown ups since she was five, and didn't see a reason to stop now. "But I'm actually here to see Dr. Rohan to ask for help on a school project. Is it alright if I head down to the labs?"

Mr. Evans chuckled. "You ask as if this isn't your company, Miss. Luthor."

"It's not, Mr. Evans." Alexis said with a huge bright smile. "Not yet at least. I think I'll let my mother keep running it for a few more years. I think the ol' gal still has it in her."

Mr. Evans laughed hard and shooed her off. Alexis smiled at and greeted people she passed on her way to the elevators that would take her to the floor she needed. She had almost unlimited access to the building. There were obviously places where a sixteen year old girl had no business being, places with insanely high security clearance, and places where only her mother and a secret few could access, but other then that Alexis could roam as she pleased. Stepping up to the open office door Alexis tapped on the windowpane lightly and smiled. "I'm sorry to disturb you Dr. Rahan. I was hoping you might have a minute?"

The scientist smiled and beckoned her inside. "Of course Miss. Luthor. What can I do for you?"

Alexis smiled with gratitude. "Well, I was hoping to ask for your help. My science teacher has asked us to, how did he put it? Think exceptionally. He said that the greatest advances come from those who can think beyond. He didn't say beyond what, just beyond." She crinkled her nose a little but continued to smile softly. "So, I'm trying to do that, to think beyond." She paused for him to acknowledge what she'd said so far and then continued. "Are you aware of the theory of the multiverse?" When he confirmed he did she smiled and asked, "Do you think communication would be possible between the different multiverse Earths?"

She spent every moment she could with Dr. Rohan for a week before taking everything he'd worked out for her to the hologram of her Grandmother Alura. Though in life her expertise was Kryptonian law, in hologram form she had access to the knowledge of Kryptonian technology. Unlike with Dr. Rohan, Alexis could show her Grandmother's hologram the breach making device, which she could use to help compile everything into a plusable schematic that could be turned into a communication device.

The fact that the next time Alexis used a breach to see Dinah she found herself tumbling out onto the deck of a spaceship was just further evidence that she and Dinah needed a way to talk to each other. Especially since the ship's systems didn't really like having a breach forced open while it was in the timestream. Alexis heard the whine of an energy powered weapon warming up before opening her eyes to see a rather large and intimidating man standing in front of her aiming said weapon at her.

"Who the hell are you, kid?" The gruff man barked.

"Alexis?" Dinah called out from behind the man. She rushed to the other girl while saying, "Put that thing away, Uncle Mick. She isn't a threat and your silly old heat gun wouldn't have any effect on her anyway."

"Fireproof." Alexis squeaked, still looking up at the man. "Me, I mean, I'm fireproof."

"Knew a girl who was fireproof once, bullet proof too." Mick grunted. "Cute little blonde, nice ass, kinda looked like you."

Alexis groaned as Dinah helped her up. "You're probably talking about my mom so could you not?"

Mick grunted and then snatched his beer from the console and flopped into a seat. "You get to tell your moms your girlfriend busted up their ship." He said to Dinah as the lights flickered and dimmed. "This is why I hate babysittin'."

"You're not the one babysitting." DInah huffed back at him before looking upwards slightly and asking, "Gideon, you ok?"

"Running a self diagnostic now, Dinah." A female voice replied from, well, everywhere. "I am sure that Miss. Luthor's unexpected, but not unwelcome, arrival hasn't done anything I can't self repair."

Dinah smiled. "Let me know if you need a hand."

"I will, of course." Gideon replied.

Alexis stood there wide eyed. "You're ship talks?"

Dinah laughed. "Kinda, but not really? The ship, the Waverider, is just where Gideon is housed. Gideon herself is a separate artificial consciousness."

"That is so cool!" Alexis said excitedly. Then she mirrored Dinah from a few moments ago and slightly tilted her head as if looking upwards. "I'm really sorry, Gideon. I hope I haven't hurt you to badly."

Suddenly a rather stunning dark haired woman appeared on the bridge in front of the teens. She smiled warmly as she said, "Apology accepted, Miss, Luthor, thank you. But rest assured, I'm just a bit shaken is all." Her warm smile brightened as she said, "Welcome aboard, Miss. Luthor."

Alexis squealed delightedly. "I'm on a time ship!" Then her eyes went wide and she gasped softly. "I'm on a time ship! My mothers are going to kill me!"

Dinah laughed. "I'm pretty sure you leaving your own Earth isn't going to thrill them either."

"Hush." Alexis said turning to Dinah and smiling. "I have a very good reason for being here."

"You wanted to see me?" Dinah said teasingly.

"No." Alexis said to quickly and then blinked. "I mean yes, yes, I wanted to see you." She blushed and puffed her cheeks a little before continuing. "I wanted to bring you this."

Reaching out Dinah accepted the flash drive Alexis had pulled out of her pocket. "What is it?"

"If it works," Alexis said, grinning like a cheshire cat. "A way we can avoid situations like this."

After Gideon was back to one hundred percent they plugged in the flashdrive and let her have a look at what was on it. After a few minutes her holo-projected human form reappeared and she was smiling warmly at Alexis again. "These schematics are a very good start, Miss. Luthor."

"Alexis, please." Alexis said while returning the smile. "And I can't take credit for the science behind any of it, just the general idea of needing a way to communication between Earths. I'm not the scientific genius kind of Luthor, like my Mom. I'm the come up with a way to sell five times as many cookies as any other troops in National City kind of Luthor."

"Still, having such a big idea at your age, it's rather impressive for a human." Gideon replied. "Even one who is half Kryptonian." She smiled at the girls. "Give me a couple of hours and I'll see what I can do for you."

"Thanks Gideon." Dinah said brightly. "You're the best!" After Gideon's human image disappeared Dinah looked over at Alexis and said, "I'm impressed, you reacted to Gideon like talking to a holo-projection of a highly self aware A.I. is second nature."

"My grandmother's a hologram." Alexis said with a shrug. When Dinah gave her a look that clearly asked her to explain she chuckled softly. "My Mama was sent to Earth with a data bank full of knowledge and memories from Krypton. The interface takes on the appearance of my biological Kryptonian grandmother and her twin sister. So, basically, I talk to holograms all the time."

"Ok then." Dinah chuckled. "So, wanna tour of the ship?"

"Yes please!" Alexis replied so excitedly she was floating six inches off the floor.

The device was a triangle shaped device that would act sort of like a bluetooth device similar to a fitbit or smartwatch in that it interacted with a smartphone. The device would process messages created on the girls' smartphones and then send them to the other's device that would then process the messages and display them. The science behind it was really quite complicated. Gideon had even secretly consulted with the team at Star Labs to iron out a few of the details, but in the end she was able to fabricate the device. Much to the delight of Alexis and Dinah.

Not wanting another mishap Gideon took the Waverider back to Dinah's present so that Alexis could create a breach safely and return home. Before leaving Alexis gathered up her courage to ask, "Dinah, about the baseball game, um, when you said, when you said it was a, you know, a date, did you mean, like a date date?"

"I did." Dinah answered. "Did you want it to be like a date date?"

Alexis beamed and nodded so hard she looked like a bobble head. "Yeah, I'd like it to be a date, date."

"Great." Dinah was beaming. "We'll make plans soon I promise."

"Great." Alexis repeated.

As soon as Alexis walked through the breach and it closed a voice from behind Dinah asked, "Was that a breach? And was that Supergirl Jr. walking through it?"

Dinah spun around with wide eyes. "Mom!"

As soon as Alexis stepped out of the breach and it closed behind her a familiar voice said, "Alexis Lee Luthor, did you just come out of a breach!?"

Alexis spun around and squeaked. "Mama!"

The first message Alexis sent to Dinah told the other girl that she was grounded for Earth hopping without permission, and had to sit through a lecture about her mothers needing to know where she was. Then she added, 'My Mom said we could go to opening day and she'll get us whatever seats we want.'

When opening day finally rolled around Alexis was so nervous she felt as if she were going to be sick. Her mama put her arm around her and joked that they might be immune to illness but no one was immune to first date jitters. Her mommy kept reassuring her and reminding her to just be herself. Be herself. She could do that. Looking in the mirror Alexis made sure she looked alright. She had colored the end of her hair in the Bombshells' colors and was wearing their new jersey with a pair of jeans. There really wasn't much more fussing she could do over her appearance, other than making sure her ponytail was perfect.

"Very cute." Dinah had said after checking Alexis out upon her arrival and the younger girl instantly relaxed.

Once the girls got to the ballpark and immersed themselves in the opening day activities, all thoughts and worries about it being a date fell away and they were just two kids having a great time together. In the end it turned out to be a really great first date which ended a little awkwardly in the living room of the Luthor penthouse. Since Dinah would have to open a breach to get home it wasn't like Alexis could walk her to her door. She knew her mothers were upstairs in their room giving them privacy but it was still a little weird knowing they were in the house.

"I had a great time, Alexis." Dinah said softly as the girls stood a little to close together.

Alexis smiled. "I did too."

"Every second Friday of the month my Aunt Thea's club has a teen night." Dinah bit her lip and smiled.

"Sounds like fun." Alexis replied. "I'd love too."

"Can't wait." Dinah's voice was soft and breathy.

The two girls just stood there, a breath's width apart, for several long seconds before Dinah finally closed that distance and kissed Alexis' softly. Alexis reached up to cup Dinah's cheek as their kissed and when they broke apart both girls had the biggest grins on their faces.


	14. Mothers' Day

It's Mothers' Day and the kids have plans.

Andrew (9)

Alexis (6)

Maya (5)

This chapter request came from RedDevilLola

* * *

Mothers' Day

 **Luthor Penthouse**

They weren't allowed to use the stove or oven but they could use the microwave. Well, Andrew could use the microwave. He was nine after all. Alexis was still pretty much restricted to using a plastic edgeless butterknife to make PB&Js. This would have made things a little tricky but Alexis had had the idea to ask Liesl, their long time partly retired housekeeper, for help. Liesl helped the two Luthor children put together a breakfast they could easily handle themselves come the next morning. Liesl had chopped up some ham, green peppers, mushrooms, cheese, and potatoes and put them in microwaveable mugs. She explained to Andrew how to crack eggs into the mugs, stir it up, and cook it in the microwave. She helped Alexis put together yogurt, granola, and fruit parfaits in mason jars. She showed Andrew how to use the coffee maker and helped Alexis talk to the doorman about getting chocolate croissants from the bakery down the street first thing in the morning. She helped the children hide everything and gladly accepted their hugs and cheek kisses as payment for her help.

Andrew set the alarm on his tablet to wake him up early Sunday morning and then padded down the hall to his sister's room to wake her. The two kids then quietly set to work. They made breakfast and carefully carried each item up to the rooftop garden. They set the table with carnations of every color and put their handmade gift on the coffee table of the sitting area.

Downstairs in the master bedroom Kara held her wife in her arms and smiled softly as she said, "The kids are up to something."

"Leave them be." Lena said as she snuggled further into her wife's embrace. "They'll clue us in once they're ready."

Sure enough not long after there was a soft knock on the bedroom door.

Kara smirked. "Who is it?"

"It's us." Came Andrew's voice.

"Us who?" Kara replied, causing Lena to roll her eyes and smirk as she sat up.

"Alexis and Andrew Luthor." Came Alexis' voice.

Kara laughed while Lena called out. "Come in you two." When the door opened and her children walked into the room she added, "Ignore your mother she's a dork."

Andrew and Alexis climbed onto their mothers' bed and happily announced, "Happy Mothers' Day!"

Kara and Lena pull their babies into their arms and pepper their faces with kisses causing them to giggle. They cuddled for several minutes until Andrew announced they had to stop and his moms had to follow them up to the garden. They did as they were asked and when they saw the set table and the mug omelettes and parfaits, the croissants and coffee, Kara picked both of her children up to hug them while tears welled in Lena's eyes. When Kara finally set the children on their feet Lena crouched down and gathered them into her arms. She kissed and hugged them until Alexis took her hand and pulled her over to the table so they could eat. The mug omelettes had grown cold but Kara was able to remedy that while Lena distracted their children so she could quickly use her heat vision.

After they finished eating and Kara and Lena had praised and thanked them for the meal Andrew grabbed Kara's hand while Alexis pulled Lena along to the sitting area. Once they were sitting on the bamboo sofa Andrew handed them a wrapped shirt sized gift box.

"It's for both of you from both us." Andrew told them proudly.

Alexis nodded. "We made it for you ourselves."

Lena carefully opened the wrapping paper then pulled the top off the box. After she opened the tissue paper it took her a moment to realize what she was looking at. In the top left corner of the cover in big block letters was a DL and under that the word magazine. A picture of the four of them taken at the zoo this last summer was pasted to the front of the 'magazine'. Along the right side stickers were used to spell out the headline, '10 Reasons Our Moms are Cool.' and along the left in Andrew's printed writing was, 'Why I Love my Moms. An Exclusive from Andrew Luthor.' and in the bottom left hand corner, again in stickers, 'Proof my Moms are better than yours. By Alexis Luthor.'

Inside the magazine there was an 'Around Town' page with pictures of the family at various places around town. The four of them in matching jerseys and caps at the home opener for the Comets. Kara, Andrew, Alexis and Peanut Butter at the park. Lena and Alexis striking a pose while trying on clothes at Lena's favorite shop. Lena sitting at her L-Corp desk with Alexis in her lap as she explains the paperwork spread out before her. Kara and Andrew covered in paint that should have been on the playground equipment they were helping to restore and clean up.

Another feature of the magazine was two pages with each kid's favorite family vacation. On Andrew's page there were pictures and blurbs about how much fun he'd had camping in Yellowstone. Kara laughed at a picture of Lena pouting and Andrew's caption. "Mommy doesn't like peeing in the woods. Mommy was quoted as saying, "We have a perfectly good cabin with indoor plumbing you know!" which made Mama laugh and kiss her to make her stop looking like this."

Alexis' favorite had been Disney, both Land and World. Her page had a picture of Lena at Disneyland trying to pull the sword from the stone in the Sword from the Stone monument. Pictures of Kara with Stitch and the aliens from Toy Story. And a picture of all four of them in front of Cinderella's castle. In the bottom corner of Alexis' page was her blurb about how they should see penguins in the wild for their next family vacation.

Taking the handmade magazine from her wife Kara looked at the article Andrew had written. It was typed out and printed on paper that was then glued onto the magazine page along with more pictures. "There are a lot of reasons why I love my moms. I love that my Mama teaches me how to paint, and that my Mommy doesn't yell at me when I take something apart, she teaches me how to put it back together and explains how it works. I love that even though she's busy being an important CEO my Mommy makes my lunch every morning, and I love that my Mama sneaks out all the kale because kale is evil."

Lena sniffles, her tear flooded green eyes wide as she looks at her wife. "Kara Danvers-Luthor!"

Kara has the good sense to look sheepish as she continues to read their son's article. "I love that my moms will dress up in silly costumes when I ask to have a King Arthur of Camelot birthday party. I love that my Mama makes a very handsome Merlin, and Mommy's the best Morgana ever. I love that my moms do good things for other people. I love that Mommy has a whole hospital just for kids who are sick and need a special place to get better. I love that all my classmates are jealous because my Mama is the best classroom parent and theirs aren't. I love being my Mommy's son and that my Mama choose to love me."

Kara choked back a soft sob.

Lena took the magazine back to finish. "I think my moms are pretty special and that I'm pretty lucky to be their son. Happy Mothers' Day, Mommy and Mama, Love Andrew."

It was a good ten minutes before Andrew could free himself from his mothers' embraces and sloppy face kisses.

Alexis' feature about why her moms were better than other moms included a hand drawn pie chart. One slice of the pie read, "My Moms know Supergirl." while another slice simply read, "My Mama has a big award for writing good." and the largest slice simply said, "My Mommy is Lena Luthor!" Now it was Lena's turn to muffle a sob. She had worried about being a mother, about being good enough to raise a child, and here were her children letting her know that she was in fact a good mother. Her daughter was proud that her mother Lena Luthor. Lena just being herself made her special in Alexis' eyes, and that meant the world to her.

While most of Alexis' evidence was sweet. Kara had the best singing voice and Lena made the best rice krispy treats. Kara gave the best Yoda rides and Lena read the best stories. There was some Luthor snark in there as well. Kara read, "My Moms smell good, like flowers and cookies, which makes them better because Timmy Hogan's Mom smells like feet…"

Lena scolded. "Alexis Lee!"

"What?" Alexis defended herself. "She does!"

Lena pulled her daughter into her lap and started tickling her. "You are such a Luthor sometimes. What am I going to do with you?"

Alexis was giggling too hard to answer.

The family spent the rest of the morning in their rooftop garden, cuddling and eating the chocolate croissants. After finally getting ready for the day they headed to the park to spend the afternoon in the warm spring weather. Lena watched with pure joy as Kara chased their children around the park. Moments like this still amazed her, the way her life had turned out. Watching her little girl running across the grass towards her, her expressive green eyes bright and full of happiness, her blonde curls bouncing, the red hilights gleaming in the sun, the beautiful sound of her laugh, stirred up a thought in Lena that took her by surprise. She suddenly felt sorry for Lillian. As Lena caught her little girl in her arms, Alexis letting out a squeal of delight as Lena spun them around, Lena thought about how Lillian could have had this. She could have felt the kind of love and happiness Lena was feeling, the joy and awe that comes with this kind of unconditional love. Lillian missed out on the true joys of being a mother, not only with her but with Lex as well. As much as she dotted on and favored Lex, her love came with conditions for him as well. Lena felt sorry for her mother.

"You ok?" Kara asked as she came to stand beside her wife and their daughter, her hand resting on their son's shoulder.

Lena smiled. "I'm fine, love."

The smile Lena gave her and the look in her eyes let Kara know that Lena was being honest so she wouldn't push even thought she knew her wife had something on her mind. Kara returned the smile and then leaned in to kiss the woman she loved, the woman who'd given her her world back. "I need to make a stop before we head over to Alex and Sam's for dinner."

Lena nodded her understanding. Kara wanted to spend time with Alura's hologram. "I'll take the kids home and get them cleaned up."

Now that she was a mother herself Kara had a better understanding of what her mother must have gone through when she put Kara in that pod and sent her away from their dying planet. She wished she could tell her mother how grateful she was for the strength it took to do that, to send Kara away, to send her towards her happiness. The closest she could come was to sit with the hologram of Alura and pray with her. To hear her mother's voice, even in the momotones of the hologram, as she thanked Rao for the people she loved and ask him to continue watching over those she'd lost. Leaning close Kara kissed Lena again and smiled. "Thank you. I love you."

Lena smiled brightly. "I love you too."

 **Arias-Danvers House**

Maya smiled a sleepy smile when her big sister gently woke her up. She loved it when Ruby came home to visit. She thought her big sister was the most amazing person ever. Once she was awake she let Ruby carry her downstairs so they could start putting together their surprise for their moms. The first thing they did was gather the toppings and fillings which they lined up along the island. They pulled all kinds of things from the cupboards and fridge, chocolate chips, peanut butter, Nutella, bananas, blueberries, pecans and walnuts, strawberries and strawberry glaze, and whipped cream. Then they started making the batter. Maya stood beside her sister on the personalized apple crate box she used to brush her teeth to help Ruby pour all of the ingredients into the large mixing bowl, and then put her hands on Ruby's as her big sister used the hand mixer to mix it all together.

With the coffee brewing and the large griddle heating up on the stove Ruby took Maya upstairs to the bedrooms. Standing outside of their mothers' room she crouched down to Maya level and smiled a huge bright smile was she asked, "Are you ready, squirt?"

Maya nodded with a matching grin. "Yeap."

"Remember, you gotta be good and loud!" Ruby said in an excited whisper.

"Ok." Maya said with a firm nod. She watched as Ruby stood up and then quietly open their mothers' bedroom door. Maya dashed right for her mothers' bed and climbed up onto it easily. She found a space between her mothers' entwined legs and began to bounce. "Mama! Mommy!" She shouted delightly. "Mama! Mommy! Wake up! Wake up! Guess what time it is!"

"Why is your child awake and perky so early in the morning?" Alex groaned as she tried to burrow further into Sam's big spoon to escape their five year old.

Sam muttered and mumbled something about it being Alex's fault somehow.

Obviously her mothers weren't going to wake up if they were all cuddled up together so Maya began inserting herself between them to separate them. Once she had successfully wedged herself between her mothers she repeated, "Mama! Mommy! Guess what time it is!"

"Too early for you to be awake." Alex grumbled.

"Mama." Maya scolded the redhead.

Finally giving in Sam opened her eyes. Her brow quirked upwards when she saw Ruby snickering by the door. When had Ruby gotten there? Turning her attention to the five year old who was about to combust between herself and her wife, Sam asked, "Ok Peanut, what time is it?"

"IT'S PANCAKE O'CLOCK!" Maya yelled excitedly as she wiggled between them and threw a tiny fist into the air.

"Everything's set up and waiting." Ruby said as she finally walked over to sit on her mothers' bed. "Happy Mothers' Day, Mom, Mama."

"HAPPY MOTHERS' DAY!" Maya shouted and then threw her arms around her Sam's neck before diving onto Alex.

Alex groaned softly as the small body crashed into hers. "You've already been eating the chocolate chips haven't you, Maya?"

"Nope." The girl giggled. "Crushed up malted milk balls. Ruby can crush them with her bare hands!"

Sam shot her eldest a look of warning.

Alex laughed in a sleepy voice and then kissed her daughter's cheek before reaching out for Ruby to pull her in close so the four of them could cuddle. When they finally made it downstairs Sam made mugs coffee for herself and Alex while Ruby got started on making the pancakes. First round was banana and Nutella for Sam, strawberry and chocolate chip for Alex, peanut butter and chocolate chips for Ruby, and strawberries and strawberry glaze for Maya. Between rounds the girls gave their mothers their gifts.

"We're gonna go to the movies first." Maya explained.

Ruby looked across the table at her baby sister and said, "And Mama gets to pick the movie, right Maya, that means no Princess Solar Ranger Cats: The Movie."

Maya huffed and made a face at her sister as she said, "I already saw that with Aunt Lena and Lexie." She blew a raspberry at her sister and then turned her attention back to their moms. "Then we're gonna go to the garden center and help Mommy in the yard."

"And we're paying for everything." Ruby added.

Sam looked over at her eldest with a warm smile. "Rubes, you don't' have to do that."

Alex laughed softly. "Yeah kid, you're a student, you can't afford your mother in a garden center."

Sam shot her wife a look while Ruby said, "I got this guys, it's my gift, don't worry about it."

Maya nodded her agreement. "I gave Ruby my piggy banks to help."

Ruby wasn't going to use her baby sister's piggy bank money but she wasn't going to tell Maya that. She'd just give the money to Sam who would slip it into Maya's bank account. Ruby was working a part time paid internship at an L-Corp medical research company and could spend a little of her savings to show her gratitude to her mothers on Mothers' Day. She had taken an interest in medical science after watching her Grandma Eliza use her blood to make an antidote to save Alex after their run in with Pestilence. While being a superhero was great and all, as she got older Ruby started realizing that she could actually be a bigger help working as a doctor at the DEO. By the time she finished all of her medical and DEO training Andrew, Alexis and Maya would most likely have powers and be old enough to step up if they wanted too and join the family business. Once that happened Ruby would step aside and let them fly around saving the day while she worked behind the scenes like Alex.

After they finished a second round of pancakes everyone went about getting ready for the day ahead. As they headed out to the front door Sam noticed Alex and Ruby heading for Alex's much smaller crossover rather than Sam's SUV. "You two are heading towards the wrong car."

"No we're not." Alex replied with a smirk. "We're taking both cars because once we hit the garden center there won't be any room in your car for anyone other than you and your new plant babies."

Sam huffed at her wife and would have said something smartassy but she felt a tug on her hand and looked down at Maya.

"I'll ride with you Mommy." Maya said with a warm smile. "I like the plant babies."

"Thank you Peanut." Sam smiled back. Then she looked up at her wife and stuck her tongue out at her. "At least someone gets me."

Alex still had to pick a family friendly movie since Maya was with them but the live action remake of Atlantis The Lost Empire was actually pretty good so she didn't mind. The garden center went just as Alex knew it would. She and Ruby followed Sam around with carts while Sam picked out plants and flowers for the inside and outside of their house. The things she was willing to let Ruby pay for she put in Ruby's cart, while everything else went into Alex's. And she did it with a five year old on her hip the whole time. With Sam's powers carrying a five year old child on her hip for long periods of time was easy. It was easier to keep track of Maya that way because she loved flowers as much as her mother did and had run off several times before, getting lost in the jungle of foliage that was their local garden center. Not even a firm pop to the backside from Sam could keep the girl from wandering off in her excitement to discover something new and pretty.

Not only had Sam's SUV been loaded down but there were several plants in Alex's car as well. Slipping into the passenger seat of her mom's crossover Ruby laughed as Alex slipped behind the wheel. "I'm starting to think Mom has a problem."

Alex snorted. "Ya think!?"

When they got home everyone changed into backyard clothes and headed out into the yard to enjoy the day and to just hang out. Ruby and Maya helped Sam plant her new flowers or tend to the beds she'd already started on. Alex helped to until it was time to get the grill ready for dinner. Kara, Lena, and the kids were coming over for steaks and burgers two families always had dinner together on Mothers' Day because they were just so entwined in each others lives. Alex had helped develop the treatment that cured Andrew of his Daxam allergy to lead. Lena had helped develop and fund the treatment that allowed Alexis and Maya to be created. Sam had opened her and Ruby's lives to them after being on their own for so long. And Kara had given them all the encouragement and ability to believe that this was all possible.

The Danvers sisters also liked being together to skype their mother when she wasn't able to join them. The call was always the same. Eliza would thank them for the gifts they sent her and insist that she didn't need gifts, that they were the best gifts she'd ever received. Kara would awe, and Alex would roll her eyes, but they all knew Eliza meant it.

After dinner and ice cream they played a game before Kara and Lena had to leave. The kids all had school the next day and bedtimes were inching close. With Maya tucked into her bed fast asleep and Ruby staying the night in her old room, Sam and Alex crawled into bed happy and content. Sam reached for her wife and drew her close and just as she closed her eyes she heard the soft sniffle and felt the hitch in Alex's breathing. She didn't have to ask why there were tears because she already knew. When they'd first met, Alex had made the hard choice of putting herself and her desire to be a mother first and it cost her something special. Alex's gamble had paid off. She'd fallen in love with Sam, a woman who shared her desires, and now they had their daughters.

Tightening her hold on Alex, Sam kissed her temple and whispered, "Goodnight baby. Happy Mother's Day."

Alex smiled and raised Sam's hand to her lips to kiss her wrist at the pulse point. "Happy Mother's Day, Sam."


	15. Always Family

No matter what family will always be family

* * *

Always Family

Standing beside her wife as they stood in their daughter's room Kara locked eyes with their nine year old who sat on her bed with Streaky in her lap. Kara stood with her arms crossed over her chest. Her expressive blue eyes locking with Alexis' just as expressive green ones. She'd just gotten off a long phone call with Sam, who's eight year old daughter Maya had been waiting for her to come home from work, angry, hurt, a little scared and really confused. After spending a good hour calming, reassuring, and explaining things to Maya, Sam had called Kara to tell her what had happened. Which led to Kara and Lena now facing off with their own child. Kara shook her head as she finally spoke up.

"You told Maya I'm Supergirl?" It wasn't really a question but a statement of fact. What Kara was questioning was Alexis' actions. "And that Sam was Astra? Alexis, why would you do that?"

Alexis blinked, a little confused by the confrontation and her mother's questions. "Maya's my best friend!" She responded defensively given her mothers' posture and the tone of Kara's voice. "I can't keep a secret that big from my best friend! Who does that?"

Lena turned her head to look at her wife and gave her a look. The slight uptick of her eyebrows and the curl of her lips were clearly meant to tease. Her expression clearly asking, 'Yes, Kara, who keeps that big of a secret from their best friend?'

Kara caught the look out of her peripheral vision and turned to look at her wife fully as she said, "Stop looking at me like that."

"Like what darling?" Lena teased.

Rolling her eyes at her wife Kara turned her attention back to their daughter. "Alexis." She said sternly as she moved to sit on the edge of her daughter's bed. "That wasn't something Maya should have heard from you."

"Why not?" Alexis asked in reply. "She's half Kryptonian too isn't she? Why shouldn't she know?"

"Her knowing isn't the issue here, Alexis." Kara continued. "It's how she found out. Telling Maya the truth about Sam, about who we are, that should have been up to Sam and Alex, not you. Maya was very upset when Aunt Sam got home and Aunt Sam was totally up prepared for it. She and Aunt Alex simply weren't ready to share the secret with Maya yet."

Hearing that made Alexis frown and all defensiveness she'd felt melt away. She didn't like thinking she'd upset Maya or that there was a chance her beloved aunts were upset with her. She dropped her head for a moment and bit her lip before looking up at meet her mother's gaze again. "Is Maya ok?"

"She's still trying to take this all in." Kara answered. "But Aunt Sam talked to her and it helped."

Alexis's shoulders shagged as she asked, "Is Aunt Sam mad at me?"

"She isn't thrilled with you right now." Kara said honestly.

That caused tears to well in Alexis' eyes.

Walking over Lena sat on the other side of her daughter's bed and reached out to wipe away her cuddle bug's tears. "I think, that when she has time to think about it, Aunt Sam, and Mama, will understand that this was a really big secret for you to keep, and that you're only nine, and that you needed someone you trusted to help you keep it, and that Maya is that someone."

While Alexis leaned into her mommy's comforting touch Kara turned her attention to her wife. She blinked. She hadn't thought of that. She'd just assumed that Alexis and Andrew would lean on each other like they always did.

"I didn't mean to upset Maya." Alexis told her mommy.

"I know you didn't, Bug." Lena reassured. "But you should have come to me and Mama first, asked us if you could tell her, and we could have talked to Aunt Sam and Aunt Alex about telling Maya."

Kara sighed softly as she shifted so she was sitting beside Alexis, her back against the headboard, and then pulled the girl onto her lap to cuddle her. "I know this is a really big secret for you to have to keep, little one. It must feel pretty heavy to carry around all on your own."

Alexis nodded as she rested her head against her mama's chest.

"You know you can talk to me and Mommy about how you're feeling?" Kara asked. Alexis nodded. "And Aunt Sam and Aunt Alex?" Again the girl nodded. "But I guess sometimes you just need your best friend to talk too, huh?"

"Yeah." Alex replied with another nod.

Kara kissed the crown of her daughter's head. "We understand, little one, but Mommy's right. You need to come to us first so we can help, so we can make sure it's handled the right way."

"And Bug," Lena said gently but firmly. "You can not tell anyone else."

Alexis looked into her mommy's eyes and nodded. "I know, Mommy."

They spent a good amount of time talking to Alexis, making sure she understood things a little better. It really was such a big secret to keep for someone so young. While they couldn't condone Alexis' behavior in telling Maya, they were glad that she now had someone to help her carry the burden of the truth. Lena would make sure to talk to Sam. Alexis would be upset until she knew for sure that her beloved aunt wasn't angry with her. As she and Kara made their way downstairs Lena spoke up about what she'd been thinking since Kara told her about the phone call. "You know, it really is best that Maya knows too. Not only because it'll give them both someone to confide in, but with all three children knowing we can start teaching them all together. It will be so much easier for Alexis and Maya to have each other. Andrew has his training to look forward too, and that will make his other lessons easier to handle. The girls don't have their powers yet, learning about Krypton and their new culture will be easier if they do it together."

Kara thought about what her wife was saying and nodded. "We need to talk to Sam and Alex."

Alexis held her mommy's hand as they walked into the familiar building. She looked confused as she looked around the lobby and then up at her mommy. "Why are we at Dr. Rory's office?"

Lena smiled at her little girl as they made their way to the elevators. "While this is where we come to see Dr. Rory, it's not really a normal office building, Bug."

"Isn't not?" Alexis replied, her little brow quirked in curiosity.

"Nope." Lena replied with a shake of her head and a smile. "This is where Supergirl works."

Alexis' eyes went a little wide. Her mothers had explained that Supergirl and Astra worked with her Aunt Alex and Grandpa J'onn and Uncle Winn at a place called the DEO. The DEO's job was to safeguard Earth against hostile aliens, to protect friendly aliens, and to backup Supergirl. She watched closely as her mother pulled out an id card and used it to access the elevator. The elevator car gave a little jerk and then began ascending. "Cool."

When they reached the top floor and stepped off the elevator Supergirl and Andrew, wearing a black workout suit since he'd been power training all morning, were waiting for them. Kara gave her wife and daughter a huge smile as she greeted them. She watched her daughter's eyes light up and just as Alexis was about to let go of Lena's hand to come running to her, she saw those eyes suddenly go wide and began filling with tears.

As soon as Alexis saw her Aunt Sam standing just beyond her Mama's right shoulder Alexis felt the crush of thinking Sam was angry with her. Dropping her gaze to the floor the girl ducked behind her mommy.

"Bug?" Lena questioned with concern as she looked down at her little girl.

Sam walked over to join them and looked down at Alexis. She held out her hand to the girl as she said, "It's alright, Bean. Come on, lets me and you talk."

Alexis peeked out from behind her mommy's back with watery green eyes. She looked into her aunt's golden brown eyes, down at her offered hand, and then back up to her face again. She wasn't reading any anger from her aunt, but she was picking up on maybe a little disappointment and a little hurt. It was enough to make the girl outright cry.

Lena instantly crouched down and reached out to cup her daughter's face. "It's alright, Bug, it's ok. Go talk to Aunt Sam. You'll both feel better after you do."

When Lena stepped out of the way Sam stepped closer and picked the girl up. It broke her heart to feel her niece stiffen up as she pulled her close to her chest and start walking towards the steps of the balcony after Alexis wrapped her arms and legs around her to make it easier for Sam to carry her. Sitting on the steps with Alexis on her lap Sam put her index finger under the girl's chin to gently title her head up. Then she began brushing away her niece's tears.

Before Sam had a chance to speak Alexis began to sob softly as she looked into her aunt's eyes. "I'm sorry Aunt Sam! I'm sorry I told Maya the secret! Please don't hate me!"

Sam blinked. She knew Alexis was upset and worried, and that she was afraid she was angry with her, but this reaction was unexpected. "Hate you?" She repeated. Alexis had dropped her head again so she softly but firmly said, "Alexis, look at me please." When the girl's green eyes met hers Sam reached out to hold her face in her hands to keep her from dropping her head again. "Alexis Lee Danvers Luthor, I could never, ever, hate you. Nothing you could ever do could make me hate you, love. Nothing." She made sure to look into Alexis' eyes so the girl could see she was sincere. "Bean," She said a little more gently and then sighed softly. "I was upset because Maya was. Aunt Alex and I weren't ready to tell Maya the secret yet." She felt her niece tense up and went from holding her face in her hands to gently wiping away more tears. "But we understand why you needed to tell her. Your Mama and I, we wanted you two to be close, we wanted you to feel like you were more than just cousins. When your Aunt Alex was pregnant with Maya, your Mama and I would talk all the time about how we wanted our girls to be best friends, even as close as sisters. And you are, and that makes us so happy, so we understand why you told her, and I'm not angry with you Alexis."

"But you are disappointed and your feelings are hurt." Alexis said sadly.

Sam sighed softly. "Yes. Aunt Alex and I would have liked to have been the ones to share the truth with Maya."

"I'm sorry, Aunt Sam." Alexis sobbed softly. "I'm really sorry."

"I know you are, Bean." Sam said as she pulled the girl close and hugged her tight. She tucked Alexis close and rested her chin on top of the girl's head as she said, "I forgive you."

Alexis clung to Sam and sniffled into her shirt. Hearing Sam say she forgave her let her let go of most of the tension she'd been carrying around. After several minutes of taking the comfort Sam offered Alexis pulled back to look up at her asked, "Is Aunt Alex upset with me too?"

Sam brushed at Alexis' hair while looking up and across the room. She spoke normally knowing Kara would hear her. "Kara, can you ask Alex to join us please?"

The pair on the steps watched as Kara spoke to Alex and as Alex left Maya with her and Lena to walk towards them. She sat beside her wife and their niece and echoed what Sam had already said. When Alex help up her fist for a fist bump and Alexis knocked her little fist against it, they all knew things were good again. When the three rejoined the rest of their family Kara scooped Alexis up to cuddle and reassure her while Lena rubbed her back. When Alexis was feeling more emotionally stable everyone started towards the command center. That's when the girls spotted J'onn.

"Grandpa!" Alexis and Maya squealed together as they made a mad dash towards the Martian.

The hardass director of the DEO melted away instantly as J'onn easily scooped both girls into his arms, just as he once had with his own cherished daughters. They each kissed one of his cheeks and J'onn couldn't help the beaming smile. "Alexis. Maya. May you are both getting so big!"

"To big for hugs and cuddles?" Alexis asked.

"Never!" J'onn replied as he drew them both closer.

"Grandpa! Show us! Please?" Maya asked giddily.

Without hesitation J'onn shifted into his natural green martian form which earned him two more kisses to his now green alien cheeks.

"He won't do that for us." Winn pouted from where he stood with the four women he called family.

"He barely smiles for us." Kara added with her own pout in place.

Alex laughed. "He likes them better."

"They're too adorable to resist." Sam thew in.

"If those two ever go power mad we're all screwed." Lena laughed.

After prying their daughters away from their grandfather the four mothers finally managed to get the three children to where they wanted to take them in the first place. It wasn't easy. Alexis wanted to know who everyone was and what they did there and what tech came from L-Corp and how much did L-Corp work with the DEO. Maya either asked Andrew what it was like to have powers or was commenting on the lack of plant life in the building. Their parents weren't aware of it then but the girls reactions were hints of foreshadowing when it came to their futures.

When they stepped into the large room the kids looked around a little confused. The room was vastly different from the rest of what they'd seen. The room was octagon shaped, with soft blue lighting along the edges of the ceiling and floor. In the center of the walls, ringing the room, were alternating panels that depicted the crests worn by Supergirl and Astra. It had been a gift for Sam, the inclusion of the House of Ze crest. Kara had wanted Sam to feel as if this space was as much hers as it was Kara's. The two large oregus plants in the far corners had also been gifts for Sam. Clark and Conner had come across the Kryptonian plant while in space dealing with an alien who collected rare species of fauna and flora who'd been stupid enough to dognap Kyrpo. Kara had asked for clippings for Sam and he'd been happy to give them.

Gone was the octagon shaped floor and ceiling platform that had once been in the center of the dais. Thanks to Lena and Winn the holograms who appeared in the room now had more freedom of movement. The nerd unit, as Alex called them, referred to the constant upgrading of Kara's sanctuary as Project Holodeck.

"What is this place?" Andrew asked as he took it all in.

"This is Supergirl's Sanctuary." Alex answered with a proud smile since she'd been the one who'd overseen the construction of the first room in the underground cave base.

Andrew frowned a little as he looked at his mama. "Superman gets a huge crystal fortress and you get a spare room in an office building?"

Again Lena shot her wife a look. The slight uptick of her eyebrows and the curl of her lips, was once again teasing her wife. 'Out of the mouths of babes.'

"You really need to stop looking at me like that." Kara huffed at her wife. Then she turned to her son and said, "I like my room thankyouverymuch. Besides, the fortress is the archive of the House of El, not just Kal's man cave."

Lena snorted. "Try telling him that."

"Right!" Alex added.

Kara shot them both a look and then drew out the word, "Anyway." Before returning her focus to the children. She smiled lovingly and proudly at them before looking towards the dias and calling out, "Mom. Aunt Astra."

Andrew, Alexis and Maya watched with wide eyes as two figures appeared in the middle of the room standing side by side. Both women had long, wavy, chestnut brown hair, though one had a long white strip in hers, and golden brown and hazel eyes. Sam favored the In-Ze twins greatly in her appearance and it still stuck her sometimes how much so.

The woman on the right wore a sky blue dress with mosaic style cutouts along the collarbone and shoulders, a loose sheer shawl like cape that hung from a gold band that started at the upper bicep and went long the shoulder line of her back, and a gold belt. In the center of her chest was a small embedded House of El crest. She smiled warmly.

It was the second woman who spoke. Her dress was a soft seafoam green and not quite as delicate looking as her sister's. The dress' skirt was a little more fitted than loose, though she did wear an identical gold belt around her waist, there were no embellishments on her dress. She wore a simple shoulder cape which bore an imprint of the House of Ze crest on the chest. She smiled lovingly as she greeted them all, "Hello little ones."

"Kids," Kara said proudly. "Meet your grandmothers."

Sam nearly laughed as all three kids whipped their heads towards Kara with confused looks on their faces. "Holographic representations of your Kryptonian grandmothers." She clarified. "The one on the right wearing blue is Kara's mother, Alura In-Ze Zor-El. The one on the left in green is my mother, Astra In-Ze."

The kids once again turned their attention to the holograms. The quilty of the holograms had greatly improved over the years thanks to Lena. They appeared far more solid, as if flesh and bone, rather than the somewhat translucent appearance Alura use to have.

"So." Maya said as she stepped onto the dais and walked over to stand before Astra with a slight frown. "They're not real?"

"No little one." Astra answered. "We are not. We are projections, but we have all of Astra's and Alura's memories, and all the knowledge of Krypton sent to Earth."

"Oh." Maya sounded very disappointed.

"So, they're kind of like the headmaster portraits in Dumbledore's office?" Alexis said.

Kara blinked and tilted her head slightly. "That's actually not a half bad comparison." She smiled proudly at her little girl. "Now that you all know the truth, Mom and Aunt Astra are going to be your teachers. They're going to help us teach you all about Krypton."

Alura smiled at the children warmly as she said, "You've all grown so much since the last we saw you."

"You've met us before?" Andrew asked his holographic grandmother.

"Yes." Alura said with a nod. "Your mothers brought you here when you were infants to present you to the ancestors and to have your Kryptonian names entered into the records of our families."

"We have Kryptonian names?" Alexis asked, her bright green eyes wide with awe.

Alura looked at Andrew and said, "Dru-El." Then she looked at Alexis and said, "Zee-El."

Astra crouched down and smiled brightly. "And you little one are Kala-Ze, named after our mother, you're great-grandmother."

"Kara." Alura said as she looked over at her daughter. "Shall we get started?"

"Absolutely." Kara beamed.

At least twice a week the Ze/El children found themselves in at the DEO in the holographic chamber with their holographic grandmothers learning the language, history, and culture of Krypton. Alexis started calling it Krypton School because it was similar to what her classmates, Rebecca and Joel, described when they explained why they couldn't have play dates on Saturday afternoons because they had to go to Hebrew School.

Alexis and Maya picked up on the language pretty easily since their brains were still pretty malleable and not yet completely hardwired towards English. Andrew struggled a little but Lena was there to help him out since she wasn't a native speaker and could understand his issues better. Andrew's Kryptonian improved as did Lena's, which became abundantly clear one night nearly a year after introducing the kids to Alura and Astra. Kara, Lena, Andrew and Alexis had been sitting around the dinner table talking like they did almost every night when it hit Kara like a punch to the chest. Their entire conversation had been in Kryptonian.

Lena waited until the kids were sent off to the kitchen to load the dishwasher before reaching for her wife's hand. She could see the swirl of sudden emotion in Kara's eyes and it caused her heart to skip a little with concern. "Love?"

Kara smiled a warm reassuring smile at the love of her life. "I never thought I'd have that again." She said softly. "To sit and talk with my family in the same language I would sit around the table and speak with my parents. It just means a lot to me."

Lena squeezed her wife's hand and smiled an adoring smile. "Being able to give you this means a lot to us as well, my love."

Most of the children's lesson were done together. Andrew would sit on one of the benches along the wall with one of the tablets Lena and Winn had synced to the Kryptonian database, while the girls tended to favor sitting on the dais closer to their grandmothers. If Astra was leading the lesson Alura would sit with the girls, or if Alura was leading the lesson as she was now, Astra would sit with them.

"Alexis," Alura said softly as a holographic image of a man with dark hair and dark eyes appeared in the center of the room. He wore black pants and a long black tunic with a House crest on the right breast but the crest was missing as not to give away who he was. "Who is this?"

"Seg-El." Alexis replied. "He restored honor to the House of El after it was wrongly stripped away by a carpet regime that ruled over Krypton two hundred years before Mama was born."

Alura smiled. "Very good, Alexis." The image changed from Kara's grandfather to another man. This one had chestnut brown hair and hazel eyes. He was dressed in more a uniform, and again his crest was missing. "Maya. Who is this?"

Eleven year old Maya bit her lip as she squinted at the image and then finally said. "Salm-Ze." She answered. "He was a primus, a member of the military guild, and he won a lot of battles during the war with Daxam. He was considered a war hero for helping win the war." Maya smirked as she added, "And his name is the root for Mom's Kryptonian name, Sama-Ze, and isn't just Sam with an A slapped on at the end."

"Very good little one." Astra said with a warm smile and a soft chuckle for her granddaughter.

Lifting her head to look over at where Andrew sat Alura asked, "Andrew, name the guilds please."

"Science, Military, Lawmaker, Labor, Religious, Artist." Andrew answered and then added. "The House of El tended to favor the Science guild, while the House of Ze had many members in both the Military and Lawmaker guilds."

Alura smiled proudly. "Very good, Andrew. We also had members in the artisan guild. In fact our grandfather Yan was an artist as well as a member of Argo City's Counsel."

Sometimes the children would seek out lessons on their own when something peeked a personal interest. Some of the upgrades and updates Lena and Winn implemented were to the information the database had on Daxam. Walking into the room still in his Powerboy uniform, which was black with gold and white trim, the House of El crest on the buckle of the sash across his chest which attached to his cape, a white stripe in his bangs, Andrew called out, "Grandmother? Aunt Astra?"

"Hello Dru." Alura greeted. "What can we do for you?"

Andrew played nervously with his hands, a habit he'd picked up from his mother. "I'd like to learn about Daxam."

"Of course Nephew." Astra replied. "Where shall we began?"

"With the war." Andrew said as he took a seat and focused on the women before him.

Sometimes the children came with a desire to learn more than just knowledge. Her mothers had just agreed to let her put on a cape and help. Her Mama would become Superwoman while Alexis took on the name Supergirl. It was a huge deal, a huge name to live up too. Alexis wanted to make her mother proud, to uphold everything Kara had turned Supergirl into, but she also wanted to leave her own mark on the name. She didn't just want to be a carbon copy of her mother's Supergirl. Walking into the room she called out, "Aunt Astra?"

Astra's hologram appeared with a warm smile and slight tilt to her head. "Yes, Zee, what can I help you with, little one?"

As the children grew comfortable with their Kryptonian names their grandmothers had started using them more and more. The name always made Alexis smile. "I'd like to ask of a favor of you."

Astra quirked a brow upwards in curiosity. "Oh?"

Alexis bit her lip for a moment before stepping closer and saying, "You were a general in the Military guild, you're familiar with all kinds of Kryptonian fighting styles, right?"

"I am." Astra said with a nod. "Some as old as the style used by Primus Jayna-Zod."

"Will you teach them to me?" Alexis asked.

"Would your mother approve of this?" Astra questioned.

"She lets me learn hand to hand combat with my Aunt Alex." Alexis answered. "I don't see why she would object to me learning it from you. It's just another part of Krypton I would be preserving."

Astra nodded agreement with the argument and said, "Then yes I will teach you."

Alexis beamed at the hologram and not for the first time wished she could hug her aunt or her grandmother Alura the way she hugged her Grandma Eliza or her Grandpa J'onn. She watched as Astra's hologram flickered a few times. When she was sold again her seafoam green dress was gone, replaced with a black bodysuit with the House of Ze crest on her breast. The uniform and Astra's new stance, her hands held behind her back, suddenly made the woman feel intimating to Alexis.

"Shall we begin, Zee-El?" Astra asked formally.

"Yes ma'am." Alexis said with a sharp nod.

Lessons weren't the only things that the Ze/El children went to the hologram room for. Maya spent time just listening to the stories that were available to her. "Aunt Alura?"

Alura's hologram appeared instantly. "Hello Kala. Ready for another botany lesson?"

Maya shook her head. "Not this time, thank you. I was actually hoping to hear the next part of Seg-El's story." Maya was always a little nervous about asking for anything El because she wasn't one. "If that's ok."

"Of course it's ok." Alura said brightly. "My husband's grandfather was quite the dashing rogue, and his tale is an exciting one."

Kara joined Maya halfway through and quitely laid beside her niece on the dais as her grandfather's accented voice told of their family's journey. She'd listened to all of it before but she never tired of hearing it. She still chuckles a bit during his later recordings when Seg talks about In Ze from Argo City who has twin daughters, and how he has two sons in need of wives. The first time Kara had heard that bit she'd cringed. She had memories from when she was very small of her Aunt Astra and Uncle Jor when the two families would come together, most often to celebrate something concerning her. They barely exchanged two words. In fact her Aunt Astra was more likely to be found chatting to Jor's wife, Lara.

When the DEO received word of a derelict Fort Rozz they were able to retrieve a lot of information and some personal things from what Astra had left behind. That included personal logs which Sam used to get to know her mother better. With the holograms freedom of movement it allowed Astra to sit with Sam as Sam asked her questions and listened to her recordings. It sometimes struck Sam how close she'd gotten to her mother's hologram over the years. Closer than she had ever been to Patricia. It was really rather bittersweet.

People teased Kara all the time about her room compared to Kal's fortress but as far as she was concerned her room was a hell of a lot better. Kal's fortress was a museum, a library, an archive of a lost people. Kal didn't interact with Jor's hologram any differently than he would an tablet or computer. Her room in the sub basement of the DEO was an extension of the home she'd created for her family. And even though they were merely holograms created from living memory, it meant the world to Kara that her family could interact and have relationships with her mother and her aunt. Her room wasn't something cold like a museum, it was something warm, like a hearth. .


	16. Gotham

Alex takes the girls to Gotham, and of course they manage to find things to do that get them in a little hot water with her

Alexis (16)

Maya (15)

Jon (17.5)

Damian (19.5)

Thanks to kdip4014 for the request to have Maggie meet the kids

* * *

Gotham

Disembarking from the plane Alexis paused at the top of the stairs to look out past the small airport to the waiting city beyond. Everything she could see was gray and cold despite the late summer heat. The sun was nearly at its peak in the sky and there wasn't a cloud in sight, and yet it felt gray and overcast. The city in the distance felt looming and cold, not welcoming at all.

Alexis couldn't stop herself from frowning as she finally started descending the stairs to the tarmac of the small private airport where their private plane had landed. When she felt the familiar presence behind her she said, "Gotham. I hate Gotham."

Maya chuckled softly as she followed her cousin down from the plane to the tarmac. The girl was a year younger than Alexis and the pair had grown up more as sisters than merely cousins. Maya had Sam's eyes in shape as well as in their soft golden brown color. She also had Sam's cheekbones and smile, though she had Alex's lips. Her nose and chin she also got from Alex. Her hair was a beautiful deep brown with rich red highlights. She was tall like Sam, but she wasn't quite all legs the way Sam was. Her body shape was a bit more Alex than Sam, which gave her more curves than Sam, more torso than legs. As Maya fell into step beside her cousin she asked, "What's wrong with Gotham?"

It was hard to put into words so Alexis just gestured wildly at the city on the horizon and said, "It's just so… I don't know... Gothamy."

"Gothamy isn't a word." Maya laughed softly as she teased her cousin. "And you would think your punk self would like it here."

That brought the sound of a second laugh. "Despite what your cousin looks like she's still all sunshine and rainbows. It's understandable why Gotham wouldn't be her thing." Alex said as she followed her girls to the waiting town car. "Gotham isn't everyone's cup of tea."

"You don't like it either, do you?" Maya asked her mother.

Alex shook her head and shrugged.

A tall man in a black suit slipped out of the driver's side door of the town car and smiled at the approaching ladies. "Miss. Luthor, Miss. Arias-Danvers, Director Danvers." He greeted. "Welcome to Gotham."

A lot of former DEO agents who wanted to retire from active duty but not from working all together ended up working for L-Corp. The man holding the car door open for them was one of those former agents. He'd been wounded and while recovering made the hard choice every active agent has to make eventually. He left the DEO and when he was fully recovered from his injury was offered a position as a member of L-Corp's security team.

"It's good to see you again, Ben." Alex said with a warm smile while shaking the man's hand.

Ben returned the smile easily. "You too, Director."

Alex had been made co-director of the DEO years ago but it was still a little odd to be addressed as such. "I know it would be a waste of breathe to get you to just call me Alex, but this isn't a professional visit, Ben, it's a personal trip, so…"

Ben nodded. "Of course Mrs. Arias-Danvers."

Ben drove them to one of the best hotels in Gotham. One owned by an L-Corp company. Of course they were given the best suite and the staff went out of their way to make sure they were well taken care of. They were in Gotham for the WPBL World Series, the National City Bombshells verses the Gotham Knights. Kara would be joining them once she finished covering a story for CatCo. Lena and Sam would be joining them in time for the game on Saturday. The reason the trio were in Gotham early was because Alex usurp Lena's title as Cool Mom/Aunt by getting the girls tickets to see their favorite band. Alex came with the girls because despite the fact that they were sixteen and fifteen, and bulletproof, there was no way in hell any of them were going to allow their baby girls to go to Gotham on their own.

"Jon's in town." Alexis said without looking up from her phone. "He wants to know if we wanna meet him in the park for lunch."

"Mama?" Maya called out. "Can we go?"

"Finish unpacking first." Alex replied. The girls said ok in unison and started unpacking their stuff. That's when Alex noticed what they'd brought with them. "You brought your suits? Why?"

"In case we need them." Maya replied with a tone of voice that told her mother that was a silly question. Now that her powers were fully active Maya had started training with her mothers, aunt, and cousin. She'd taken up the name Astra-Girl with Ruby's blessing, and had even gone out a few times to help in the field. Unlike her sister's uniform which was pretty much a t-shirt with the House of Ze crest on it, cargo pants, and boots; Maya wore an actual super suit. She wore a white and silver tunic over a black bodysuit, with a black and red belt at her waist, and white boots. The House of Ze crest was prominent on her chest in red. Her cape, yes unlike her sister, Maya had insisted on a cape, attached at the top edges of the crest and spilled over her shoulders and down her back. She had gone to the hologram of her grandmother, for whom she and Sam took their hero names, and had asked Astra to help her design it.

"You won't need them." Alex told the girls with a shake of her head. "We're in Gotham. Supers aren't really welcome here."

Maya smirked a smirk that was all Sam. "I'm technically not a Super."

Alex gave her daughter the same look she gave her wife when she tried to use that kind of logic. "Ok smartypants, caped Kryptonians aren't welcome in Gotham. The Bats are very territorial. They keep Gotham and it's many many problems in the family. So just put the suits away and have fun while we're here, don't worry about hero stuff." As she turned back to her own unpacking Alex muttered, "Because the last thing we need is to piss off Clark's grumpass friend in the cowl."

The girls put their suits away but exchanged a knowing look. If something happened and they were needed, well, at least they had their suits just in case. Once Alex let them go the girls headed for the park to meet up with Jon. He and Damian, because why else would Jon be in Gotham, were waiting for them by the fountain near the public memorial for fallen GCPD officers. The Danvers cousins were walking along the path towards the fountain laughing and teasing when Alexis' phone buzzed. Maya grabbed it playfully and began teasing Alexis about the text being from her girlfriend.

"Damnit! Maya Danvers! Give that back!" Alexis shouted.

On the running path adjacent to the footpath the girls were on a dark haired woman stopped dead in her tracks. It had been a long time since Maggie Sawyer had heard that last name spoken aloud. Her attention easily focused in on the girls play fighting over a cell phone. The one facing her had long blonde hair pinned up to reveal streaks of blue and red. Behind a pair of round red and blue frames were piercing green eyes that sparkled with amusement and a dash of annoyance. When the girl smiled, Maggie was fairly certain she'd seen that smile someplace before, so she'd had a gut feeling about who she was looking at even before the other girl said her name.

"Lighten up Luthor!" Maya laughed as she handed Alexis her phone back. "Geesh, it's not even a text from Dinah, it's a text from your mom."

When the dark haired girl turned so Maggie could see her face she nearly gasped as her eyes widened a little. There was no doubt in Maggie's mind. She was looking at Alex's kid. Maggie didn't read the society pages or CatCo magazine the way her steadily on again off again long time girlfriend did, so she hadn't seen photos of the young Luthor heiress or the daughter of L-Corp's COO as they volunteered at various events around National City. She remembers hearing about Lena and Kara's wedding because Lena Luthor's private lesbian wedding had been a hot topic on The View and The Talk for all of five minutes. Lena's, or rather L-Corp's, breakthrough fertility treatment had been a much hotter issue and had been in the news for weeks. Maggie suddenly remembered seeing an interview with Lena where she'd spoken candidly about using the treatment herself to have her daughter and how her best friend and her sister-in-law were in the process of using it as well.

She was Alex's kid with Sam. Maggie couldn't keep the huge smile off her face as she watched the two teenage girls run off towards the memorial fountain. Their breakup had been one of the hardest things Maggie had ever had to face, and for a while afterwards she kept wondering if she'd done the right thing, but in the end she knew it had been. Neither of them would have been happy if forced to accept what they didn't want just for the sake of the other.

Maggie was pulled out of her thoughts by the beeping of her phone. She checked the message and frowned. She was needed at the station. With one last glance at the girls who'd caught her attention she turned on her heel and left the park.

Alexis would have groaned at the sight of the two dark haired young men waiting for them by the fountain but she didn't because she knew that Jon could hear her. Jonathan Samuel Kent looked like the varsity jock he was. He was tall with an athletic build but not with the big broad shoulders his dad had. Jon was more baseballish while Clark was more footballish. His eyes were a soft blue, and his jet black hair a bit on the shaggy side. He wore jeans, a black t-shirt under a black leather jacket and work boots. Like Alexis he wore glasses to help conceal his identity. The young man standing beside Jon was several inches shorter than him, with jet black hair that was slicked back, and sharp green eyes. He wore a pair of dark tan slacks, a black turtleneck, and sport jacket. It was the end of summer and while everyone else was dressed for it, Damian Wayne looked as if he were dressed for a causal board meeting in an air conditioned office.

"Alexis! Maya!" Jon greeted happily as he waved his cousin and her cousin over to them.

Alexis smiled as she waved back. "Hi Jon!"

When they were close enough Jon, Alexis and Maya all exchanged hugs. Then Damian spoke. "Luthor." He said by way of greeting to Alexis. Then he nodded at Maya. "Maya."

"Hi Damian." Maya greeted with a smile while Alexis replied. "Wayne."

Jon clapped his hands together and smiled before things could get to uncomfortable between his cousin and his boyfriend. "They just opened a Warriors Bar and Grill here in Gotham. I say let's go see if it's as cheesy as the one in Metropolis."

"Sounds cool." Maya said happily.

The four of them made their way to the nearby theme restaurant for lunch. Jon and the girls chatted animatedly as they caught up with each other's lives. Jon talked about applying to colleges and how he really wanted something on the west coast to be closer to San Francisco and Titans Tower. He smiled brightly when he said National City University was in his top five.

"Our moms went there." Maya said. "My Mom and Aunt Kara."

"It's not Stanford." Damian pointed out yet again. "Or Yale."

Jon shrugged. "Those are on the list to but I would need to get a serious scholarship."

"I could pa…" Damian began but was quickly cut off.

"Here we are!" Jon said as he waved a hand towards the big green building.

Alexis took in the monstrosity and grimaced. It looked like the top of a camping lantern and it was painted in the most vile green. It stuck out against the art deco architecture of Gotham like a sore gangrene thumb. The inside wasn't much better. There were glass case tubes mixed among the tables and booths with replicas of superhero costumes and supposed memorabilia all along the walls. "Well," Alexis said as she took it all in. "This is tacky."

"I agree with the Luthor." Damian replied, his own displeasure etched on his face. "I bet most, if not all, of this crap is fake."

"Ahh but you're wrong my young friend." The hostess said as she smiled at the teens. "All of our memorabilia is absolutely athletic. In fact we just got a few brand new pieces. Four in your party? I can sit you by one of the newest displays."

"Yes ma'am." Jon said with a warm smile and nod. "Just the four of us."

"Right this way." The young woman replied while grabbing four menus. She led the teens through the restaurant to a booth and as she set the menus out on the table she nodded towards the display case that hung from the wall. "That jacket was donated by the new Supergirl herself." The hostess explained with a smile as the teens slipped into the seats. "She's a big fan of the franchise you know."

Alexis raised an eyebrow at that.

"Your waitress will be with you shortly." The hostess said and then walked away.

"That is not my jacket." Alexis grumbled. "I would never donate a part of my uniform to theme bar."

"It's all in good fun, Alexis." Jon said.

"It's a big fat stinkin' lie, Jon." Alexis argued. "People are paying eighteen dollars for an over priced burger to look at fake memotoes. It's ridiculous."

"It helps people see some of us as more down to earth." Jon replied.

The four teens had a somewhat ok lunch. The food wasn't great and Alexis was not thrilled by the dish named after her uncle, but the conversation was good. Surprisingly, there wasn't a fight over who would pay like there normally was when Alexis and Damian were together. Alexis let Damian pay without a fight because she refused to, "Give an establishment who preys on my family's dark past a dime of my money."

They spent the afternoon hanging out together. Alexis and Damian threw verbal jabs and barbs at each other the whole time. It was what they always did. Jon normally ignored it because he'd given up on getting them to stop and had just gotten use to it. Maya on the other hand. She wasn't use to her cousin being so snide, verging on mean. When she finally had enough she demanded, "What is with you two?"

Alexis looked confused. "What? Who two?"

"You and Damian." Maya said as she shifted her weight to her left foot and crossed her arms over her chest. Standing that way glaring softly at Alexis, she looked a lot like Sam. "You two have been at each other since we meet up. What is your issue with each other?"

Alexis and Damian both blinked. They looked at each other for a moment and the back at Maya. Alexis replied to her cousin with a confused, "We don't have an issue."

"Then why the hell do you two act as if you hate each other?" Maya demanded.

Damian simply replied. "She's a Luthor."

And Alexis shrugged with a, "He's a Wayne."

Jon put his hand on Maya's shoulder and said, "It's just how they are, Maya. There's nothing malicious about it. You'll get used to it."

Maya relaxed her stance, shook her head with a soft sigh, and then smirked at Alexis as she said, "You would think you'd be nicer to him since you're dating his cousin."

Damian blinked. "I don't have a cousin."

"She's from another Earth." Maya replied.

Damian's eyebrow shot up. "Interesting."

Before he could question Alexis about this new information his watch beeped. When he raised his wrist to look at it the face of the smartwatch showed a bat symbol inside a white circle. He told them he needed to go and Jon offered to go with him. Damian insisted he didn't need his help and grumbled when Jon persisted. He finally gave in to his boyfriend and even said, "Might as well bring them along. If nothing else they can see the damn light if they want."

Maggie hated standing there waiting. She was the take action type, not the stand by the giant nightlight on the roof and wait on the scowling cowl to show up. But the situation had left her with little choice. The whole operation had gone wrong and now she needed a bit of specialized help. The deep frown that she'd worn all afternoon deepened when the figure that dropped down in front of her wasn't the man but the boy. "No offence junior but this is the bat signal not the robin's call. Where's the old man?"

"Batman is unavailable." Robin replied, his black and yellow cape flapping gently in the soft early evening breeze. "And I'm quite sure that you of all people are aware that Batwoman is also unavailable. So I am what you get. Besides, I am all you need. I can handle whatever issue you can't."

"Thanks junior, but no thanks." Maggie said with a snort. "This is to much for you to handle on your own, kid."

"I am not a kid." Robin huffed at her. "And I can handle whatever you've got."

"Robin won't be on his own, Captain Sawyer" Superboy said as he landed beside Robin. While Robin's uniform looked fairly similar to what he always wore, black pants, red tunic, utility belt, and black and yellow cape, and the green mask. Superboy had traded his jeans and hoodie with the House of El crest on it for jeans and a red leather jacket with the House of El crest on it. "We'd be glad to lend a hand, ma'am."

"Superboy." Maggie said with a smirk and a slight shake of her head. "Metropolis is a bit more northeast of here."

Superboy smiled warmly at her despite the barb. "We were just flying past and thought we'd offer our help."

"We?" Maggie questioned. "You got a mouse in your pocket, Superboy?"

Supergirl and Astra-Girl landed behind the boys and Superboy's smile grew. "No ma'am."

"Is there a Kryptonian convection in town I didn't know about?" Maggie teased as she took in the two suited up teenage girls. She shouldn't have been surprised to see them, not after seeing the familiar features of those two girls in the park earlier.

"Are you going to tell us what you needed, Captain?" Robin asked as he crossed his arms over his chest. "We do have better things to do than stand on the roof of the GCPD, ya know."

Maggie hummed softly as she took in the four teenagers before her. "Well, if they're giving you a hand perhaps you can help." She paused a moment to think this through again. After all one of those super suited girls was the daughter of someone she'd once loved very much. The other was the daughter of the sweetest dork Maggie had ever had the pleasure of knowing. Could she honestly send these kids into danger? "With Cobblepot facing yet another trial some low level dumbasses are trying to move in on his territory. Normally we'd handle this kind of thing ourseveles."

"But one of the gangs trying to take over is made up of several of Batman's D-list rogues." Robin cut in. "Firefly, Killer Moth, the Ventriloquist, and an young upstart called Candyman have teamed up to try and take over."

Maggie nodded that Robin was right. "None of the intel we had mentioned metahumans. We weren't expecting them and that's landed two of my men in the hospital with third degree burns." She looked past Robin to the other three teens. "Having someone, or three someones, who are fireproof could be helpful."

Gotham's bad guys were weird. There really wasn't a way to explain it. They were just really freaking odd. One was dressed as a giant moth and had shot something at Astra-Girl that had increased her in a cocoon for all of fifteen seconds before she broke free. Another, a woman in a slinky dress, carried around a ventriloquist dummy who shot live ammo from a tiny tommy gun. It was pretty clear the woman was mentally unstable so Superboy was doing his best to be gentle with her while taking her down.

The first one Alexis faced off against try blowing some kind of powder in her face. That of course had no effect on her so she easily snatched him up by the front of his shirt. That's when he pulled, of all things, a glow stick from his pocket. The Candyman, as Robin had called him, was a rave throwing, drag dealing, gangster wannabe. She watched with a raised eyebrow as he cracked the glow stick and then began waving at it her. "What are you doing?"

"It's green and glowing!" He'd spat at her like an angry hissing kitten.

Alexis blinked. She wasn't sure if she should laugh or not. Was he serious? "And that's suppose to do what?"

"You're a Super!" He replied. "You're vulnerable to green glowing things!"

Alexis did laughed. A deep belly laugh that brought tears to her eyes and gently shook the criminal in her grasp. "Um, first off, no. We're not vulnerable to green glowing things. Second, who's vulnerable to a color? I mean seriously, how lame would it be if your weakness was a color?"

The second crook she faced, the one called Firefly, blasted her full on with his flamethrower for a good thirty seconds. When he stopped she stood there unharmed, hair maybe a little singed, but otherwise completely fine. She didn't say a word to him. She simply smirked, cocked an eyebrow, and then slowly traced the S on her chest with her index finger. She used her freeze breath to ice over his weapon and he fell to his knees with his hands up.

Maggie had been watched the girls fight. She could see a lot of Alex in the way they handled themselves in hand to hand, and a lot of Kara in the way they used their powers. What was unexpected were the smartass remarks. More then once she's snorted at something Supergirl had said. After handcuffing Firefly and handing him off to a couple of uniforms Maggie walked up to the girl and said, "You've got a lot more sass than your predecessor, Supergirl." She smirked a knowing smirk at the girl as she added in a whisper only the girl could hear, "Must be the other L in you."

Alexis' eyes went wide as the Gotham police captain walked away. What was that supposed to mean? Did she know? How could she know? A flicker of panic washed through her, but before she could react to it, she was pulled back into the fight. A fight that would latter make the latenight local news.

"Do the two of you think I say things because I like the sound of my own voice?" Alex scolded as she glared at the two teenage girls standing before her, the local news cast playing on mute in the television behind her. When Alexis opened her mouth to say something she shot the girl a dangerous look. Once it was clear her niece wasn't going to say anything she continued her rant. "I told you both to forget about the suits! The last thing we need is to have the damned Batman brooding his way to National City to bitch and moan about having Supers working in his city! The two of you need to understand that when you're told not to do something we have our reasons and you need to listen!"

"But Robin asked for our help, Mama." Maya cut in.

"Maya Eloise." Alexis scolded and then threw her hands up. "Fine, Robin asked for your help. You two still went out behind my back. I had no idea what you two were up too. I thought you were just hanging out with the boys. I had no idea you were fighting a gang of Gotham nutjobs! You should have told me!"

"Aunt Alex." Alexis said softly.

Alex growled. "Alexis Lee. I'm not done yelling at you yet!"

"There's someone approaching the door." Alexis informed her aunt. Sure enough ten seconds later there was a soft knock on their hotel room door. Alex pointed at the girls and growled, "We are not finished."

She walked over to the door and flung it open expecting Jon or his boyfriend with even more excuses ready for her. What she wasn't expecting was, "Maggie."

Maggie smiled warmly at the woman before her. Alex had the kind of lines around her eyes and mouth that came from years of smiling and laughing. Her figure was a little rounder from having a kid, but it was no less tone from years of training. Her hair was a lit longer than Maggie had ever seen it, and a softer, lighter shade of red. She was still Alex though, and still beautiful as hell. "Hiya Danvers."

"Wait." Alexis said from over her aunt's shoulder. "You two know each other?"

The stress of being a cop in Gotham showed on Maggie face a little but otherwise she looked the same. Age had been good to them both so far. Alex smiled at the other woman as she said, "Maggie's an old friend." They hadn't seen each other or spoken to each other since that run in they had in Coast City when she and Sam had first started dating. That felt like a lifetime ago to Alex now. "It's good to see you, Maggie."

"You too." Maggie said as she stepped into the room after Alex stepped aside and waved her in.

"What are you doing here?" Alex asked as she closed the door.

Maggie smiled at the stunned and confused looking teenage girls, and then turned to look at Alex. "I wanted to stop by and thank the girls for their help today." She shot them both a knowing look and chuckled at their shocked expressions. "I was a cop in National City once upon a time, and I use to work with your mothers a lot."

Maya returned Maggie smile as she said, "You use to be a Superfriend?"

Maggie laughed brightly. "Is Kara still calling it that?"

"Yeah." Alex said with a nod and fond smile. "Kara's still Kara."

"If she were any sweeter she'd melt in the rain." Maggie said with a warm smile. "Well, like I said, I wanted to say thank you, especially to Alexis." She turned to the blonde teen and continued. "The burn specialist from Luthor Hospital arrived an hour ago, and according to Gotham General all their medical bills have been paid. Thank you."

"No need for thanks, Captain Sawyer." Alexis smiled warmly. "But you're welcome, and I hope it all turns out well for them. Dr. Ellsworth is the best there is, I promise."

Maggie beamed as she turned to Alex and nodded towards Alexis. "Baby Luthor has as big a heart as Little Danvers and Little Luthor, huh?"

"Yes, and just as stubborn too." Alex said with a laugh, her brown eyes bright with pride.

"Well," Maggie said softly. "I should be going. I have a shit ton of paperwork waiting for me. It was good to see you again, Danvers." She smiled at Alex and then looked over at the girls. "Nice to meet you Baby Luthor, Baby Danvers."

Several days later Maggie sat beside Kate in the owner's box as they watched the Gotham Knights playing the National City Bombshells but her focus wasn't on the game. Her gaze kept falling to the box where the Bombshells' owner sat. She watched Kara with Alexis and Maya, how excited they were, the pure joy in their cheering. She watched Lena slip her hand into Kara's, their fingers lacing together, and she could see as Kara kissed Lena's cheek that the two were still hopelessly in love with one another. She watched Alex as Sam whispered to her, and how the two smiled at each other. The way Alex leaned her head against Sam's and a small warm smile bloomed on her lips before she closed the distance to kiss her wife. She heard the joy in Alex's laugh as she pulled her daughter into her lap, and the happiness in Maya's squeal when Sam started tickling her.

She had played a huge part in Alex's life. She had been the catalyst that led Alex to finally finding the right path to her happiness. Maggie was proud of that. Watching Alex now, seeing how happy and in love she was with her life, with Sam, with their girls. Maggie was happy for Alex, and when they happened to catch each other's eyes they smiled and nodded. Alex was happy for her too. Maggie had a job she love and the woman she loved and the life she'd wanted to have. And the icing on the cake? Maggie had been right. Alex was a great mom. And boy did Maggie like being right.


	17. Three Times Aunt Sam Handled It

A guest commented with a really good question. "So what has Alexis done that Sam handled?" Here's the answer. Three times Alexis has done something and Sam has handled it like the loving parent she is.

* * *

Three Times Aunt Sam Handled It

 **Age 5**

It was a gorgeous early summer day in National City and Sam was spending it in the park with her two favorite girls. It had been a long, cold, and gloomy winter and with each passing day her five year old niece Alexis and four year old daughter Maya had grown more and more restless. Finally the weather was warm enough for a little adventure in the park without having to worry about coats, lost mittens, pulled off hats, or ungodly amounts of mud. It was Saturday and Lena had been unexpectedly called into the office. Kara was out of town researching an article, Andrew was at boy scout camp, and their nanny had the flu. When Lena had called to ask if Sam could watch Alexis, she'd jumped at the chance.

When Lena arrived that morning Alexis was asleep with her head on her mommy's shoulder, her arms around her neck, and her legs wrapped around Lena's waist. After handing Sam Alexis' bag of clothes and supplies, she tried to hand off her daughter. Alexis whined at being disturbed so early on a Saturday morning, and when she finally transferred her little koala hold from Lena to Sam, Sam laughed. The girl's pajamas were teal and the shirt read, 'I am not a morning person.'

"Thanks for this." Lena said with a soft sigh and warm thankful smile.

Sam returned that smile happily. "You don't have to thank me, Lee. I love this little bean as if she were my own. I'm thrilled to get to spend some alone time with her and Maya."

Lena beamed from the love between herself and her best friend. Leaning close she kissed the top of her daughter's head and then promised Sam she'd be back as soon as she could be. After Lena left Sam carried her niece up to Maya's room and settled the little blonde beside her cousin to sleep a little longer. She laughed a few hours later at the absolutely delighted squeals that came from her daughter's room when the girls woke up to find the other was there.

While the girls watched cartoons and ate cereal, Sam had packed food and supplies for the park. After loading the car Sam got the girls dressed and ready to go. She laughed at the pink t-shirt Lena had packed for Alexis along with a pair of black leggings and pink converse sneakers. "I can't decide what pants to put on today." She read outloud. "Smarty or sassy." It was the perfect shirt for her niece and the smile on Alexis' lips as she pulled the shirt over her head let Sam know Alexis knew it. Maya had insisted on wearing her purple dabbing unicorn shirt with her purple striped leggings, and her twinkle toes light up sneakers. After making sure she had a change of clothes for the girls, picking out their matching 'Cousins make the best friends' outfits, Sam buckled the girls into their booster seats and set off.

Of course the first thing the girls wanted to do when they got there was play on the playground. It was one of the many playgrounds donated by L-Corp so it was large with towers, slides, tunnels, safety net enclosed bridges, rock walls, swings, and monkey bars. The girls played for a good thirty minutes with Sam keeping an eye on them at all times. Then they went over towards the ball fields were Sam kicked a soccer ball around with them. After a quick snack of string cheese and apple juice they walked around the park just exploring while Sam searched out a good place for naps and lunch. The girls collected flowers, and Sam told them about the animals they saw. Alexis really wanted to go down to the pond to feed lettuce to the ducks, and Sam promised they would after naptime. After finding the best spot Sam spread out a soft, comfy blanket. With a girl on each side of her the three of them laid back and watched the clouds, naming the shapes they saw, until both girls dozed off, cuddled up against her sides. Sam took a selfie and sent it to her wife, who'd pulled a weekend shift, with the message, 'Jealous?' To which Alex replied, 'Mean.'

As soon as she was awake Alexis was asking to go to the duck pond. Sam told her they needed to eat first, then they could feed the ducks. She gave the girls each half a fluffernutter sandwich, some apple slices, and a small bottle of water. After they finished their lunches and had packed up Sam took the girls to the restrooms. She was going to take both girls into one of the larger stalls with her but Alexis had insisted she was a big girl, she was five after all, and wanted to use the stall next to Sam and Maya. Sam agreed, but made sure to firmly tell Alexis to wait for her right outside the stall door if she finished first.

Alexis listened for all of five seconds. Another mother and daughter had come in to use the restroom and the little girl had asked her mother if she'd seen the duck and baby ducks as they'd come in. The mother had nodded, smiled sweetly, and said yes she had seen them. Alexis' eyes had lit up. Baby ducks! She had to see baby ducks!

When Sam came out of the stall with Maya she noticed the stall door beside theirs was wide open and empty. Her golden brown eyes darted around quickly for Alexis and when she didn't see her called out, "Alexis?" She took Maya over to the sinks to see if Alexis was there washing her hands. Maya walked over to the kids sink and started washing her hands while Sam called out once again. "Alexis?" Her stomach twisted sharply, sending a jolt of panic to her heart. "Alexis Lee, this isn't funny, answer me."

Alexis wasn't in the restroom pavilion nor was she close by outside. Sam's blood ran cold with panic and fear for a few breathless moments before she was able to calm herself enough to think. She used her enhanced hearing to locate her niece's tiny heartbeat. As soon as she heard it she sighed softly in relief and fought back frightened tears. Picking up Maya, Sam followed the sound of Alexis' heartbeat. It was taking her in the direction of the pond. The problem was that from where they'd been at the restroom area, there was a busy parking lot between them and the pond. It took everything in Sam not to use superspeed or flight to get to her wandering niece.

Sam spotted Alexis just as the five year old was about to step out from between to parked cars. She did use just a small smidge of her superspeed to get to the girl before she could emerge and it was a good thing she did. She managed to grab hold of Alexis, pulling her back, just as a car drove past.

Alexis yelped at suddenly being yanked back. When she looked to see her Aunt Sam she pouted. "Aunt Sam!" She protested and pointed in the direction she'd been heading. "The ducks!"

Ducks!? Sam looked where Alexis was pointing and saw the duck followed by several ducklings and groaned. Sam took several deep breaths as she moved them away from the busy parking lot and closer to a large tree. She needed the few moments that took to calm her emotions before dealing with her niece. Setting Maya down she told her daughter to sit against the tree, placing her pack beside her and then pulled Alexis a few steps away. "Alexis Lee, I told you to wait for me. I told you that if you finished first I wanted you to stand right outside the door and wait until Maya and I were finished, didn't I?"

"Yes, but…" Alexis replied.

"No." Sam said firmly. "I told you to wait, to stay close, and you disobeyed me, Alexis Lee." She turned the girl just slightly to the side and popped her bottom firmly three times. When she turned the girl back so they were face to face again Alexis looked absolutely betrayed. Tears welled in Alexis' eyes but Sam had been a mother for a very long time and she knew the tears were meant to elicit sympathy and not because Sam had smacked her butt a few times in reprimand.

Crouching down so she was eye to eye with Alexis, Sam continued to scold. "You wandered off and nearly got yourself hurt, Alexis. If I hadn't have grabbed you when I did you could have been hit by a car and that would have hurt a whole lot more than me spanking your butt." She paused for a moment and then spoke more gently as she said, "You scared me, Alexis." She admitted. "I didn't know where you were. You are still too little to be wandering off on your own." When Alexis opened her mouth to protest Sam already knew what she was going to say. "No, big girls know how to listen and they stay put when they're told to stay put."

Sam stood up then picked Alexis up and carried her back to where Maya waited. She collected her daughter and her pack, then started towards the car. When Alexis asked about seeing the ducks Sam told her no, they were going home, and that maybe they would come back to see the ducks but only if Alexis promised to listen next time. Alexis pouted most of the way home until she happened to look over just in time to catch her aunt looking sad and a little frightened. She had scared her aunt Sam, she had hurt her feelings, and that brought tears to the girl's eyes. When Sam reached for her to help her out of her booster seat Alexis hugged her around the neck and sniffled. "I'm sorry."

"I forgive you, baby bean." Sam replied as she hugged the girl tight. She sighed softly into Alexis' hair and added, "I love you very much, Alexis. And it's my job to help take care of you and keep you safe. Do you understand?"

Alexis nodded. "I love you too, Aunt Sam.

 **Age 10**

Sam hated disappointing her girls. She absolutely hated it. It made her feel like crap and the disappointed looks they gave her felt like sucker punches to the gut. But sometimes it just couldn't be helped, like today. Alexis had been staying with them while Lena and Kara were taking some time for themselves in Bora Bora. The weather had been shit for days, a constant downpour of rain, but the girls had been good all week despite being cooped up in the house. There were plenty of, "I'm bored!" moments, but they never lasted to long. Either she or Alex would find something to occupy the girls or they'd find something to do on their own. At nine and ten it wasn't always easy to be housebound for days on end, but the girls handled it well and Sam had promised them ice cream as soon as the weather broke.

That morning they'd awoken to bright warm sunshine and clear skies. The girls were bursting at the seams with excitement, not only at the promise of ice cream, but also because they could finally get outside and play. Sam sat on the steps of her front porch, her feet bare against the warm stone of the steps, a mug of coffee to her right on the step just below the porch, and her phone to her left. She smiled softly as she watched Alexis and Maya rollerblade up and down the sidewalk in front of the house. When her phone started ringing Sam didn't even think to check to see who was calling. She simply answered only to be greeted by her apologetic assistant.

"But Mommy," Maya whined as soon as Sam stepped out of her bedroom after changing out of her capris and tank top and into one of her pantsuits. "We were gonna get ice cream after lunch. You promised!"

"I know Maya." Sam said softly. "And we will go for ice cream, it's just going to have to wait a little longer."

With Alex at work and unable to come home Sam had to find one of their trusted babysitters. The only one available on such short notice was Mrs. Crawler, their elderly neighbor who use to look after Ruby from time to time. As Sam picked up her briefcase and keys she turned to her daughter and her niece and warned, "Do not give Mrs. Crawler a hard time. I will be back as soon as I can." She kissed both girls on the head before heading for the door. "Be good."

Mrs. Crawler let the girls make personal mini pizzas for lunch and eat on the sofa while watching a movie. Then she settled into the comfy chair with her knitting. During a scene in the movie where the teenage ghostbusters decide to go out for ice cream while still covered in ecto goo Maya sighed. She looked over at Mrs. Crawler, who had fallen asleep, and then back at the screen as the teens piled into their car. "It's to bad we can't drive. We could just go get ice cream ourselves."

"I can drive." Alexis said nonchalantly while trying to lick pizza sauce and cheese from the corner of her mouth.

"No you can't." Maya huffed at her cousin. "It's not nice to lie, Alexis."

Alexis looked at her cousin with a soft glare. "I'm not lying. My Mommy's driver, Eugene, lets me drive his car around when the parking lot is empty, when Mommy says she'll only be in the building for like ten minutes, and it turns into an hour and half."

From there the conversation turned into a little bit of an argument with Alexis declaring she could in fact drive and she would prove it. Alexis was a little bit to much like her mother when it came to being told she couldn't do something. Like Lena, telling the ten year old she couldn't do something just fueled her desire to prove she could out of spite. Which led to a lack common sense and good judgement.

Sam was nearly finished with her emergency meeting when her cell phone rang. She'd been one of the city's caped heroes long enough to know the first three digits. Sam frowned as she excused herself to answer the call privately. "Hello?" She answered as she stepped out onto her balcony and closed the door behind her. "Yes, this is Samantha Arias-Danvers." She listened to what the NCPD officer had to say and then examined, "Excuse me? What did you just say?"

After taking several deep breaths Sam had stepped back into her office to end the meeting. She promised they would continue the next day, as soon as she was available. Then she asked her assistant to arrange for her SUV to be taken back to her house and for a car to be called for her. She would have flown to the NCPD precinct closest to her house, but she needed the time to calm her emotions. She'd barely been in the car five minutes when her phone rang again. This time the display listed her home number. She did her best to reassure Mrs. Crawler that the girls were alright and she knew where they were. She apologized on their behalf, told Mrs. Crawler to go ahead and go home, and promised to stop by later with her payment. She would also have two hand written apologies from the girls but she didn't mention that.

Stepping up to the desk sergeant Sam said, "My name is Samantha Arias-Danvers, I'm here about my daughter and niece?" She was given directions to the officer's desk where she found her daughter sitting in a chair beside the desk with tears in her eyes, and her niece standing next to the officer. Alexis had her hands on her hips and a look on her face that Sam could only describe as a Luthor look. She was about to speak up to make her presence known but Alexis spoke first.

"Do you have any idea who I am, Officer?" The ten year old girl said in her best imitation of her Luthor mother. "I am…"

"In far to much trouble to finish that statement, Alexis Lee Danvers-Luthor." Sam scolded.

Alexis squeaked as she turned to see her aunt standing there, arms crossed, looking madder than she had ever seen her. "Aunt Sam."

"Mommy." Maya said softly as she rushed to her mother.

When Maya hugged her around the waist and buried her face in her stomach Sam put her hand on her daughter's back soothingly. A bit of relief washed over Sam to see that her girls were alright. Neither of them looked hurt only a little shaken. Looking up at the officer she asked, "Officer Hamm?" He nodded. Alexis opened her mouth as if to say something but Sam cut her off. "Not. A. Word. Young lady." Alexis snapped her mouth closed. She dropped her head and walked over to her aunt. Sam pulled the girl close, holding her in front of her just as she was Maya. Her eyes twitch a little in surprise to feel how badly Alexis was trembling, and she realized that any bluster aimed at the officer was a defensive mechanism to help keep herself from bursting into tears. "Officer Hamm, what do I need to do to take my girls and the car home?"

Since it had been the first nice day out in days Alex had taken her bike to work, leaving her car at home. A car her ten year old niece had driven several blocks before getting pulled over by Officer Hamm. The young officer was kind enough not to have the car towed. Instead he left it safely parked on the street where he'd pulled the girls over before taking them and the keys to the station. The girls weren't being charged with anything, and Sam thanked him and reassured him that the girls would indeed be facing some serious consequences.

Sam had the driver who'd taken her to the station take her to where the car was left. She sat stiffly in the back with a child on either side of her. She was silent the whole time, causing Alexis and Maya to lean forward a few times to catch each other's gaze and exchanged worried, frightened looks. When she would flick her gaze down at them they would quickly sit back and stare straight ahead.

When they finally got home as soon as they were inside the house Alexis finally dared to speak. "Aunt Sam…"

"Alexis." Sam said firmly. "I am far to angry with the two to you to deal with the two of you right now." Her voice was low and her gaze hard as she pointed towards the stairs. "You two need to go to your room until I'm calm down enough to deal with you." When the girls didn't react instantly Sam barked, "Now!"

The girls jumped a bit and then quickly made their way upstairs. Sam toed off her heels, dropped her stuff by the door, threw her blazer on the couch and then made her way into the kitchen. She began making herself a pot of tea while muttering, "Barely able to ride two wheeled bikes and they're trying to drive cars! Not even big enough to see over the hood! How did she even reach the pedals! They could have been hurt!" Sam's hands began to shake as she spooned tea leaves into the pot. "They could have been killed!" Tears welled in her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. "What the fuck were they thinking!"

After pouring her tea Sam retreated to her bedroom to change out of her suit and into lounge pants and a t-shirt. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail, sat on the bed, and called her wife. She tells Alex what happened, and reassures her that she can handle it. "I've been doing this whole parenting thing longer than you have, baby. I got this. I just needed to talk it out with you. Mmmhmm, I love you too." Taking a long slow breath Sam finishes her tea and then goes down the hall to Maya's room, knowing the girls will be together. She knocks on the door and steps inside, and before either girl can say a word she stops them. "All I want to know right now is what on earth possessed you two to do something so incredibly dangerous?"

The girls tripped over themselves trying to explain. Maya had made the snowball of a bad idea and sent it rolling down the hill, and Alexis' Luthor pride and Danvers stubbornness had feed it until it was out of control. When she told Lena and Kara about this she would have to make sure Lena had a long chat with Eugene. When Sam had gotten the gist of what had happened, when she had a better understanding of the girls' mindset, she told them to stop talking and listen. The girls were sitting side by side on the bed so she crouched down so she could look them in the eyes. "This is the most dangerous thing you two have ever done. I'm not even sure either of you are old enough to full comprehend the magnitude of how bad this is. Neither of you have the mental or physical maturity to control a car." She made sure to look each of the girls in the eyes as she scolded them. "Maya. Alexis. You two could have been seriously hurt or even killed if something had gone wrong even a little bit. Or you could have hurt or killed someone else if you'd lost control."

"We're sorry, Mommy." Maya said softly, tears welling in her eyes.

Sam sighed. "You two snuck out of the house, scaring the hell out of Mrs. Crawler by the way. You stole a car, drove it without a license because your too young to even have a learning permit, and got taken in by the police. Do you two have any idea how afraid I was when I got that call? Do you understand how devastated we would be if anything happened to you?"

Alexis wiped a tear off her cheek as she said, "I'm sorry, Aunt Sam. We didn't think…"

"No, Alexis Lee, you didn't think." Sam said firmly. "You acted on impulse without fully comprehending your actions. However, I know that you both are old enough to understand that your actions have consequences." Standing Sam looked down at the girls and said, "Alexis, go to your room. Maya and I need to finish talking privately. Then you and I will finish talking in private. Then the two of you are going to write apology notes to Mrs. Crawler and we'll be done with this."

Sam had never wanted to be the 'wait until your father get's home' type of mother that her own had been, not that Patricia didn't have her react in the moment moments, and she wasn't. Nor was she the 'I want to be my child's best friend, I couldn't stand it if they didn't like me every second of the day' kind of parent. She was the kind of parent who talked to her kids to make sure they understood where they went wrong, but she was also the type of parent who took action and punished for misbehavior. She took privileges away, she grounded her girls and stuck to it, she confiscated devices, she canceled trips and events. She gave extra chores, and lectured, and made her kids apologize for being rude or ill mannered. Sam had a vast variety of ways to teach her kids right from wrong, to ensure they became the very best adults they could be. And sometimes, in rare and extreme instances like these, Sam used the oldest of ways a parent had.

Two sore butts and a lots of cuddles and reassurances later Sam was leaving her girls to write their notes while she started dinner. She was just sliding the lasagna into the oven when Alex walked through the door. She hummed softly with approval as Alex slid her arms around her waist to pull her closer and kiss her hello.

"You ok?" Alex asked after they pulled apart. She kept her hands on Sam's hips while searching her wife's eyes for any lingering emotion form her rough day.

Sam smiled softly and pecked her wife's lips. "I'm fine, baby."

"And the girls?" Alex asked next.

"They're fine, Alex." Sam reassured as she pulled out of her wife's grasp. "It was a spanking not the spanish inquisition."

"I know." Alex huffed. "I wasn't worried about that. Just about the whole ordeal in general. I can't believe they stole my car! I mean, what did they do, sit on phone books? We don't have phone books anymore. Did one steer and one do the petals? Our kids are car thieves, Sam. Oh! How much you wanna bet Lena utters the words, because she's a Luthor?"

Sam laugh at her wife's antics and it helped ease away the rest of the stress and tension from the day's events. Alex read over the girls' notes during dinner and gently let the girls know she was in agreement with Sam on everything, but other then that nothing more was said. It had been dealt with, done and done. While the girls helped Alex clean up after dinner Sam ran to Mrs. Crawler's. When she returned the girls were skyping with Andrew who'd opted to have some one on one time with Eliza while Lena and Kara were away. After the girls were bathed and PJed, the four of them watched The Incredibles 3 and then Sam and Alex put the girls to bed.

Alex snored softly beside her while Sam read from the new novel she'd picked up on a recent trip to the bookstore with Kara. She'd spent a little time reviewing some documents and memos for her meetings tomorrow and was trying to wind down before going to sleep. While she read she combed her fingers through her wife's hair. She looked up from her book when she heard the shift if a small heartbeat. Alexis was awake. She gently nudged Alex until her wife moved her head from her chest to her own pillow, just before the gentle knock. "Come in, Bean."

Alexis pushed the door open and stepped inside her aunts' room. Her eyes were still heavy from sleep, she had Duck her stuffed hippo tucked close to her chest, and she was wearing Wonder Woman pajamas. The only thing Alexis didn't have was her blanket, which she had recently taken to hiding under her pillow rather than carrying it around. Sam was struck once again by how young her niece was and how badly today could have ended up.

"What's wrong, Bean?" Sam asked softly, beckoning the girl to her and lifting her up onto the bed beside her. "Bad dream?"

Alexis nodded as she snuggled close to her aunt. "You were still mad at me."

"Oh baby." Sam said as she wrapped her arms around her niece and cuddled her close. "I'm not mad at you, sweetheart. We dealt with it and it's behind us now."

"Are my moms gonna be mad?" Alexis asked softly.

"They know what happened." Sam told her honestly. She'd called Lena and talked to them about it. "They know I handled it. They might wanna talk to you about it but you won't be in any trouble, and you're not going to be punished again."

Alexis relaxed hearing that. "I'm sorry we scared you, Aunt Sam."

"I know baby." Sam replied. "And I've forgiven you, Alexis, it's alright now, love." She kissed the top of the girl's blonde head and hugged her just a little tighter. "Me and you, Bean, we're good. Always."

Alexis sighed a deep cleansing sigh and then yawned. "I love you Aunt Sam."

"I love you too my little baby bean." Sam replied. She smiled brightly as Alexis snuggled into her. "Wanna sleep with me and Aunt Alex?"

"Aunt Alex snores." Alexis said but made no move to let go of Sam.

Sam laughed. "She does, but she'll deny it if you tell her she does."

Alexis giggled, half way back to sleep already. Once she was completely out cold she began to snore softly too. Sam laughed. "It's a good thing I find snoring Danvers extremely cute."

 **Age 15**

With Supergirl on Earth One helping with the latest crisis it was up to Astra to look after National City. The threat to their friends' Earth had been big enough that Kara had taken Alex and J'onn with her. Lena was in Metropolis dealing with L-Corp business which meant Sam was looking after Alexis. She had brought their girls with her to the DEO that morning so she could train with them. Both girls had their streagnths, for Alexis it was flight and agility, while Maya had adapted quickly to her sense powers. They had their weaknesses as well. Maya's powers were still developing so she wasn't nearly as strong as she would eventually be, and of course that affected her flight. Alexis struggled with using her sense powers. She was easily distracted when trying to use her enhanced hearing, she described an inability to focus when trying to use her enhanced sight, and there was no sign whatsoever that she could use heat vision.

Until they were sure the girls powers were fully developed and they had a damn good handle on using them, they weren't allowed to put on suits. They all knew that this frustrated fifteen year old Alexis. At just fifteen Alexis could fly faster than Sam or Kara. She could weave through the skyscrapers of National City with a kind of speed and agility that Sam couldn't even pull off. Even Kara cringed sometimes when they would watch her late at night as she took laps around the city. Because she was half Kryptonian Alexis was stronger in every way than her brother because Andrew was half Daxamite, which Alexis like to bring up when she was arguing with them about being allowed to go out into the field. Sam had lost count of the number of conversations she'd had with Lena or Kara about an argument they'd had with their daughter about her being ready.

Sam had left the girls at the DEO with their holographic grandmothers after she'd been called to the command center by Vasquez. Astra had been busy ever since. It felt like one thing after another was happening with the sole purpose of keeping her busy. Sam was on comms with Winn and Vasquez trying to figure out what was going on when Winn let an uhoh slip. Sam groaned. It was never good when Winn uhoh-ed. Sam paused mid flight to hover in the air as she responded to Winn over the comms. She held two adolescent male lions by the scruff of their necks in each hand. Whoever was trying to keep her busy had thought it would be funny to let some of the big cats loose at the zoo.

"Winn." Sam growled. "I am in no mood for unoh's. What's happening now?"

"There seems to be something going on at the docks." Winn reported. "I'm trying to get a visual but I haven't been able to find a CCTV that actually works down there yet."

Vasquez added, "The reports we're getting are about a something huge, alien, and really pissed off destroying whatever it comes across."

When Sam had first arrived at the zoo her first priority had been to clear the premises of bystanders. Now she was working on putting the cats back into their habitats, but it never failed that there was always some straggler that had to make her job just that much harder. She used her superspeed to put the lions back and zip across the area to snatch up a zookeeper who was about to be panther food. "I'm still cleaning up the mess at the zoo. Can the docks wait?"

"I've assembled a strike team. We're already on our way." Vasquez responded. "That should give you time to finish there."

"Good." Sam replied. "I'll…"

"Shit." Winn whispered. "Shit. Fuck. oh Fuck. Sam's gonna kill me."

"Agent Schott, you're still live on comms." Vasquez said.

Winn squeaked. "Do you think Sam heard…"

"What the hell is going on?" Sam demanded.

While Maya had been perfectly content hanging out in the hologram room listening to the adventures of Seg-El, Alexis was feeling restless. She'd been feeling that way for awhile. Like she was inchy in her own skin. She needed something more, something she hadn't been able to successfully put into words when talking to her grownups. She had slipped out of the hologram room without Maya noticing and made her way to the command center where she slipped into a chair beside her Uncle Winn. He had tried to tell her she shouldn't be there but she was her mothers' daughter. A mix of Kara's sweetness and Lena's charm and Winn caved easily. He allowed her to watch and listen in but warned her to keep quiet for both their sakes. Nothing Alexis had seen so far had given her a reason to think the threat levels of what her Aunt was facing were very high. They were just minor things to distract everyone from what was really going on. When the reports started coming in about someone wrecking the waterfront, Alexis had an idea. Maybe if she handled this one her Aunt Sam would be free to deal with that bigger issue.

Alexis reached the docks before the strike team could and what she found there was a very large orange skinned alien with a red mohawk who'd pulled a crane out of the ground and was using it to smash a nearby warehouse. She flew a little closer and called out, "Hey! Oompa Loompa! You need a time out!"

The orange skinned alien looked up towards the voice and tilted her head as she took in the sight of the girl with the long flowing blonde hair wearing the simple black suit. "Su-per-girl?" The alien growled. "Su-per-girl!"

"Not quite." Alexis said before flying at the alien at full speed and with full force.

"Winn!" Sam scolded while she placed the panther back in her enclosure before zipping off to capture a tiger. "Why would you let her sit in on an op? You know she's been pushing us for field work!"

Before Sam could continue yelling at Winn, Vasquez's voice came over the comms. "I have a visual. It's Rampage."

"Rampage?" Winn questioned. "Are you sure? Caren Falq-nerr hasn't been Ramage in years. She hasn't been a real threat since Kara's first year as Supergirl."

"It's her." Vasquez confirmed. "And she's engaged in a fight with someone."

Sam kicked up her superspeed to finish at the zoo as quickly as possible. "Rao, please don't say its…"

"Sorry Ma'am." Vasquez replied. "I have visual confirmation. It's Alexis."

It was like throwing herself against a brick wall. A brick wall that could pick her up and throw her into the side of a barge like she was a rag doll. When Rampage hit her she felt it and when she hit Rampage she felt it. When she picked up a stack of three cargo containers and threw it at Rampage it just made the orange alien angier and Alexis was pretty sure the madder she got the bigger and harder to punch she got. When Rampage grabbed her by the throat Alexis couldn't breathe and for the first time since she'd engaged with the massive powerful alien she was afraid. She had wanted to show them she was ready for the next stage, that she was ready for something more, but all Alexis managed to do was get her ass kicked. Now she was going to get choked out by a rage monster and instead of having some brave superhero thought or coming up with a clever way to get out of this all she could do was let her tears fall and wish her mothers and aunts where here.

"Caren! Put that child down!" Boomed a familiar voice. "You don't want to hurt her!"

Rampage looked up at the new figure flying above her head. "Chi-ld?"

"Yes." Astra replied, her cape billowing in the breeze. "That girl is only a child, Caren. Let her go."

Alexis' heart sored and sank simultaneously because her Aunt Sam was there. She knew without any doubt that her aunt would get her out of this mess she'd gotten herself into. She also knew without any doubt that she was in more trouble then she had ever been in before. Alexis groaned as she felt her body move as Rampage bent her arm at the elbow towards herself and then forcefully away from herself. Alexis felt herself flying through the air and it had nothing to do with her powers. When she crashed into the pile of rubble she groaned in pain.

During her fight with Rampage, Sam noticed something sticking out of the back of her orange neck. It had instantly made Sam wonder. The Byrnian had actually been a DEO asset, helping with reconstruction projects for years, why was she suddenly raging out again? Could it have something to do with the thing in her neck? Sure enough when Sam removed it Rampage suddenly stopped and Caren came through the rage a little more. They were able to subdue her, and the strike team took her back to the DEO. As soon as the fight was over Sam had rushed to her niece.

"Alexis?" Sam said as she dropped to her knees beside the girl. "Alexis, can you hear me?"

Alexis moaned.

"Bean, are you alright?" Sam asked, her heart thundering in her chest. She couldn't remember the last time she had ever been this scared when it came to one of the kids. This kind of fear, this kind overwhelming fear, was normally reserved for Alex and Kara, sometimes Lena, while they were in the middle of something dangerous. "Are you ok?"

Alexis moaned again and managed to reply with a simple. "Ow."

Sam gingerly picked the girl up in her arms, cradling her close to her chest. "It'll be alright, Bean. I'm going to get you back to the DEO and you'll be just fine." She promised as she lifted into the air, her niece safe in her arms.

Dr. Hamilton was waiting for them in the medbay. They put Alexis on Kara's sun bed and after a quick exam turned the lamps on. Dr. Hamilton reassured Sam that Alexis would be fine, just some bad bumps and bruises. Winn let her know that Agent Ming took Maya home and that she had no idea what was going on. Now that Alexis was safe and Sam knew she was going to be ok, her fear was giving way to anger. She made it damn clear to everyone that whatever was happening today needed to stop. They needed to find out who was causing all of this mayhem and then point her in that person's direction. While they were doing that Sam sat with Alexis.

When Sam was sure that Alexis was alright and the girl was sitting cross legged on the sunbed Sam finally let herself give in to her anger a bit. "What the hell were you thinking?" She shouted while standing at the foot of the bed facing her niece. "No. Nevermind. I know exactly what you were thinking, Alexis Lee! You were thinking that you know better than the experienced adults in your life who make up silly rules about you needing to be at least sixteen and properly trained before you go out into the field to fight giant rage fueled aliens!"

"I didn't know…" Alexis cut in.

"Of course you didn't!" Sam yelled. "Because you don't have the experience or training to know you don't go into a situation blind!" Sam was gesturing wildly as she spoke. Poking a figure at her niece, waving her arm out as if gesturing towards the outside world, pinching the bridge of her nose as she heaved a heavy sigh. Anyone looking into the room would have almost said it was comical if not for the emotions playing out across Sam's face. Anger, hurt, fear, frustration, disappointment, all rotated across her features as she chastised her niece. "You were hurt, Alexis! You could have been hurt far worse or even killed! We are not invincible, Alexis Lee! Our invulnerability has it limits!"

"Aunt Sam." Alexis said softly. Her aunt had often stepped up as a parent in her life. Her mothers and her aunts believed in that old adage about it taking a village. Never in her life had Alexis ever had her aunt this angry with her. It was kind of terrifying. "I'm sor…"

"Don't!" Sam said sharply, pointing her finger at her niece once again. "Don't you dare, Alexis Lee. Don't you dare say you're sorry. Because I know damn well that if this had happened differently, if this had happened the way you daydreamed it happening in your head, I would still be royally pissed at you for disobeying the rules and running off on your own to fight an unknown threat, but you'd be cocky as peacock for having finally shown us you're ready for this." Sam stepped closer to her niece, looked her right in the eye and told her the hard truth. "And you know what, Alexis Lee, you would have been wrong because you are not ready for this."

Sam stepped away from Alexis and growled in her frustration. She could tell by the look in Alexis' eyes that she'd hit a nerve, that Luthor pride nerve, and Alexis was about to say something to defend herself or to argue. Sam was quick to cut her off. "Little girl, you are damn lucky I don't take you over my knee right here and now in front of the whole damn DEO. If I were you I would just stop while you're ahead." She watched her niece snap her mouth closed. Then she walked over to the comm station and asked Vasquez to send her an agent to take Alexis home. Then she turned back to Alexis. "When you get home go straight to my room and turn on the sunlighting for at least an hour. If you feel any pain or you feel sick in any way after that call me. Am I clear?"

"Yes Aunt Sam." Alexis said softly.

"We are far from finished discussing this." Sam told the girl as she walked towards her again. "But I have to deal with things here, and I need time to deal with just how angry I am right now." Sam watched the girl blink quickly to hide the tears starting to well in her eyes. She sighed softly and reached out for Alexis, pulling her into a tight hug. Her own eyes burned with tears as she held the girl in her arms. "I don't know what I'd do if something had…"

"I'm ok, Aunt Sam." Alexis said as she hugged her aunt back just as tightly. Her aunt was actually trembling, and that had Alexis shook. "I'm alright."

Sam was actually able to take a lot of her anger and frustration out on the idiot who'd mastered minded this whole messed up day. A recent refugee trying to make a name for himself, but instead ended up with a DEO prisoner number instead. Once they were sure that nothing else was going to crop up Sam headed home with a reassurance from Vasquez that she would handle anything that might come up. Sam was grateful because she knew it was going to be a long night. Lena's meeting in Metropolis had left her unreachable. Sam left her a message to call as soon as she could. Kara was unreachable as well. She was going to handle this regardless because this happened on her watch, but she still needed to let them know what was going on.

"Hi Mom." Maya greeted as she watched her mother walk into their living room. She smiled softly, but her smile faded a little when she noticed her mother's mood.

Sam smiled at her daughter. "Hi Peanut." She walked over and kissed the top of the girl's head. "What are you reading?"

"The autobiography of Dr. Pamela Isley." Maya answered.

Sam cocked an eyebrow at that. "Why?"

"For school." Maya replied. "And also because she's interesting. She's a botanist you know."

Among other things, Sam thought, but gave her little girl a warm smile. "Where's your cousin?"

"Upstairs." Maya answered. "She came home a while ago and went up to your room. She said you told her to use the sunlighting for awhile but she hasn't come out since." Concern filled Maya's brown eyes as she asked, "Did something happen today?"

Sam nodded, smiled and kissed Maya's head again. "Yes, but that's between me and your cousin for now. Why don't you figure out what you want to order in for dinner while Alexis and I talk. I am so not cooking tonight."

"Ok." Maya replied as she jumped from the couch and headed towards the kitchen. "Does it have to be just one thing?"

"No." Sam chuckled, then sighed, and headed upstairs. When she walked into her and Alex's bedroom the first thing Sam noticed was Alexis sitting in the middle of their bed with her back pressed up against the headboard, her knees drawn up to her chest, her forehead resting on her knees, and her arms wrapped around her legs. The next thing she noticed was that the sunlighting wasn't on. "How are you feeling, Bean?"

Alexis looked up when her aunt spoke to her. A flicker of surprise washed over her face when Sam used her nickname. "I feel fine, Aunt Sam. Nothing hurts and I haven't felt sick at all."

"Good." Sam said as she closed the door behind her and walked over to sit on the foot of the bed.

Before Sam had a chance to say anything more Alexis said, "I guess I made it pretty hard for you to keep your promise today, huh?"

Sam blinked, confused. "My promise?"

Alexis nodded. "When I was nine, when I told Maya about Mama being Supergirl."

Sam's mind flashed back to that moment on the steps at the DEO. "Bean." She said softly while moving to sit closer to her niece. "I meant it then, I mean it now, and I will always mean it. Nothing, no matter how bad a choice, no matter how bad the behavior, no matter what, nothing, will ever make me love you any less." She reached out to tip Alexis' head up with a finger under the girl's chin before caressing her cheek. "I love you, Alexis, nothing will ever change that." She paused for a moment, looking into her niece's teary green eyes and said in a much firmer tone. "What I am, Alexis Lee, is incredibly disappointed."

That felt like a punch to the gut and it made Alexis flinch.

"You're not a naive kid when it comes to how dangerous it is out there for us, Alexis." Sam admonished. "You've seen it for yourself, what happens when things go wrong, when your Mama and I are caught off guard."

"Black Flame." Alexis whispered.

Sam nodded. "Yes, like it did with Black Flame. You're Mama has been doing this hero thing for over twenty years, and even with her experience sometimes things like what happened with Black Flame, happen. It's that experience, the good and the bad, that gives us the understanding we need to set the rules when it comes to you kids. Believe it or not, Alexis Lee, parents do not make up rules willy nilly just to make your life miserable."

"I just wanted to help." Alexis said softly.

"Did you?" Sam replied firmly with a look perfected by decades of being a mother. "Was that honestly the reason you did what you did today?"

"I…" Alexis began, but was no match for that look. The girl sighed with a hint of a growl in her voice. "I thought that if I could show you I could handle it you'd all finally let me actually do something instead of just training to do something."

"Setting aside the fact that your powers aren't fully developed." Sam said as she maintained eye contact with the girl. "And ignoring for the moment that you had your ass handed to you because of it. The fact that you just went barrawling into the situation the way you did proves that you aren't ready, Alexis. As frustrating as that is for you. It's the truth. I know you feel like you are. I know that you think that you're ready. But your grownups, the ones who know and love you, who have experience in doing this whole superhero thing, we know better. We can see it, Alexis, we're watching you as we train you, we're talking about what we need to do to get you ready. What we need from you is for you trust us, to trust in our judgement when it comes to this, and remember that you're just a kid."

"I'm not just a kid!" Alexis argued.

"You are." Sam said firmly. "You're a smart, overpowered teenager who needs to listen more to the people raising you and less to your ego." Alexis was going to argue again but Sam shook her head. "Every time you manage to get yourself into this kind of trouble it all stems from the same Luthor pride and Danvers stubbornness that always seems to land you in the hottest of waters."

Alexis huffed at that, but the more she thought about what her aunt was saying the more she knew she was right. Rao. She hated when her grownups were right.

"There are clearly issues here that we need to take a look at and deal with." Sam said after giving Alexis time to think. "But that we'll deal with later when your mothers and Aunt Alex and Grandpa J'onn are all back."

"Ok." Alexis replied. There had been a huge knot in the pit of her stomach since her aunt sent her home. Now that knot was tightening with dread and anticipation. "So, um, what happens next?"

Sam cocked an eyebrow, a flicker of amusement in her golden brown eyes. "You deliberately disobeyed the rules and that choice put you in momentous danger that resulted in you getting hurt." Sam scolded. "You've known me your entire life, Alexis Lee. What do you think happens next?"

"Aunt Sam!" Alexis protested. "I'm fifteen!"

"And?" Sam replied simply.

The only light in the room came from the lamp beside the sofa where Sam sat with her bare feet tucked underneath her. After the day she'd had she needed the moment of peace she was enjoying. It was well past midnight as Sam sipped from her glass of wine and listened to the steady heartbeats of the two sleeping teenage girls upstairs. Closing her eyes for a moment she let herself relax and then slowly uncurled herself from the corner of the sofa. She stretched out her long legs and then leaned forward. Sitting her glass on the coffee table she stood, stretched a little more, and paddled into the kitchen. Moments later she returned to her spot on the sofa and sat an empty wine glass beside her own. She reached for the bottle of wine and picked it up just as the soft clicks of her front door locks ticked in her ears. She poured the wine just as the door opened and closed.

"Sam?" Lena called out as she made her way towards the soft glow coming from her best friend's living room. As soon as she laid eyes on the other woman she asked, "Where is she? Is she alright?"

"She's fine, Lena." Sam answered while holding out the freshly poured glass of wine. "Nothing a few hours until the sunlamps couldn't fix. She's upstairs in my bed sound asleep."

"You're sure?" Lena asked as she stood by the sofa looking into her friend's eyes. "You're absolutely sure she's ok?" Sam nodded. Lena relaxed. Taking the wine as she sighed a heavy sigh Lena sank onto the sofa beside Sam and growled. "It's a good thing she's ok, because I'm going to kill her."

Sam chuckled and then reached for her own glass once more as she said, "Don't be to harsh with her when you talk to her, Lena. She and I have already dealt with it."

"You have?" Lena replied. Sam nodded again. Lena smiled warmly at her friend. "Thank you, Sam." Lena said softly. "I don't think Kara and I ever really thank you enough for how much you love our kids, and for how big a part you play in their lives, you and Alex both."

"We're a family, Lena." Sam replied with a half shrug. She was blushing a little at the love and sincerity in Lena's voice. "And this family is a team."

After they finished off the wine and talked Sam said, "I'll crash in Ruby's room. You can sleep in my bed with your bug."

Lena shook her head with a loving smile. "I'll slip in and kiss her goodnight but you've had a long shitty day. You need time with your bean after everything's that gone down. I'll take Ruby's room."

Sam was grateful for the gesture. "Thanks Lena."

As soon as Sam laid down beside her Alexis snuggled close and sighed softly. She felt Sam kissed the top of her head and in her sleep muttered, "I love you Aunt Sam."

"I love you too, Bean." Sam replied.

Her Aunt Sam was one of her safe places, just like being in her mothers' arms, or her Aunt Alex's. They were the four points on Alexis' compass, always guiding her, protecting her, and loving her.


	18. Camping

The Arias-Danvers-Luthor go camping

* * *

Camping 

It was something they did at least once a year. Both families would pack up an SUV and head up the cost to spend a long weekend camping. Every year would be a different national park, Mount Shasta, Sonoma Coast, Redwood, McArthur-Burney, and this year's Lassen Volcanic national park. Sam loved these trips. She would go camping with her adoptive father when she was a kid. They would leave before dawn on a Friday and come back late Sunday afternoon. They would spend the weekend fishing, playing cards or checkers, and sit around the campfire listening to whatever station they could get on her dad's old transistor radio. Sam would go swimming in the lake and wander the woods, and just soak in the freedom of being away from her mother for a few days.

Camping had been a big deal for the Danvers sisters too. They had been to campsites all over the United States and Canada, and even a couple in Europe. When she was a kid Alex had been a huge fan of medieval fantasy and camping in the forests of England had been a dream come true. Kara had been utterly fascinated by the idea of camping the first couple of times she'd gone with her new family. The concept of leaving your comfortable, safe dwelling with all the current technology available to spend time in the wilderness sleeping on the ground and eating from a fire, was a bit baffling to Kara at first. They had nothing like camping on Krypton. But the time she spent with the Danvers around a campfire quickly became some of Kara's favorite memories.

Lena had never been camping in her life until Kara came into it. A Luthor's idea of roughing it was staying at a four star hotel. She really wasn't found of the traditional type of camping her family loved so much. She wasn't a fan of sleeping on the ground or traipsing through the woods, and especially not the lack of indoor plumbing. But Lena loved her family with all her heart, and the looks of pure joy and unabashed happiness on her loved ones' faces made it easy for her to suck it up and spend a few days doing what they enjoyed.

Which is why Lena now stood with her three year old niece on her hip, her four year daughter's hand held tightly in her own, and two excited dogs at her feet as she watched Sam and Ruby pitch the tent the Arias-Danvers side of the family would be staying in, and Alex taught seven year old Andrew how to pitch the tent the Luthors would be calling home for the next three nights.

Off to the side of the tent pitching Kara was busy getting the family sized self inflating air mats and sleeping bags ready to go into the tents. After the first camping trip Lena had gone on with the Danvers sisters and Arias ladies, Lena had come home and immediately asked Jess to look up the best outdoor stores in National City. Jess returned with the addresses for REI and Cabela's. Lena then picked up Kara and Alex and the three went on a shopping spree. She understood that Kara, Alex, and then later on Sam and Ruby, really preferred the whole tent camping thing, but if Lena were going to do this whole tent camping thing she was at least going to be somewhat comfortable.

After Andrew was born Lena actually bought a really nice fairly large cabin to use while he was little. The cabin was where they'd gone the last two years because the girls were small, but this year with Alexis being four and Maya being three she'd been outvoted.

"They're plenty old enough to sleep in a tent." Alex had said when the topic of this years trip came up. "They're going to love it!"

When Andrew's excitement ramped up to an eleven Lena was unable to say no. So they'd picked their park, and began their prep. Lena and Sam had updated a lot of their stuff, larger tents, more comfortable mats, sleeping bags, and for the first time a portable composting camping toilet. Lena was absolutely thrilled about not having to use a Home Depot orange bucket with a toilet seat on top of it.

Once the tents were all set up and ready for the three nights they would be spending in them Lena let the girls loose since there were now more eyes to keep watch on them, and she was able to help finish setting up the rest of their camp site. Alex built a really nice fire pit which Lena set up the camping chairs around, while Sam set up the food, and clean up areas, and Kara carried their wild animal proof coolers and storage totes from where they'd parked the cars. Andrew helped his Mama carry things from the car, while Ruby helped the girls set up their little camping chairs.

"Who's ready for some lunch?" Sam called out once all the set up work was finished. She pulled sandwiches from one of the the coolers, and chips and fruit from one of the totes, and drinks from another cooler.

"So what do we want to do first?" Alex asked once everyone had their food and were settled into their chairs.

"Fishing!" Andrew answered.

"We could spend the afternoon at the lake." Alex said with a nod. "Getting in some fishing and swimming."

"Lets rent a canoe!" Ruby said excitedly.

After securing their campsite the family headed towards the lake with Maya and Alexis perched atop their Kryptonian mothers' shoulders. Ruby walked with Lena, telling her aunt all about her latest semester of college and the classes she was looking forward to talking in the fall, and how excited she was about her summer internship. Andrew stuck close to his Aunt Alex who was keeping an eye on Peanut Butter and Milo as they ran ahead on their extended leashes.

Recently the boy had been gravavting more towards spending time with Alex, though he and Sam still went to the aquarium store together every couple of weeks. Andrew and Alex became even closer when his Cub Scout den needed a new leader and Alex jumped at the chance. Which was working out great with one small exception. Alex had been very adamant about her stance on Lena buying all of the den's popcorn. "It won't teach the kids anything if one parent buys it all for them, Lena." Alex had argued with her sister-in-law. "And Kara really doesn't need to eat her Kryptonian weight in popcorn anyway."

When they reached the boating area they rented two canoes and a kayak. Alex, Kara, Andrew and Peanut Butter took one canoe, Sam, Lena, the girls and Milo took the second, and Ruby took the kayak. Maya was a little uneasy in the boat at first but relaxed when she saw how much Alexis was enjoying it. It also helped to have her best furry friend there to put his head in her lap. Once their hour was up and they'd returned the boats, they collected their fishing gear and headed for that part of the lake. After Alex had helped Andrew put a worm on the hook of his fishing pole she crouched down to do the same for Alexis, but as soon as the four year old saw the wiggly worm between her aunt's fingers she screamed and ran to her mommy. Lena was sitting in a camp chair under a beach umbrella to shield her sensitive pale skin from even more sun. She couldn't help but laugh when her little girl face planted right into her lap. Reaching out to rub the girl's back she asked, "What's the matte, Bug?" Alexis' response was muffled by her lap so Lena picked her up and sat her on her lap instead. "What was that?"

"Aunt Alex has a worm!" Alexis repeated. "She touched it!"

"Ewww." Lena teased with a laugh. "Gross Aunt Alex!"

Alex rolled her eyes and moved on to her little girl. Maya wasn't phased at all by the worm. In fact the three year old was the first one to catch a fish using her little red Mickey Mouse fishing pole. "You got it, baby girl!" Alex encouraged. "Reel it in, keep turning the handle, that's it. Step back a bit, good girl, pull it up!"

Once she'd pulled it from the water Maya held the fish up proudly. "I catch a fish, Mama!"

"You sure did!" Alex beamed while Sam took a picture.

When the girls started to get really cranky Lena took them back to camp for naps while everyone else went swimming. Back at the campsite Lena settled the girls in the large tent she and her family would be using. Laying on top of their sleeping bags, Lena snuggled with the overly tired toddlers, telling them a story until they were sound asleep. Not wanting to risk disturbing her little ones, Lena closed her eyes and dozed a little herself. It wasn't often that she got the chance to do absolutely nothing, and despite her bitching about camping, the woods were very peaceful.

Lena woke from her light doze with a bit of a start. She could hear rustling and a bit of clanging nearby and for a moment she was afraid it was some kind of animal prowling their campsite. Then she heard the familiar humming and relaxed. Sam had returned from swimming to start dinner. Stepping out of the tent Lena watched as Sam set split logs and kindling into the fire pit and then used heat vision to start the fire. Lena smirked. "That's cheating."

"Heat vision is a natural byproduct of how my body uses the yellow sun energy it stores." Sam said as she stood and turned to face her best friend. "Therefore making it a natural resecure."

Lena laughed and Sam stuck her tongue out at her.

Since it was their first night they went as traditional as possible. Hot dogs roasted on sticks over the fire, baked beans warmed in a cast iron pot, Eliza's well loved potato salad, and of course s'mores for dessert. The girls thought it was a blast, standing between their mamas' legs holding a stick with a hot dog on it, or on the mommies' laps with marshmallows on the end of those sticks. Making popcorn over the campfire really set the girls off into fits of gasps and giggles.

After dinner and clean up as the sun began to set Alex pulled out her battered old guitar, the same one Jeremiah use to play around the campfire at night. Both of the Danvers sisters could sing, not that one could tell from karaoke night performances. Kara was more likely to sing around just about anyone. Alex on the other hand saved it for her family. She would sing to chase away Sam's PTSD fueled nightmares, she would sing in Kryptonian for Kara when her sister had felt the weight of homesickness, she would sing with Ruby on road trips, and she would sing Red Red Robin for Maya at night as a lullaby.

While the girls were still wide awake Alex picked at her guitar and sang kiddy camp songs with them that she'd learned off youtube when Andrew was small, A Camping We Will Go, Twinkle Twinkle Little Star, and Little Green Frog. After the girls had started to wind down, seeking out Sam and Kara while Ruby and Andrew tried to beat Lena at chess, Alex moved on to the songs she remembered singing with her dad. Country Roads, Sitting on the Dock of the Bay, and American Pie had been a couple of Jeremiah's favorites, though Alex tended to steer clear of American Pie because Lena would just turn it into Star Wars parody song done by Weird Al. Sam loved Hallelujah so Alex always made sure to sing that one.

As soon as the stars were bright enough Alex and Kara laid out a huge blanket on a soft patch of grass and took the kids over to lay down and look up at the clear night sky. Lena sat in her camp chair watching Kara pointing up at the sky with their daughter laying on her chest. Lena knew how bittersweet stargazing could be for Kara. She knew how badly her wife wanted to share another constellation of stars with their children but couldn't just yet. When Kara brought her a sleepy Alexis to put to bed Lena kissed her wife sweetly and rested their foreheads together for a moment before taking their baby to their tent to settle her into her sleeping bag.

Taking a nap on the ground was one thing, Alexis napped on a nap mat at daycare, but sleeping on the ground at night? When her mother carried her into their tent the little girl looked around and said, "Mommy, where's the bed?"

Lena laughed softly as she rubbed Alexis' back. "There isn't one, Bug. We sleep on mats in our sleeping bags when we camp." Alexis blinked eyes the same color as her mommy's before giving her mother a look that asked if the elder Luthor was serious. Lena laughed again and kissed her baby's temple. "Don't worry, Bug. Mommy's made sure it's very comfortable."

After the kids were sound asleep the four adults sat around the fire. Alex passed out cold beers and when Lena crinkled her nose Alex just shook her head and laughed. "It's camping in the woods, Luthor, not wine tasting in Napa."

"I'd rather be in Napa." Lena grumbled good naturedly as she accepted the can.

"You know," Sam said as she reached down to play with Alex's hair when the woman sat back against her legs. "You bitch an awful lot about these trips but we all know you love them as much as we do."

Kara giggled and nodded her agreement. "You get all soft and relaxed out here, Lee. It's nice to see. Plus, you're really cute in khaki shorts and flannel."

Lena rolled her eyes but the soft smile on her lips told them they were right. "I will neither confirm nor deny these acquisitions regarding my feelings on camping." Then she leaned close to Kara and kissed her. "Flattery will get you nowhere, love, not out here."

In the world they lived in where superheroes, secret agents, and genius CEOs saved the world at least a couple times a year, saved their city nearly weekly, and even saved other worlds from time to time. In their busy lives where they tried to balance heroics, their actual jobs, and raising their families, these few days in the woods rooted and revilized them. Their time was spent just being together, a family, laughing, having fun, experiencing life through the eyes of their children. Yes, Lena may play up the part and moan and groan about it all, but she wouldn't trade these days spent with the ones she loved the most for anything in this world or any other.

* * *

Don't forget that you can leave me prompts and ideas in the comments or hit me up on Tumblr, link in my bio.


	19. Happy Holidays

It's the holiday season for the super fam

Ruby (22)

Andrew (10)

Alexis (7)

Maya (6)

* * *

Standing in the doorway between their bathroom and bedroom Kara watched as Lena moved around the room in nothing but her lacy black bra, panties, and silky black stockings. Her long dark hair was completely straight and flowed down her back and over her shoulders like a waterfall of ink. Kara licked her lips as she watched Lena step closer to their bed and reach for the skin tight black dress that waited for her there. Lena moved with such grace that Kara couldn't help but watch her with love and awe. Lena had her back to Kara as she stepped into the dress and pulled it up her body and into place over her shoulders, but Kara knew her wife was smirking, pleased with herself because Lena was well aware of what she did to Kara. Even after all these years Kara was hopelessly in love with the most beautiful woman on this or any other Earth.

"Stop staring at me and come zip me up." Lena purred as she pulled her hair over her shoulder to give Kara access to her back.

Kara smiled a megawatt smile as she pushed off the door jam and walked over to her wife. Reaching out she trailed the tips of her fingers over the pale bare skin of Lena's shoulders and then slowly down her bare back. She delighted in the way Lena shivered and sighed softly. She didn't have to see Lena's face to know her jade eyes were closed and she was biting the corner of her lower lip.

"Kara." Lena growled softly in both warning and desire when she felt the tip of her wife's finger at the waistband of her panties. "We'll be late. The children are ready and waiting."

Kara hummed softly as she pinched the zipper between her fingers and slowly began zipping up the dress. "I can't help myself." She purred into Lena's ear. "You make a very beautiful Morticia Addams."

Lena smiled brightly and once her dress was zipped up she turned to look Kara over. Kara was wearing dark pinstripe trousers, a white button down shirt that wasn't completely buttoned, and old fashioned suspenders that buttoned onto the waistband of the pants. Her long blonde hair was slicked back, darkened, and it's length tucked into a bun at the back of her head. Before she'd sent Kara off to get dressed she had glued a pencil thin mustache to her wife's upper lip and the sight of it now made Lena giggle. Reaching out to button the remaining buttons on Kara's shirt Lena said, "You make a very handsome Gomez."

Kara was more than happy to let Lena finish her shirt and tie her tie for her. It left her hands free to grip Lena's hips and to steal glances at her curves. "Are you going to be able to move in that dress?"

The black dress she wore was a perfect replica of the dress worn by Carolyn Jones in the t.v. show. It did limit her gate a bit but, "I've worn tighter." She replied with a shrug and soft smile. "I'll manage."

It wasn't Halloween just yet but the annual Children's Hospital Halloween bash that had them assuming the roles of the iconic television family. Downstairs watching old reruns of the Addams Family, ten year old Andrew was wearing black trouser shorts and a black and white striped shirt, the only thing not quite Pugsley was his shaggy black hair. Seven year old Alexis sat beside her brother with a bowl of candy in her lap, sorting through it for her favorites. She wore a simple black dress with a white collar, her long blonde hair hidden beneath a wig of long black hair in braided pigtails. Beside her on the sofa was a headless doll in a matching dress and every time Alexis came across a small enough piece of candy she dropped into the neck hole of the doll.

"Mommy ate all the peanut butter cups again." The little girl, who looked like a mini version of her Luthor mother with her black wig, groaned.

"Mom always eats all the peanut butter cups." Andrew replied without taking his eyes off the massive tv seamlessly mounted into the wall above the fireplace.

"I do not." Lena protested as she made her way slowly down the stairs, one hand holding carefully to the banister and the other gripped tightly onto Kara's hand.

Kara looked at her wife with a smirk. "You kind of do."

Lena huffed. "Who's side are you on?"

"The side that never gets any peanut butter cups." Kara replied with a laugh.

Lena rolled her eyes but there was a sliver of a smile on her painted lips. She did have a fondness for peanut butter cups, especially the ones that came in different shapes for the various holidays. When she and Kara reached the sofa she smiled a full smile as she took in her children in their costumes. "You two look great."

"You ready to go?" Kara asked while reaching out to ruffle Andrew's hair.

Alexis snatched up her headless, candy filled doll, and nodded as she pushed to her feet. Andrew shut off the t.v. and reached for the animatronic hand that would sit on his shoulder and move around just like Thing did in the show. Even Eugene, their long time loyal driver, had gotten in on the theme of the evening and was waiting by their black sedan dressed as Lurch. The annual Halloween party wasn't like the big ticket galas Lena put on to raise money for her foundations and charities. It was something special for smaller donors, and more so something special for the children being treated at the hospital and their families. The kids got to dress up and trick or treat, or if they couldn't leave their rooms, trick or treating came to them. There was a party for the older kids and teens who thought they were too old for trick or treating, and a party for the adult donors who got to meet Lena Luthor face to face so she could thank them for giving what they could to help the children. A lot of the donors were parents of former patients and Lena's favorite part of the evening was getting updates on the kids who'd been helped over the years.

"Emerson has decided she wants to go to medical school." Mrs. Michaels said as she held Lena's hand in her own. "She wants to be a pediatric surgeon and come work for you here, Ms. Luthor."

"That's wonderful to hear, Mrs. Michaels." Lena replied with a warm, caring smile. "Make sure that Emerson applies for one of the Luthor Foundation college scholarships next year and I'll see what I can do."

"You've already done so much, dear." The older mother said with teary eyes and a beaming smile. "But I'll make sure she does."

Alexis always watched her mother closely at events like this, soaking in the way Lena handled herself and the way she interacted with people. She tried her very best to mimic that, the kindness and compassion, the strength and confidence that her mother conveyed. She did this by making sure to hang out with the kids she knew weren't as lucky as her and making them feel better, less scared, and less upset about having to be in the hospital. Andrew did his best to help as well, often gravitating towards other boys his age who were trying to act all tough in the face of their illnesses. Lena and Kara couldn't be more proud of the compassionate people their children were turning into.

When Sam, Alex, and Maya showed up they were dressed as Herman, Lily, and Eddie Munster. Alex moaned softly as she took in her sister and Lena. "Why did we have to be the b-list monster family? The Addams are way better than the Munsters."

Lena smiled her best Luthor smile and teased, "Because it's our name on the side of the building."

Alex grumbled something about a quarter of the buildings in the city had Luthor on them.

"It's ok baby." Sam said in a tone that was somehow both teasing and soothing. "I'll paint your name on the side of the shed."

At events like this, events that involved kids, there would always come a point in the evening when Kara would slip away, only to return a few minutes later as Supergirl. Normally this happened during a time when her own kids were preoccupied with something else because she and Lena tried to limit their exposure to Supergirl, especially after Alexis had nearly outed her as a toddler learning to talk. The kids loved seeing Supergirl and getting to spend time with them was one of the best parts of being Supergirl for Kara. Above all else it was her role as a beacon of hope that meant the most to Kara.

"Excuse me, Supergirl." A little girl of about nine said softly as she stepped closer to the smiling superhero. Supergirl smiled a huge smile as she greeted the girl and that helped the girl to relax a little. She held out a picture she'd drawn and asked, "Would you please give this to Astra?"

"I would be happy too." Supergirl said as she looked across the room to see what Sam was doing and smiled even more when she saw her cousin excusing herself from the conversation she was having. She made a show of 'answering' her cell phone as she walked away and out of the room. Turning her attention back to the little girl Supergirl said, "But I think she would like it a whole lot more if you gave it to her yourself."

The girl turned around just in time to watch the tall, dark figure of Astra float into the room from the skylight Supergirl had used earlier. The little girl gasped softly and whispered, "She's so cool!"

Supergirl chuckled. "You should go tell her that."

"Ok!" The little girl said and then ran off to present her favorite superhero the picture she'd drawn for her.

Alex liked to tease Kara about the kids who liked Sam's alter ego better and Kara just shrugged it off. "Some kids like Hot Topic and some like Claire's, the coolest ones like both."

By the end of the night Andrew and Alexis were wiped out and asleep before they even reached home. Kara carried Alexis up to their apartment while Lena coxed Andrew awake just long enough to get him upstairs and into his bed. Then they retreat to their room and collapsed on the loveseat near the window, Lena in Kara's lap, her head on her wife's shoulder as she slowly pulled at the knot in Kara's tie. Lena's happy. She's always happy after evenings like this because this is how it should have been all along. Her money, her power and influence, as well as her family helping to make the world just a little bit better.

On Halloween night Kara, Lena, the kids and Peanut Butter make their way over to Sam and Alex's so they can all go trick or treating together. As soon as the front door opens Alexis blasts past her Aunt Alex and makes a beeline straight for Sam and Maya who are in the kitchen. Andrew, whose dressed as Aquaman, greets his aunt with a warm smile and a hug before seeking out the others. Alex laughs as she, Kara, Lena, and a leashed Peanut Butter follow. "What on earth is Alexis suppose to be?"

The three of them look towards the girl currently bouncing on the balls of her feet as she talks to Sam. Alexis is wearing a blue padded but fitted bodysuit with red boots, red gloves, a red cape, and blue helmet. "She couldn't decide if she wanted to be Supergirl or a Power Ranger." Lena explained. "So we compromised on Super Ranger."

"That's… creative." Alex said with a chuckle. "Maya went with Beebo again."

"I like Beebo!" Six year old Maya calls out from where she's knelt on a stool beside her mom at the kitchen island. They were putting the finishing touches on spooky mini pizzas and mummy hot dogs.

"She's been Beebo for the last three years." Alex replied with a shake of her head and soft snort.

"To be fair," Kara pointed out. "She was cowgirl Beebo last year."

Maya hopes off the stool and runs over to the sofa where she grabs a red cape and runs it back over to her mama and aunts. "This year I'm Super Beebo!"

"Still Beebo." Alex teased her little girl as she picked Maya up and spins her around before sitting her on the counter.

After dinner they hit the streets for a full night of trick or treating. The girls pretty much stick together but Andrew is older and often lags behind the group as to not be seen to much with his grownups and the girls. A few times when the girls would get ahead of themselves and run off a bit to far ahead Lena would give them a soft but stern warning to come back or freeze and the girls would stop in their tracks. If one of them even thought of whining about the pace they were going in Sam shot them a look and any protest would die quickly on their tongues. After begging his moms to let him walk with his friends and he was allowed too, Andrew thought it would be fun to join in and throw an egg at someone's house. It was Kara's hand who gently wrapped around his wrist before he completed the throw. The look she gave him asked if he really wanted to follow through with that course of action, and he sighed as he lowered his arm.

"That's going to cost you half your butterfingers, bud." Kara told her son as they made their way to rejoin the others.

"Mama!" Andrew moaned. "That's not fair, I didn't actually do anything."

"Would you have if I hadn't stopped you?" Kara asked him as she looked him in the eyes.

Andrew dropped his head. "I don't know."

"I would hope your mother and I raised you to know better." Kara scolded lightly. "That's property damage, Andrew, and incredibly disrespectful."

"Sorry, Mama." Andrew sighed.

Kara put her arm around her son's shoulders and pulled him into her side. "It's hard sometimes, not following the crowd, but most of the time the right thing to do is often the hard thing to do."

By the time they got back to Sam and Alex's they had enough candy to last each kid three months or more. They were each allowed five pieces of their choice and then settled in to watch Hocus Pocus. By the time the credits rolled Alexis, Maya, and the dogs were sound asleep in a heap on the floor.

When Alex started to laugh at the sight Sam turned to her wife and asked, "What's so funny?"

"Do you realize how many holidays end like that?" Alex replied as she pointed to their daughters. "With those two asleep on the floor cuddled up together like kittens?"

"All of them." Lena answered with a warm soft chuckle.

Sam stretched out her leg to poke her wife with her foot. "Where do you think they get it?"

Alex was sitting on the sofa with Kara snuggled up to her side, her arm around Kara's shoulder, and blanket tossed over their laps. Kara giggled. "They're us, Alex!"

"Na, they're cuter." Alex replied.

Holidays were alternated between the Arias-Danvers' and the Danvers-Luthor's each year. If one family hosted Thanksgiving the other got Christmas. This year the Arias-Danvers house would be the site of their huge family Thanksgiving, and Sam loved it. She and Ruby had spent so many years on their own, and while Sam didn't harbor many regrets, she had always longed for this kind of family gathering. She didn't even need the alarm she'd set to wake up at seven, which was a good thing because it meant Alex would continue to sleep and she would be able to get things started in the kitchen before the rest of the house was up and about. Once the turkey was in the oven she would tempt her wife and their daughters from their beds with the warm smells of monkey bread baking, bacon frying, and coffee brewing.

Much to Sam's surprise it's Ruby who comes shuffling into the kitchen first. She smiles warmly as her twenty-two year old college senior made her way sleepily towards the cupboards to retrieve a mug. "Morning Rubes."

"Morning." Ruby muttered as she reached up over her head to reach her favorite Supergirl coffee mug. Reaching up like that caused Ruby's shirt to raise up, revealing the bottom of her ribcage.

"Ruby Mae Danvers-Arias!" Sam scoldes when she spots the markings on her daughter's skin. Walking over to Ruby she lifts the shirt up more to make sure she's seeing what she's seeing. "What the hell are those?"

Ruby is still have asleep and only barely registers what's happening. "What?" The groggy young woman asks. "Mom." She whines. "Coffee."

Sam runs her fingertips over the markings on her daughter's skin as she looks them over and then she looks up and into her daughter's eyes. "Ruby."

The young woman sighed softly as she looked down at the markings. She smiled at them. "They're tattoos, Mom." She finally replied as she batted her mother's hand away from the three Kryptonian symbols imprinted into her skin with white ink. "Chill."

"Do not tell me to chill, Ruby Mae!" Sam scolded.

"It is way too early for full names." Alex said as she came into the kitchen. "What's going on?"

Sam turned her dark eyes towards her wife while pointing at Ruby. "Your daughter has tattoos."

"My daughter has…" Alex blinked, looking between the two dark haired, dark eyed women. Then she settled her gaze on Ruby as she crossed her arms over her chest. "My daughter has impenetrable skin. How does she have tattoos?"

Ruby groaned and rolled her eyes. "You two can be so dramatic sometimes. You both have tattoos, what's the big deal?"

"My skin isn't impenetrable and your mother got hers while her true DNA was still being masked." Alex replied as she watched Ruby gather more mugs and pour coffee into each of them. "Ruby, your powers would prevent you from getting a tattoo, how did you get it?"

"Carefully and with a lot of thought out planning." Ruby replied. She grabbed her coffee, kissed her mothers cheeks, and then called out for Milo who she took out into the backyard without further word on the subject of her tattoos.

Sam looked over at her wife as if to ask what the hell just happened and all Alex could do was shrug. Any further communication between the two was quickly cut off by Maya running into the kitchen yelling. "I smells monkey bread!"

Lena and Kara arrived with their kids and dog just before the rebroadcast of the Macy's parade. The girls loved seeing all the balloons, and as the end of the parade approached they grew more and more excited because they knew who ended the parade every year. Eliza had arrived shortly after the Luthors and was sitting on the sofa between her granddaughters. As their excitement grew so did her smile. "Were you two good this year?" She asked as she watched the girls bouncing in their seats. "It's almost time to start writing letters to Santa, and he'll know if you were or weren't. Your elves should be back soon."

"We were good, Grandma!" Maya replied.

Alexis nodded and then added a softly whispered. "Mostly."

Kara chuckled from the kitchen. She was the only one allowed to help Sam because she was the only one who didn't get in the way or get sidetracked enough to let something burn. Lena had chipped in the day before, helping Kara bake a dozen pies, six different kinds, two each. She'd also brought the really good expensive wine and a fresh bottle of brandy to spike the eggnog for those old enough to indulge. When J'onn and Myr'nn arrived they came baring dishes close to what they would have had during special feasts on Mars, or at least as close as they could get since they had to use Earth ingredients. When the parade ended Lena and Sam got the kids ready while Eliza took on monitoring duty in the kitchen. Every year they took the kids down to a local sheatler to help out at one of the city's community dinners. It was important to both sets of mothers that their kids understand the importance of volunteering, and that they understood that they were incredibly blessed, that so many didn't have what they did, and that it was important that they use what they had to help others.

Kara, Alex, Ruby, and Andrew worked the serving line, while Lena and Sam helped Alexis and Maya pass out bottles of water, milk, and juice while they poured coffee and tea. They worked for little over two hours before heading home. As the girls got older they would spend more time helping out but two hours was the limit for most things for the six and seven year olds. When they got home they all settled in the living room to watch football until dinner was finally ready. Sam had rearranged the furniture in her living room to accommodate a long table and chairs for everyone. As with every dinner where Eliza was present she sat at the head of the table, J'onn sat at the other end. The patchwork family brought together because of Kara and their various connections to her, ate and laughed, spoke of the things they were grateful for that year, and expressed their hopes for the year to come. They drank, ate, and told stories and for a few hours were just a normal family enjoying the day together.

After dinner and a bit of clean up they all settled in on the sofas and chairs around the living room. Alexis and Maya opted for the floor with the dogs, and Ruby joined them. Once everyone was settled with pie and drinks and were ready to just relax and digest Sam put on their traditional Thanksgiving night movie. The original black and white version of Miracle on 34th Street marked the start of the family's Christmas season. When the movie ended the fellas all decided it was time to head home and the ladies all stood to give out hugs and thanks, but the only kid awake to say goodbye was Andrew.

Alexis and Maya were cuddled together, their heads on Ruby's thighs, the dogs curled up on either side of them. They were all sound asleep.

The Christmas season was a hectic season for the Luthors. There were fundraisers, galas, and company Christmas parties to attend. And since Thanksgiving had been at the Airas-Danvers house, Christmas would be at their penthouse this year. Since Kara insisted on doing the holiday decorating themselves, that meant finding time to get a would need a fairly large, full, tree to fill the space in their open and spacious living room. This meant driving out to a tree farm rather then picking up a tree from one of the many lots littering the city this time of year. Lena asked Jess to have the new red four door hardtop Jeep Wrangler that had just been added to her small fleet of personal vehicles dropped off in the garage of her building Friday evening so they could drive it out to the farm on Saturday morning.

Kara loved the different sides of Lena. The night before she and Lena had attended the first fundraising gala of the season and her wife had been dressed in a sparkling deep green dress, and heels that cost more than Kara made at CatCo in a month. Her hair had been pulled up in one of her trademark high ponytails, and she'd worn a lush green cashmere coat with faux fur trim. Today she wore jeans and a warm Aran sweater, cozy socks, and all weather hiking boots. She had on a puffy red jacket and her hair was down, loose and wavy, but pulled away from her face by a red headband. At the gala her smile had been warm, genuine even, but professional. Her chuckles had been a bit fake, a bit of an act to presaued donations. But today her smile was big and bright, her laughter full of joy and happiness as she pretended to chase their daughter between the rows of Christmas trees.

"We can't take those two anywhere." Andrew teased, a big smile on his own face as he and Kara watched Lena and Alexis play.

Kara laughed. "You know how Mommy needs to be silly sometimes after we've gone to one of those boring old fundraisers."

"Why does she bother going if they made her unhappy?" Andrew asked with concern.

"They don't make her unhappy, Drew." Kara corrected. "But they can be a lot of hard work. You know how Mommy feels about wealth, and the responsibility one has to those who don't have it. Not everyone with wealth is like Mommy, they're a bit more tight fisted with their bank accounts."

Andrew nodded. Though he didn't completely comprehend just yet he did know without any doubt that his mommy was special and unique.

Lena's laugh and Alexis' giggles cut through the crisp winter air with such joy. Lena reached for Alexis once more, just enough to make the girl think she was caught, and make her giggle when she got away. She repeated this a couple of times until Alexis surged forward a little too quickly and ended up running right into a huge tree.

"Bug!" Lena gasped out as she rushed to her daughter to make sure she was alright. "Are you ok?"

Alexis was laughing. "I'm fine, Mommy. That silly tree came out of nowhere."

Lena sighed softly and pulled her little girl close to hug her.

"It's a really pretty tree, Mommy." Alexis said as she craned her neck to take it all in. "It's soft, it didn't scratch me or anything."

Lena took in the tree as well. Reaching out she wrapped her hand around a branch and pulled it away. The needles were in fact soft, and the color was a soft but vibrate green. She found the tag with the tree's dimensions on it and smiled. It would be a perfect fit for where they wanted to put it. "What do you think, Bug? Is this the one?" The girl nodded excitedly and Lena called out, "Kara, darling, come look at what Alexis found."

A few moments later Kara and Andrew joined them and she too inspected the tree. She smiled and nodded. "I like it. What do you think, Bub?"

"It smells really nice." Andrew answered.

"Is that a yes?" Kara asked and the boy nodded.

"Then it's unanimous." Lena said. "The Luthors have their tree."

When they got back to their building Lena smiled at their doorman as one of the valets came for the Jeep to park it in one of Lena's spaces. "Good afternoon, Greyson."

The man tipped his hat at the family as he replied, "Good afternoon, Ms. Luthor, Mrs. Luthor." Then he held out his fist for the kids to fistbump. "Mr. Andrew, Miss. Alexis."

"Greyson," Lena said warmly. "Would you fetch a couple of the lads and make sure the tree on top of the Jeep gets brought up?"

"Of course, Ms. Luthor." Greyson replied brightly.

While they waited for the tree to be brought up Kara collected their decorations from storage with Alexis' help while Lena and Andrew prepared the space near the windows. When the maintenance guys arrived they insisted on setting the tree in the stand for them, because of course neither Lena nor Kara would be able to manage such a huge, heavy tree. Lena managed to smile politely while Kara rolled her eyes and groaned softly. Lena thanked them and made sure to tip them all well. When they sent the kids to the kitchen to air pop some popcorn to sting Lena laughed as she patted Kara's chest. "It isn't like you could just pick it up and set it in the stand one handed with the kids home, love."

"I know." Kara grumbled. "But still."

With the penthouse filled with softly playing Christmas music the family set to decorating the tree. When Lena realized that the strands of popcorn weren't going anywhere Alexis was quick to point out her mama who was nibbling from the other end. Lena scolded Kara, who laughed and lunged for Alexis to tickle her. As they pulled out ornaments they shared memories of the collection they had gathered over the years. The last thing they did was hang their stockings. The body of the stocking was white, the heel and toe sparkled with red and gold, the tops were red, and their names were written across them in gold. By the time they were finished their living room was cast in warmth from the Christmas lights adoring the tree and around the room, and from the fire in the fireplace. Lena sat cuddled close to Kara as they sipped mulled wine and watched the kids sleep on the sofa.

On Christmas Eve, Alex, Sam, and their girls were the first to arrive so they could help out. As soon as she was helped out of her coat Maya went in search of Alexis, and Ruby a place she could continue her text conversation in private. Alex and Sam made their way into the kitchen where Alex started the evening by standing with a straight face. "Kara, I'm divorcing your cousin."

Kara's head snapped up, her bright blue eyes wide, the pie in her hand hitting the counter with a thump. "What!? Why!? What happened!?"

"Samantha doesn't think Die Hard is a Christmas movie." Alex continued without breaking into the chuckle that rattled in her chest.

Sam rolled her eyes as she smirked.

"Alexandra!" Kara scolded. "That wasn't funny!"

Alex finally gave in and laughed. "It was kind of funny." She said as she snatched a cookie from a platter near Lena. "And she really doesn't think it's a Christmas movie."

"Because it's not." Sam said as she poured them drinks.

"Isn't that an action movie from the 80s?" Lena added in. "How is that…"

"Don't Lena!" Sam warned.

"A Christmas movie?" Lena continued.

Alex happily took the drink Sam offered and then put her arm around Lena's shoulders. "Come sister-in-law, and I will explain the brilliance of Die Hard, the greatest Christmas movie ever made."

As more of their guests arrived they were all confronted by Alex with the same question and by the end of the night she quickly found herself outnumbered and pouting. As the evening with family and friends began to come to an end Alex smiled when Sam slipped close and whispered into her ear, "Come on baby, let's get the girls home and once they're asleep I'll help cheer you up."

That got an instant smile from Alex. "Sounds like a plan." She said as she scanned the room. Ruby was easy enough to spot but where had Maya gone. "Where are the babies?"

"Over here." Kara said softly from where she stood by the tree with Lena.

Alexis and Maya had built themselves a pillow and blanket nest near the fireplace and tree and were out cold with their new Beebos clutched to their chests. Kara was snapping pics and smiling at the cuteness of it. Then Sam reached for Maya, Kara reached for Alexis, both Kryptonian mothers being extra gentle so as not to wake their sleeping babies.

"Merry Christmas, Sam." Kara said softly as they lifted their girls into their arms.

Sam smiled. "Merry Christmas, Kara."

After all the parties and galas of the holiday season Lena just couldn't do one more event by the time New Year's Eve came around. That was the one holiday of the season where she put her foot down. No parties, no grand, exuberant celebrations, just a peaceful night with her family saying goodbye to the old year and welcoming the new one. Sam and Alex would come over to the penthouse and they would have pizza and potstickers and watch movies with their kids. And after the kids were asleep, they would sit and talk about all the best parts of the fading year and about all their hopes and wishes for the new one.

For the last couple of years Andrew had been staying up to watch the ball drop and the fireworks National City put on at midnight, but the girls were still too little and were lucky to make it past nine. This year however the girls were determined. They were going to stay up until midnight!

Andrew helped keep the girls active by letting them play Mario Kart with him, but even as she was bouncing where she sat between her mama's legs, Maya began to yawn around nine-thirty. Sam smiled as she played with her daughter's long chestnut brown hair. "Getting tired, Peanut?"

Maya shook her head. "No, Mommy, I'm not sleepy."

When Alexis climbed onto the sofa to watch the celebrations on television she made sure not to sit anywhere near her mothers. That got a raised eyebrow from Lena. Alexis was a very cuddly child and it was unsural for her to sit so far away from them.

"Don't you want to sit with me and Mommy, Little One?" Kara asked with a hint of amusement. She knew exactly why Alexis had chosen to sit away from them.

"No thank you, Mama." Alexis replied from the center of the sofa, her bright green eyes transfixed on the huge tv in the wall above the fireplace.

"Why not, Bug?" Lena asked. "You always sit with us."

Alexis shook her head which made her blonde curls dance. "Can't."

"Why?" Lena pressed.

"Cuddles." Alexis said.

Lena smirked. "You love cuddles, Bug."

"Cuddles are bad tonight." Alexis told her mother. "I'm not falling into that trap."

Lena and Kara laughed softly as they smiled at their little girl's determination.

The four mothers watched from across the room with their glasses of wine in hand as Alexis and Maya tried to keep themselves awake by playing with Lena's chess table.

"Fifty bucks says at least one of them is out cold by eleven." Alex said with a smirk.

Sam checked her watch. "It's a few minutes after ten." She inform the others. "They've made it longer than I'd expected them too. Especially Maya. I'm honestly surprise she isn't a living terror right now. The girl does not react well to being tired."

Neither did Alexis. She had tried to headbutt Kara once while fighting sleep while overly tired. If not for Kara's reflexes the girl could have injured herself going head to head with her Kryptonian mother. "I think the extra naps they took helped, but I think they're going to start struggling soon."

Sam danced with the girls to help keep them awake, Alex sang silly songs with them, and when it was a bit past eleven Kara decided maybe a bit of fresh air would help so they headed to the rooftop garden to wait for the fireworks at midnight.

"Mama?" Alexis said as she walked beside her mother up to the roof.

"Hmm?" Kara replied as she looked down at her little girl. Her bright green eyes were struggling to stay open and she tried so hard to hide a yawn before she spoke again.

"Are you gonna kiss Mommy at midnight?" Alexis asked, blinking rapidly against the sting in her eyes.

Kara nodded with a warm smile. "Yeap."

"How come?" Alexis asked next.

"Well," Kara replied as she thought about her answer. "When you kiss someone you love at midnight on New Year's Eve it's kind of like a promise that you'll face whatever the new year brings, together."

"Oh." Alexis replied. She was far too tired to ask any follow up question like she normally would. "Mama?"

"Hmm?" Kara replied.

"Do you think I'll wanna kiss someone at midnight someday?" The little girl asked.

Kara smiled as she scooped her daughter up to kiss her cheek and give her a cuddle. "When you meet someone special who you love and want to spend your time with, you'll want to kiss them at midnight."

"Someone special." The little girl said as she rested her head on her mama's shoulder. "Someone kind like you, and generous like Mommy, and brave like Aunt Alex, and strong like Aunt Sam."

"Your someone special will be all those things and more, Little One." Kara promised her baby girl. Then muttered under her breath, "Or I'll drop them from the sky."

It only took a few moments. Just long enough for Kara to open the bottles, champagne for the adults and apple juice for the kids, and for Lena to pass out the glasses. In the few minutes that took to complete the girls had wandered over to the wicker couch and curled up of them had even pulled a blanket over them.

"They must have gotten chilly." Sam said as the four of them watched the girls.

"And the blanket did them in." Alex said with a nod.

"Should we wake them?" Lena asked. "It's only a few minutes until midnight."

"If we don't Alexis is gonna be pissed." Alex said with a laugh.

The girls moaned softly when their mothers roused them from their sleep, but they shook off their sleepy grumps when the countdown started. Ten. Night Eight. Alexis was in Kara's arms while Andrew stood in front of Lena, her hand on his chest holding him close. Seven. Six. Five. Maya stood on a stool with Alex holding her protectively, Sam standing behind them, her arms around them both. Four. Three. Two. One. Bells around the city rang out as the sky was lit up with multicolored explosions. Kara kissed Lena, Sam kissed Alex, and the kids oooed and awwed at the fireworks.

When it was all over and Sam announced it was time for bed Maya looked at her grown ups and frowned. "That's it?"

"That's it, Peanut." Sam said with a nod. Maya looked disappointed. Sam wondered what the girls had been expecting. Maya grumbled as she was carried down to Alexis' room and as her clothes were changed and she was tucked in alongside her cousin. When she was asked what she thought would happen she said she didn't know but, "I coulda seen fireworks without staying up all night."

Alex laughed. "She's a six year old curmudgeon."

Alexis on the other hand was content with her night and cuddled up with her cousin with a big yawn. "Happy New Year, Maya."

"Happy New Year, Alexis." The girl replied.


End file.
